


My Angel from the sky

by Flame96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame96/pseuds/Flame96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly you find yourself in the Underground, with no memories and an unknown and painful past. Your first encounter is Flowey and he tells you how weird and different your soul is. What does it mean ? What happened to you ? A fated meeting awaits you. The beginning of everything.<br/>The beginning of the story is set some years after the war between humans and monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys XD ,  
> This is my first story and besides It's in English ! I'm Italian but I really wanted to write something like this XD please forgive my mistakes !

**_“Hey ______, do you like the sky ?”_ **

**_“Yes, I do”_ **

**_“Have you ever wished to fly ?”_ **

**_“I already did”_ **

**_“ Really ? When ? ”_ **

**_“…”_ **

**_“____ ?”_ **

**_“I can’t remember”_ **

****

Your eyes immediately flew open. You couldn’t really sense your body and the only physical sensation was the terrible headache that kept hammering you mercilessly and the

cold hard ground under your back that sent chills down your spine. Where did you end up?

Your teary eyes couldn’t catch the surroundings around you at first, but after a few moments you could catch a glimpse of something…yellow…?

 

You painfully rose on your back to better get the new unknown scenario in front of you: a giant expanse of golden flowers stood beneath you.

Where did they come from ? Their brightness seemed almost too much for that dark place … right …dark ….where the hell were you ?! You couldn’t remember why you were here but surely you knew that you didn’t belong to this place.

 

Ok let’s take it slowly… you unsteadily rose on your feet and headed towards the light that seemed to come from the top of the cave, the only source of light. Yeah. The only exit stood exactly more than “who knows how many” meters on top of you… “How the hell did I get here ? Did I fall down ?” That really exited curiosity in you because every normal person would have died from falling from such height.

 “I must have been drunk” you concluded trying to recollect as many memories as possible, you couldn’t remember where you came from, you just didn’t remember anything … then a sudden white flash hit you and you almost felt your head split in two from the pain. You groaned loudly while hot tears started streaming down your face. There was something really painful in your chest, suddenly you were afraid to remember…you didn’t want to….but why ?

 

“What’s this ?” you sobbed holding your head with your hands “I feel so damn bad” you murmured to yourself. You didn’t know why but you really didn’t feel like trying to go back from where you apparently  had come, something was pushing you away, telling you that anything was fine except that.

You tore a piece of cloth from your torn shirt to medicate the bleeding calf you had found yourself with and by an unsteady pace you started to walk. You soon made out a sort of door in the corner of the cave but even before you could move an inch something immediately hit you making you fall down miserably.

 

“ _Where do you think you’re going my dear_ ?”

 

“Who’s there ?” you whimpered scared to death by that tiny and incredibly sharp voice.

 

“ _Do you think you can do whatever you want here ? Someone ought to teach you how things work here_ ”. The tiny voice said laughing.

 

“well I-I-I d-don’t Know about you… but I was thought to introduce myself to others and not to hurt them on the first meeting “ you said ironically trying to find the strength to debate, actually you didn’t even remember if someone had really thought you that… but that was fine anyway.

 

“ _Golly! You’ve got a point human_ ” the tiny voice said getting nearer and nearer. You shivered and prepared yourself to whatever view would have been placed in front of you, but under your amazement you could only see in front of you a tiny golden flower …yeah….but with a face. A creepy face above all.

 

“ _I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower_ !”

 

Seriously?

 

You burst into laughter under the puzzled expression of the flower

 

“Alright …I’m definitely drunk ! This is too funny  ahahahaha!”

 

“ _You’re really a weird   and stupid human. You find all of this funny ?_ ” the flower said with a hint of irony

You took some time to catch your breath but It was too much for you “You say I’m weird but you’re the weird one …I mean… a talking flower ?!” you exclaimed grinning.

 

“ _You talk like this because you don’t know where you are_ ”

That’s right ! You had completely forgotten, where were you ? It was a hilarious situation but you could somehow feel that place wasn’t safe after all.

 

“Alright Flowey … Where am I ? “ you carefully asked gazing at the small flower

 

“ _You’re in the Underground but… from what I see you don’t seem to have any memories_ ”

What ?! How did he know that  ?!

 

“What …?” you said shivering slightly

 

“ _Your soul isn’t in a good state, it’s …. Weird_ ” He completed amazed while trying to better analyse your soul. He had never saw something like this before. His stare was

starting to make you feel in a completely awkward situation.

“My soul ? Stop talking in riddles !” All of this was very creepy ! you only wanted to get away from this place, an unsettling atmosphere was starting to fill this place and your

head was heavy because of the ignored headache. Flowey wasn’t moving. This was bad. Really bad.

“Listen…. I need…to go away” you said while your vision became more blurred “ _Go away ?_ ” laughed the flower awakened from his thoughts “ _The only way out for you here is D E A T H "_

 _

Suddenly Flowey’s expression had turned into something horrible, well not something you would expect from a flower. His face was completely deformed and you could see sharp teeth making their way from his mouth his voice now was lower and creepier. You were paralyzed you didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Flowey summoned some white pellets from nowhere that encircled you leaving you without any escape.

 

“ **IN THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED ! I’LL TAKE YOUR SOUL, I WONDER HOW IT FEELS LIKE BEING FILLED WITH A SOUL LIKE YOURS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH** ”

 

His words were piercing inside your head like daggers, your body wasn’t responding, not even your mind. Soon your body was starting to lose the strength to stand, you fell on your knees trying to protect yourself raising your arms in front of your face as a shield “Please…stop … I …”.

 

You were done.

 

If you hadn’t died from the long fall, this was where you were going to die. Your vision faded, you saw the white pellets flying towards you and then everything was black….

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ! So this is How my first chapter ends :D !  
> In the next one our reader will meet Tori, what will she learn about her soul ?
> 
> I know It's still the beginning but I hope you liked it :D feel free to throw tomatoes at me if It's bad XD I'll try my best !
> 
> Byeeeee :D


	2. The second Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Toriel. You make a decision and you can't go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Here it is another chapter :D I decided to put at the beginning of each chapter a dialogue. This dialogue is referred to the reader's past. We'll find out later ! I hope you like it :D any correction is welcome ! XD
> 
> P.S: I'm new here so I couldn't fix it :/ The notes of the chapters appear twice and the note of the first one is at the end with the second chapter ahahah can someone tell me what happened ? Thanks again !

**“Hey _____ are you coming with me ?”**

**“Sure! I would never leave you alone ! “**

**“But I’m scared they won’t like me”**

**“Don’t say something like this I’m here for you, you’re not different”**

**“Thanks ____, you’re my .    .**

**.                .**

**A        N      G     E       L”**

 

Your eyes opened ready to face the terrible feeling of the hard ground,but met something warm and soft instead. You woke up in a…. bedroom ?

Everything was dark and you couldn’t see anything, there wasn’t even a window in that room. Slowly you raised yourself up from the bed half-heartedly. It was all nice and all, but as always, you didn’t know where you were and remembering what had happened with Flowey before was enough to make you shiver in horror.

That’s right. He had tried to take your soul and then you fainted. Were you dead ? You made out a small lamp on a shelf.

 “perfect !” you said to yourself suddenly bumping your foot against what it seemed to be a table…

 

“GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !”

 

You shouted falling on the floor holding your foot with your hands, tears filling up your eyes.

A noise awoke you from your sharp pain, were they footsteps ? Was the death coming take your soul ?

You weren’t given even a moment to think when the light was turned on as the door flew open

“Are you alright ?! Did something happen ?!” exclaimed an alarmed voice, you raised your head only to see a goat-like humanoid in front of you. Silence filled the room.

 

“GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !”

 

You shouted again trying to back out with the only result of your back bumping in another piece of furniture.

“Calm down my Dear , You’re safe here ! Everything is alright ! “

“ I’m seeing talking flowers and humanoid-goats !!! How can THIS be alright ?! “ you shouted desperately. “Is this a dream? It MUST be a dream !!” you rose laughing hysterically only to fall back down. Your calf had awakened too.

 

“Calm down please ! I’ll explain everything to you, but you’re wounded and you should take it slowly”

You looked with uncertainty into her deep blue eyes, you didn’t even know  her … you didn’t even know if all of this was real, but something about her made you feel warm inside, even if you didn’t remember anything, she gave out a feeling o protection, mother-like. That’s why without even thinking you let out your warm tears fall down, while you inhaled the familiar feeling of home.

“Oh my Dear, It must have been hard for you ! But don’t worry, I’m here with you. My name is Toriel and I’m the caretaker of the ruins, can you tell me your name dear ? “ She asked coming towards you, She kneeled down wiping away the tears from your face.

 

“My …. Name …_____”

“Worry not ___, I brought a change for you. It’s on that shelf. Take you time, when you’re ready come to me. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen, I baked a butterscotch-cinnamon pie I hope you like it !”

The only thing you could do was to thank her, you really couldn’t find other words. Toriel left the room with a smile leaving you with your silence. You looked around. This room was really nice and cosy, It looked more like a child’s bedroom. There was the bed where you could hardly fit and the furniture was of a light brown color  but what caught you attention was the big basket full of dusty toys.

 

“This room has been empty for a long time “you murmured to yourself trailing your finger on another dusty shelf leaving the marks. You soon realized that there were some clothes neatly folded on the shelf. You took one of the two shirts: one was a child’s , there was no way you could fit into that …

The other one was red and it had some flowers pattern on it … flowers … what a wonderful idea! It was probably one of Toriel’s clothes. You opted for that one even because you had no choice. You put on some black leggings that covered you until you knees, they seemed  to fit you perfectly. The smell of the shirt was really nice and it contributed to make you feel reassured.

After exiting the room, you found yourself in a long and bright corridor. There were different doors and as you walked you couldn’t not notice the different vases of golden flowers. It took you all the strength you had not to let out another scream.

“Damn Flowey the flower !” you hissed stomping your foot on the floor. That had traumatized you …

 

During the way, you found a mirror hanging on the wall. It was you …. Big dark circles could be seen under your eyes. Your hair was a complete mess. They were so short they made you look like a boy, but still your soft lips and your big eyes said the opposite. You weren’t exactly what they would call beautiful, but you were fine, you really didn’t care. The big shirt reached your tights making you look like you were in pyjamas.

The noise of dishware reminded you of Toriel and informed you where the kitchen was. The kitchen was really big and as bright as the corridor. At the center of the room there was a big table on which laid another vase of golden flowers …What was this thing with golden flowers ?!

 

“____ are you there ?” you heard Toriel’s voice call

“Y-yes, I’m here”

You saw the goat enter bringing a giant cake. It was so big it intimidate you. She placed the pie on the table inviting you to take a seat. You sat down as you silently watched her cut a slice putting it on your plate.

“Ehm … thank you “ you didn’t know how to engage a conversation when all of this seemed so unreal, and it didn’t take too long for the silence to fill the room.

“So …” Toriel started making you release the breath you didn’t realize you had been holding

“What do you want to know ?”

“first of all, where am I? Is this real ?”

“Yes. Unfortunately It’s real. You fell in the Underground, the realm of monsters”

What seriously ?

“ It was you who saved me from that flower ?”

“It’s not right to say I saved you, I was going to …but something happened ?” Toriel expression was puzzled as if she was looking for an explanation herself.

“What happened ?” you had fainted and you clearly saw those pellets flying towards you, there was no escape for you.

“He tried to absorb you soul …  but it was rejected” Toriel said  with worry in her face “ normally a monster can absorb a human soul to gain an enormous power … but right when he was going to take yours something flashed white and he was gone … It’s the first time I see something like this” she completed

That made you think about what the flower had said about your soul, was every monster able to see it ? Toriel didn’t seem to notice anyway.

“But why my soul ? I mean does he gain power absorbing my soul ?”

“Your soul is the very culmination of your being. Human souls are different from monsters’ they’re much stronger that’s why every monster craves for that power” you weren’t sure but you saw sadness flash in Toriel’s eyes for a moment, you looked at her with a worried expression and she noticed.

“Oh don’t worry. I don’t seek that power. You’re safe here my dear”

“But I don’t understand, Why do you all live here ?”

“ Not so long ago, A big war between humans and monsters broke out  … we were no match for them. They cruelly destroyed us leaving nothing but dust. In the end they erected a barrier to keep us trapped here in the underground with no escape” started toriel with a sad smile, that made you think about the child bedroom that you had seen, it was empty and there was no sign of someone else living here. Your heart was aching and you couldn’t find the courage to ask.

 

“ Am I the first human falling here ?” you carefully asked, Toriel remained silent at that question. You swear you saw teary eyes …

“No …” she finally answered “There was another human before you … her name was Chara” there was a big pause. So you were the second human to fall there … from the way she was speaking she seemed to know very well that human . You could not stand this sadness anymore.

“Toriel isn’t there a way to free you all ? Can’t you just break the barrier ?”

“Our souls are too weak for that … there is only one way … collect the souls of seven humans to break the barrier” that surely left you speechless.

 “ The king of all monsters Asgore is carrying out this useless plan” she added with a hint of bitterness in her trembling voice “ you know lots of us have lost hope and our beloved ones … the humans have taken everything away …” her voice now was broken and the tears were clearly visible.

“Toriel …No …please… don’t cry …” seeing her like this was making you feel bad, if there was something you could do for her …but … wait . Wait ! There’s something!

 

“Toriel ! Let me exit the ruins” you said laying your hand on her shoulder making her gasp.

“What ?! … no … It’s too dangerous !” she immediately stood up with desperation in her eyes, it was like she was reliving a past moment in her mind that you could not reach.

“I have no memories from where I belong and I somehow feel that my soul is connected to all of this …” you started trying to reassure Toriel “ You say that Flowey couldn’t absorb my soul right ? So maybe also the other monsters can’t ?” you completed seeing Toriel calm down.

“We don’t know. The King is not himself anymore ….He won’t have any mercy ..I-I don’t want to lose another child” she murmured to herself. That sentence made your heart ache. That was so painful.

“Toriel please, I want to know … I need to… not having memories for me is worse than being dead. I know there’s something … but I jus’t don’t know. So please !”

 

Toriel looked into your eyes for a moment that seemed like an eternity,but you weren’t scared. You could feel yourself being filled with determination. Suddenly she sighed wiping away her tears.

“Alright ____, If this is how you feel I’ll trust you … but I warn you it won’t be easy” she smiled with resignation in her face.

“ I Know”

“I’ll guide you to the main gate situated at the end of the ruins, but once crossed that gate you won’t be able to go back do you understand ?”

“ Okay” you answered with a reassuring smile, even if inside you were screaming, I mean you were already scared of tiny golden flowers… you sure were really brave.

 

“Follow me then ___”  added Toriel exiting the kitchen, she guided you through the corridor and then through a long stairway that you hadn’t noticed before. There was another long and dark corridor that led to a giant purple door. The door had a strange symbol on it, it was the same that Toriel han on her gown but you did not bother to ask.

“Here it is the portal for the Underground” she said opening the gate revealing a darker corridor “If you can, try to avoid the royal guards … if they find you they’ll take you to the king” She handed you a cloak appeared from nowhere.

“Thanks ...!”

“and….” She started “ **_Beware of the man who speaks in heands_** ” what did she mean by that ... you hoped it wasn’t really that important.

Suddenly you were drawn into a hug. You could sense her concern, her warmth reassured you and made you feel ready for your journey. This was also for yourself !

“Thank you for everything Toriel ! I promise I’ll come back alive and I’ll free all of you” you unwillingly left her embrace to head towards the portal. You knew you were crying but you didn’t want her to see you like that. You slowly felt absorbed in the darkness of the portal. When you turned your head to face Toriel for the last time, it was too late.

 

She was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are ! In the next chapter our reader will face the terrible cold of the Underground. Will it be the only thing she will face ?


	3. Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you kind of figure out how things work down here XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another chapter :D ! Hope you like it :D  
> Feel free to correct me if something's wrong :D Thanks !

 

**“Hey ___, so you’ll be there tomorrow ? “**

 

**“I don’t know Alice … I don’t think it’s a good idea…”**

 

**“Awwww … c-come on! He…he’ll be there too …”**

 

**“Huff… alright! I’ll come!”**

 

**“Yeah ! I knew I could count on my best friend !**

 

**“ahahaha right, even If I don’t get why you organized it this far …”**

 

**“Don’t worry ___, Thank you ! I love you !”**

 

**“Ehehehe I love you too …”**

 

 

Cold.

It was so fucking cold.

You blankly stared at the cloak you were holding.

“Now I get it” you said wearing it as if it was the most important thing in your life. Toriel really had saved you, You would have probably froze to death without it.

You really weren’t expecting the Underground to be this … normal ? Okay maybe you were too imaginative, but you were seriously ready to face fire streams, magical dragons and stardust falling from the sky …nope.

Snow ?

 

A giant and endless forest stretched in front of you. The snow was quietly falling down on the several layers that already covered the ground making it look like a big white pillow. There was no sound, even the sky was white … the sky ?

You slowly looked up but what you found wasn’t the sky but a plain wall of rock.

“Well, That’s normal… I’m in the Underground after all” you stepped ahead to test the consistency of the snow. It was pretty deep, It almost reached your knees.

“Wait. But how can it snow like that if there’s no sky ?“ you suddenly stopped amazed, was it magic ? Wow It was so cool.

 You didn’t know why but you liked the snow, It made everything quiet. It left you alone with yourself and with your thoughts. It relaxed you a lot to listen to the snowflakes falling down. You didn’t want to go ahead, you just wanted to stay still , stay there forever… but you had to keep a promise.

You blamed yourself for being such a fool ! You didn’t even remember who you were and still you wanted to find a way to free everyone, but you felt somehow that you had to go on, that something was calling you.

You collected all your courage and started to walk down the path in front of you. At first it was quite difficult and your shoes were already drenched after a few steps, but then you got used and kept going. According to what Toriel had said this place had to be really dangerous but from what you could see now there was no living being.

“Well, better for me ! I’ll just keep going and I’ll surely find something“ you reassured yourself with a smile closing your palm in a fist.

 

 

* Hours later*

“SNOW ! SNOW AND ONLY FUCKING SNOW !” you shouted angrily and desperately “ I don’t know where I’m going ! It has been hours now !” you cried shifting uncomfortably in the snow.

You had walked for hours and the only thing you encountered were snow, trees and bridges. A growl coming from your stomach made you understand that you wouldn’t have lasted long. The point was that there was no sign of living beings in that place and that was starting to worry you. You were drenched all over and your clothes were useless now … you were completely freezing, the only solution for you now was to keep walking.

 

“Is there anyone out there ?!” you begged raising you voice “Anyone’s fine ! Please  !” you listened to the echo of you voice as it disappeared far away. More than you could do with your legs.

A sudden rustle from the trees mad you gasp. Okay. Maybe it was better being alone.

 

“What was that ?!” you screamed with an high-pitched voice turning towards the trees. No response.

 

“Whatever I said… I was lying! I’m f-f-fine by myself thanks !” you said as shivers ran down your spine making you tremble even more. You back down.

 

Another rustle.

 

“Ahhh ! “ you screamed again feeling the rush of blood in your veins. This was bad. You made out a short stick in the snow and you hurried up to take it.

 

“Whatever you are … I-I’m not scared ! It’s just the cold, that’s why I’m shaking ! If you come out I’ll beat you up ! ” you said trying to reassure yourself. Again no response.

 

“… I must be imagining things … ahaha …” you nervously laughed turning back on your path only to face two weird figures standing in front of you.

 

“ahaha….ah……” you could feel the sweat on your forehead as the two figures approached you. They were emitting weird noises, muttering words without a meaning  as you kept hearing noises like “ Whimsun! Whimsun!” and “Froggit! Froggit!”.

 

“ah…..ah…” now you were completely pale as the two figures made themselves clear. One was a rather large insect with drooping antennae and two little wings, it really resembled a ghost. The other one a kind of … frog ?  It kept repeating his name while hopping close.

 

“ah……ah

               …….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” you loudly screamed with tears in your eyes falling on your back. You weren’t feeling your legs anymore.

You felt like pudding.

 

The Whimsun one screamed after you, freaking out and falling on the ground crying under you shocked expression. You could hear him muttering something like “ I can’t handle this….”

On the other hand, Froggit kept hopping closer and ,since you were panicked, the only thing you could manage was to swing that miserable stick all around you with all your strength.

 

“S—S-STAY BACK ! I—I’ll hit you !!!” you yelled. Froggit didn’t seem to understand what you said, but was scared anyway.

 

Whimsun  was now hyperventilating. While Froggit was standing still.

 

They seemed reluctant to fight you. They didn’t look like they were dangerous and you needed to calm down. This world was probably full of creatures like these and you had to get used to it if you didn’t want to be found out. Your reaction back then was too much … probably.

 You recollected your strength  to raise back on your feet : Whimsun was crying with its face buried in the snow, somehow you felt sorry for him. You headed towards him under Froggit’s stare that followed you with curiosity; You kneeled down gently putting your hand on the insect’s head almost petting him. At first it seemed like his sobs had stopped but then he started shaking again.

 

“Come on … I-I’m sorry for what happened, I was scared as well … everything’s alrigh ….”

Suddenly halfway your sentence, Whimsun burst into tears and ran away. Poor thing.

You were left speechless, this was really crazy. Froggit kept staring at you for a few seconds before hopping towards you brushing his head on your arm as …  a thanks maybe ? Then He hopped away through the trees.

 

Well… monsters weren’t exactly what you expected. They weren’t so bad. Sincerely, you really couldn’t understand why humans found them so scary at the point of sealing them like this. You’ll remember not to freak out like that next time.

After that funny encounter you were walking with more ease and you were feeling more safe, surely now you were getting near an inhabited area. You could see ahead of you a big bridge.

 

“I did it ! “ you hummed to yourself increasing the speed of your walking. Maybe you were getting something to eat today. As you approached the bridge you saw some silhouettes from afar : There were five white dogs wearing armours, they were guarding the bridge. You would have found them cute if It weren’t for the spears they were holding, they seemed much more dangerous. There was a symbol on their armours …

“Royal Guard ?!” you questioned to yourself remembering Toriel’s words

“Damn ! What do I do now ? I need to pass through …or I won’t have anything concluded !” you hissed between your teeth while thinking about something that could help you. Your gaze fell on your cloak .

“I know It’s risky but … If I can act normally maybe they’ll let me in, If they don’t I’ll just go back and find another way” you started lifting your drenched hood on your head. Perfect, it covered your face almost completely.

You went forward as one by one the dogs started noticing your presence and gathered in front of the bridge. Their stares were piercing and wary, and that was enough to make your self-confidence tremble.

 

“What are you doing here traveller ?  This place is not open to the public ! How did you get here ?” the biggest dog scolded you with an inquisitive tone.

Close to the public ? That’s why that place was completely desert. You had to find an excuse quickly !

 

“Well … I’m sorry…I come from a place very far away and I got lost in the forest and somehow I ended up here. “

The dogs looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to you. They bought it.

 

“Then… pay attention now. This place is not safe. A human may come by.” Added another dog shifting to make you pass.

 

“Oh my God ! A Human ! That’s terrible!” you mimicked fear as you quickly headed towards the bridge.

Victory !

 

“Wait !” shouted a larger dog suddenly grabbing your cloak, you relief expression soon vanishing.

 

“You smell weird ….” He murmured sniffing you closely. Right ! Dogs have great sense of smell ! Why didn’t you think about it ! Damn it !

The dog’s face was too close, you shifted uncertainly to avoid eye contact. Holding your breath as the dog’s eyes widened.

 

“You smell …..like **human** “ he added. That one last word was enough to put on the alert all the other dogs. They inched close their noses wrinkling.

 

“Reveal you face !” ordered the dog holding your arm tightly. They were surrounding you and there was no way they would make you pass now. You had to react. With all your courage you shoved a strong kick down his jewels; even if he was covered by the armour, it seemed to be effective. The dog emitted a long howl of pain while  falling on the ground.

As you felt his grip disappear from your arm, you immediately gave it your all to run away. You could hear their growls, their calls and the noise of their spears behind you as you headed toward the only thing that could hide you. The forest.

You felt you lungs explode and your head spinning, but you had to run, the air was so cold it was killing you and you had no energy. They were following you, you could hear them. There was no way you could escape just like that, they could still smell you.

You threw yourself in the snow, rolling between the fallen leaves and the uncovered mud and quickly stood up only to start running again deep into the forest.

After a few moments you couldn’t even see  the light penetrating through the trees. There were too many and you didn’t know where you were, but at least those dogs seemed to have lost your trace. You could hear their distant barking slowly disappear as the darkness and the silence took over that place.

 

“Fine ! I’m done !” you huffed trying to regain your breath “ Now I’m completely lost ! I’m probably going to die anyway …If it isn’t for those dogs, It  will be because I’m starving” you concluded holding your stomach, you’re starting to feel dizzy.

What was that place ? The trees were so high and there was almost no light. You couldn’t see where you were going ,now the only thing left for you was hope. Maybe an _**angel**_ from a non-existent sky coming to save you. You chuckled at your thought. You don’t know why but that word seemed familiar to you.

Without paying attention, you walked into something. It was something incredibly jelly and sticky. A large shadow hovered over you. You raised your head going completely pale. In front of you there was a giant undefined monster.

It was at least three times bigger than you and it was completely deformed. It had different eyes and mouths that slowly melted to fuse with each other and to give birth to that THING. There were different creatures amalgamated. They emitted a terrible sound that hurt your poor hears. This was even worse than the dogs.

 

You didn’t have the time to think. The monster hit you with his self-created arm making you crash into the tree behind you. You fell down miserably as you felt the blood dripping from your mouth, the tree behind you fell on the other side raising a giant cloud of dust. The sound emitted from the creature became louder as it prepared a second attack.

 

You won’t survive this …. This is the end. Your body isn’t moving.

You covered your eyes as you waited for the final strike. A big noise filled the place

 

But nothing happened.

 

You opened your eyes only to see the big creature collapse on the grown with a strange silver liquid dripping from its body. After a few moments it was turning into dust.

Your visions was blurred, and you were aching so badly. Suddenly from behind you could hear the same big noise as  the creature was slain … someone killed it. You watched as the monster dissolved completely, all the dust flying towards you making you cough.

There was a figure behind that dust, a tall and slim figure … It was standing still in the dark observing you.

 

Then you noticed.

 

It was like the time had stopped. Even the sound was muffled.

 

It was like your heart had stopped.

 

The only thing you could do was to let yourself be absorbed into that deep cold and mesmerizing stare of those gleaming blue-orange eyes.

 

 

_The only colours in that cold darkness…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So This is how it ends :D I think the real story starts now :D see you soon !


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely don't know how to summarize this chapter ahahah sorry ! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ! here it is a new chapter :D I had fun writing this ! I hope you like it XD  
> Sorry if there are mistakes >.
> 
> P.S Pretend that symbols like !"/()£56&%$%&" are written with WingDings ahahha I couldn't put it here XD

**“Leave me alone ! please …! Let me go !”**

 

**“Stop crying Idiot ! Nobody will come”**

 

**“No ! please …please… Alice !”**

 

**“Wait ! Why did you hit her ? What if she’s dead ?”**

 

**“Fuck !... What do we do now”**

 

**“…Just throw her body down here.. nobody dares to come here “**

 

**“ Fine! ..but let’s go… I don’t want to get in trouble …let’s go !”**

 

 

Your head was aching… Those eyes … the memory of those eyes kept pervading your mind. Now everything was black but still you were almost feeling the warmth of their light on your skin. Where were you ?

 

Your mind had gone blank, you could feel your back against something cold and hard but it wasn’t the ground. Your eyelids felt so heavy you couldn’t even find the strength to open your eyes. Your hands were tied up your head while your body was somehow held by some kind of support. You felt the gravity call for you. If it hadn’t been for those things keeping you up, you would have surely fallen down.

But now that you think about that… why the hell were you completely tied up ?

You were in that forest and then … there was someone … he had saved you from that horrible creature but now ?

 

You forced yourself to open your eyes and face the strong light pointed at you, you couldn’t even focus on where you were at first. Everything seemed white to you, and when you gradually regained your sense of sight, you found out that you weren’t wrong after all.

 

You were in a big white room. There were no windows but the only brightness of the walls was nauseating enough. It reminded you of an hospital ... you didn’t like hospitals, your heartbeat was becoming louder now. You could turn your head enough to see that you where tied to a big metal plate and you were completely surrounded by a big transparent capsule that limited your living space. You knew you weren’t always the bravest but anyone would have panicked finding himself in this situation so, as always, you didn’t need to hold back … you couldn’t anyway. The silence in that room was too loud and your ears were exploding.

 

“Where am I…?”

you cried helplessly with what was left of your voice. You could taste blood. At the memory, your gaze rapidly shifted to the part of your body that creature had hit back then, your shirt was torn and you could clearly see bandages wrapped around you abdomen. Blood spread all over that poor shirt … you were feeling sorry for Toriel.

The worst scenario you were thinking was that the royal guard had captured you, but something wasn’t right. Why would they bother to take care of your wounds ? Killing you was the fastest way.

You could hear something from afar. Footsteps getting closer. It was a smooth and measured pace and it was getting closer and closer as your heartbeat was fastening.

Suddenly an automatic door, you did not notice before, slammed open revealing a tall figure on the edge.

Was it a man ? You couldn’t figure out. He inched closer with an elegant and imposing pace slowly making himself clearer. He really resembled a man but it certainly wasn’t … he looked more like… a skeleton ?

 

You couldn’t tell.

His facial feature were well pronounced and thin. His mouth was longer and slightly opened, his white neck covered by a turtleneck and his slim figure wrapped in a long and adherent black lab coat. He had two large and black sockets from which peeped two different coloured pupils.

 

Those eyes.

You couldn’t forget them

It was him.

 

He was now standing there in front of your capsule with an indifferent expression. It seemed like he was trying to read something inside of you with those eyes slightly squinting. You were feeling like you were naked in front of him and this scared you.

 

“Was it you …?” you slowly asked almost in a whisper, His gaze shifting to meet yours for few seconds

 

No response.

 

From nowhere he pulled out a pen and a small clipboard.

 

“ **!£$% &/()(/&%&!!$"£%&/!&"$$%&/(!/"&£%%!/"£(!/"&£%**" 

he slowly spoke averting is gaze to scribble some weird symbols, his voice was so deep and calm.

 

What ?

Was that another language ? Oh damn …

 

“Can you understand me ? … was it you who saved me ?”

you asked again louder, from the way he looked at you he seemed to understand what you were saying but you were not sure.

 

“ **!£$% &/()(/&%%$%&&%%!)=?^^?=°§ççé*@@@/&%$&!$£%)(/&%%###@@@]!")($$3456"** 

 

Was he even listening to you ?!

You watched dumbfounded while he turned his back to you just looking around as he was checking on something.

 

“Hey ! Wait Damn ! Listen to me ! Can you let me out ?”

you shouted the fear almost forgotten, his behaviour was getting on your nerves.

 

He stopped walking and remained completely still for a few moments that seemed like an eternity, then , without moving he slowly tuned his head to glare at you with the tip of his blue eye. His eye lit up for a moment and you instantly felt the grip on your hands and body suddenly vanish, as you were about to hit the ground you just stopped mid-air floating in the capsule.

He raised his arm up and another door opened revealing a monitor with different statistics. You heard a strange noise above you, you raised your head to meet two weird electric devices appear  and point towards you. Why were you feeling like this wasn’t good ?

 

“Ehi ! W-w-what are you doing ?!”

you shouted desperately trying not to capsize because of the lack of gravity.

 

Why the hell wasn’t he answering ?! It was like he  considered you less than an object … not worth answering, huh ? You were almost pretty sure he could not understand you….worth giving it a try.

 

“ You stupid dumbass motherfucker ! Are you mute or something ?! Are you deaf ?! Did I do something to you ? I just want to go HOME ! WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM HERE  ?!!!”

you screamed at the top of your lungs out of frustration, you didn’t know what else to do…

 

He didn’t budge.

 

He turned to you with the same apathetic expression letting a small sigh slip from his mouth.

Did he just sighed ?!

 

Suddenly he raised his arm up again and the devices were activated. A long jolt run through your back making you whine in pain and surprise, you could feel something warm in your chest.

What was happening ?!

You couldn’t hear nothing from the outside and all the colours had mixed together forming a weird vortex of light. Only those flashing eyes fixated on you were clear.

 

“S-stop it !” you screamed but the sound came only in your mind, you tried hard to pull away from that uncomfortable sensation but it was useless.

 

 

“ **Let it go** ”

 

 

A firm and dark voice resounded in your head. You anxiously turned your head looking for the source of that voice.

 

 

“ **Don’t hold it in. Let it go** ”

 

 

Again that voice …  finally your gaze fell on the only person here  with you. You found yourself face to face with those gleaming eyes, they stared directly into yours like mirror.

He wasn’t talking. He was just there in front of the capsule staring at you, but those eyes were talking to you somehow. Your fears suddenly vanished as you slowly relaxed.

You felt something inside your chest being pulled out.

 

 It hurt … it really hurt.

 

 Your tears fell down on your checks like rain from the sky, but your eyes remained on his.

 

“ It hurts …” you murmured as a white flash slowly  leaked from your chest . This was when you averted your gaze.

You had never saw something like this …

A white pure heart was floating in front of you; Its light was so strong you could hardly keep your eyes open. It was so warm and for a moment you felt like you were going to melt. It was so small and still so bright. That was nothing else but you.

 

It was you.

 

It was your soul.

A unconscious smile spread on your lips. There wasn’t a motivation somehow you felt connected with yourself again and you were so happy. You raised your amazed smile to look back to the man in front of you.

Surprisingly you found him completely in disbelief. He looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were completely wide open like his mouth.

 

 

“ **White …?** ”

 

 

His whisper filled your head, he seemed quite shocked: his eyes weren’t moving an inch he wasn’t even blinking.  Was something wrong ?

After a few moments he calmed down and his incredulous expression was replaced by a cold and harsh one.

 

 

“ **Useless …** ”

 

 

He hissed almost frustrated

 

“What ?! … What are you saying ?! “

You almost snapped too loud for you mind to bear. How dare he ?  

You immediately felt the connection become weaker as anger boiled in your veins. That was you and being called useless was quite annoying.

He seemed to sense the lack of connection and he quickly took control, his eyes lighting up again. Suddenly you felt a strong force pulling your bright light away from your chest. You were left breathless as a strong wave of pain affected you. You screamed

 

“STOP IT ! IT HURTS ! LET GO !!!”

You though your throat was going to break, tears now flowing, but there was no stop. He stretched out his hand to envelop the small heart.

 

He was trying to steal your soul !

Now you really couldn’t breath.

 

“STOOOOP !!!”

one last desperate shout as your head fell back down only to raise back and  weakly glare at him.

The very moment he touched you soul there was a big white flash, you heard the glass of the capsule shatter violently; the man in front of you was sent flying towards the wall but ,just before the strong impact, his weird magic stopped him mid-air. He was now floating. He gently flew back down landing like nothing had happened even if his stunned face said the contrary.

You were there breathless glaring at him like it was the worst thing in this world. He raised his hand up again but nothing happened…

He seemed quite surprised for a moment but then he tried again and again … and again

 

But nothing happened.

You didn’t know what was happening , and you didn’t want to know. There were only three  word in your mind.

 

“Let me go …” you huffed with your trembling voice. Confused, He looked back at you , his eyes moving frenetically as if  he was looking for something he couldn’t find. You then understood he could no more see it.

 

He couldn’t see your soul.

 

You took the chance.

You quickly started to run towards the only exit in the room, but he was quicker. A sudden barrier raised in front of you making you crash into it and fall down. You didn’t even have the time to turn back, that now his face was a few centimeters from yours. His eyes looked like flames, you couldn’t move …. something was blocking you …

 

“Let me go ! Can you understand me ?! I know you can ! It was you in my mind before!” you shouted trying to free yourself from his invisible grip. His eyes studied you curiously for a moment and then turned back to you again.

 

“I am afraid I can not “ he finally talked letting his dark and soft voice fill your head “you’re quite an interesting anomaly … but we are short of humans and the barrier must be broken” he added increasing the pressure on the grip, he really seemed upset about something

“Let. Me. Go !” you hissed between your teeth “If I’m this **useless** then let me go !”  you added with bitterness in your voice. You felt him stiffen.

 “Your statement is invalid. Indeed, if I really did let you go, you would disappear anytime soon” he raised his voice like he was mocking you. That made you shiver.

 

“ _W-what …?_ ” you asked with a faint voice

 

 

 

 

_**“You are broken “** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, It seems you can't escape now XD What will you do ?  
> Did you like it ?  
> I accept any advice XD adn correction of course ! :D


	5. The white soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Now it's finally Summer time here XD  
> As always I hope you like this chapter XD  
> The reader will sing a song here, so if you want to go and listen to it here is the link :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW0yowNEIo8

**“It’s your fault if he’s like this now !”**

 

**“Mom sorry, I just wanted to …”**

 

**“How could you take him out with his conditions ?!!”**

 

**“He can’t go on like this, I’m sure he’ll recover this way…”**

 

***slap***

 

**“You’re just like your father … useless dreamer**

 

**You ….**

**……**

**You’re broken”**

 

 

You’re broken?

 

You’re just going to disappear anyway?

 

“Bullshit! I’m perfectly fine unlike your brain !” you hissed “the only place I’m going to disappear from is this one !”

 

His eyes quickly flashed, while he violently brought his hand on your neck depriving you of air. You could feel his irritation run into his body. He slowly rose up not leaving his grip on you.

 

“You’re just a filthy human …and you do not deserve such confidence. You’ll do as I say. You’re not going anywhere but here, giving out your soul if you mind. I’ll try to fix it”

He almost hissed letting his deep voice become more like a growl. His sudden change left you frozen and desperately seeking for air. He glared at you one last time and then shoved you on the ground making you fall near the broken capsule. You bumped your head.

 

How did he have so much strength?!

You felt like you dislocated your shoulder…

That felt so unfair, you were so useless in moments like this, what will you do now?

You saw his figure quickly disappear,from the same door it appeared, leaving you…

You trailed your fingers on your red and bruised neck. The tears threatened to go out but you were putting all of your will not to let them fall.

 

Enough tears.

 

You didn’t know where you were and you didn’t know what time of the day was …. But now, it didn’t matter anymore. You slowly found yourself a little spot protected from that annoying light and the cameras you had found spread all over the place. You laid down cuddling with yourself, trying to ease your sleep. If you knew yourself enough, there was always a way for you to placate your anxiety and fear:

_sing_

With you trembling voice, due to the tight grip that man had on your neck, you started singing.

 

Softly.

 

Sweetly.

 

 

“ _Je t’aime, Je t’aime toujours_

_I am forever yours …_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher …_

_You’re always in my prayers_

_Softly, switly, wrapped up in heaven’s arm_

_Sailing, soaring_

_Over the moon gathering stardust …_

_Be still, be safe, be sure.._

_Je t’aime, je t’aime toujours… “_

 

**_‘Thank you sis!’_ **

 

A voice rang in your head making you gasp. What the hell was that ?

Somehow it felt so familiar. A smile spread on your face

 

You were feeling much better now. Your heartbeat had come back to normal as you let the following silence envelop you. The lights were suddenly turned off and that helped you to relax, this way you were feeling protected and not seen somehow.

 

You gazed absently towards the door that man had crossed. Now in that darkness, everything seemed so different … in that darkness you still remembered the moment he had saved you, the moment he had seemed to be different from what you expected.

 

It had to be this way.

 

As you were lost in your thoughts, your eyes made out a little shadow not so far away from you. That was a plain white room… you did not remember any objects there.

 

It was moving.

“ _Now,now what happened ? It’s not funny this way_ ” a tiny voice pouted

 

You shivered.

 

Unfortunately you knew that voice too well and that wasn’t a good sign.

“Flowey …” you said standing frozen in place.

 

“did you come to take my soul ? Seems like it’s useless now” you slightly smirked looking at the flower, his damn smile never leaving his face.

 

“ _Golly, I did not human. It wouldn’t be effective anyway, but he could help me_ ”

You understood that “he” was referred to that man.

 

“Do you know him?! Who is he?” you asked raising your voice

 

“ _He’s the Royal Scientist_ ” he concluded smoothly just to see your reaction. Anything royal here sounded like ‘danger’ to you now.

Well If you’re here then the king is aware of it … but you still had your soul on your side.

 

“He couldn’t take my soul you know ? just like you” you said directly to him, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Suddenly his words came into your mind.

 

“He said I’m ….”

 

“ _Broken? Useless?_ ” the flower completed leaving you astounded.

 

“How …? Why…” that was the only thing you could say to him.

 

“ _That’s true, your soul is an anomaly_.” He said

Finding him so eager to give you an explanation, you took the chance.

 

“Why is my soul broken?” you firmly asked

 

“ _What colour was you soul when tried to steal it_ ?” He asked

 

That white heart flashed in your mind.

 

“It was white, wasn’t it?”

What?!  He had seen it as well…

 

“ _You have to know that there are seven types of souls, and each of them is characterized by a colour that point out a trait of that person._ ”

He paused looking at your confused expression, his smile spreading on his face

 

“ _Blue is integrity, light- blue patience, yellow is Justice, Purple is perseverance, Green is kindness, Orange is bravery and Red is **determination** “_ he put some emphasis on that last part but you did not seem to mind. A realization stoke you.

 

He laughed.

 

“ _You don’t seem to find your colour anywhere, do ya_?”

 

“I…” you started not really sure of what it meant “I have no … traits ?”

 

“ _Exactly_!” he exclaimed like it was the answer of a quiz game “ _you’re broken and empty ! you’re nobody! You don’t deserve to exist !Ahahahahaha_ ” he madly laughed under you frozen expression.

 

You were nobody ? Was that the reason why you didn’t have any memories?

Flowey’s expression changed again to a serious one , He seemed almost frustrated.

 

“ _To extract a soul a connection is needed, but you’ve nothing to give. It’s like yours it’s not even a soul. Somehow it creates a barrier that cannot be crossed_ ” his voice was so low you could barely hear him.

 

“ _Well Howdy, you’re not a problem for me yet! I’ll see what the good scientist can do about it!_ ” he smiled “see yaaa’ sweetie!”

 

 “Wait !” you shouted but he was gone underground. How did he do that ? You wished you were like him.

You found it weird for him to come here only to take a look at you and even to explain everything. Did he gain something ?

 

Well … he clarified the part about your soul being broken, but you were not sure yet about why you had to disappear… maybe that scientist had said that only to scare you.

You didn’t want to think about it. You were so tired … you passed a hand trough your hair sighing. You noticed something on the edge of your forehead … a scar ?

Where did it come from?

You shrugged. Who cares. You let yourself slid on the grown before closing your eyes and let yourself drift to slip.

\------------------------------------------ 

 

He had watched you.

 

He had watched you so intently.

 

This wasn’t the first time he saw a human. But you were like a math problem to him.

A problem to which he could not find a solution, and that was enough to make him boil with anger. He had to find one.

He couldn’t stand the sight of you. And yet your sweet voice had reached him leaving him so confused.

Was that a human magic? No. It couldn’t be. Human couldn’t use magic.

 

It was so soft and frail.

 

_He would have destroyed you._

 

_He would have stolen your soul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end XD did you like it ?   
> I'm already writing chap 6 so it'll be out soon I guess :)
> 
> Byeeeee


	6. Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuppie! I did it XD I wrote this while i was in the car ahaha I couldn't see anything XD

**“So that’s your dream huh?”**

 

**“Yeah ahahahaha … but mom says It’s stupid…”**

 

**“Hey! No dream it’s stupid! You’re crazy, even if it was stupid it’s still your dream”**

 

**“What’s yours then?”**

 

**“ahahaha well…**

**It’s a secret”**

 

 

The feeling of hands touching you woke you up.

 

It was so uncomfortable…

 

You unwillingly opened your eyes and found yourself staring into two pairs of eyes, the impulse to shout was strong.

 

“What the hell are you …?!” you stared confused as two unknown monsters were lifting you from the ground bringing you ‘who knows where’.

 

They were really tall. Not like that man, but definitely taller than you, they were holding you like you were less than a feather and you couldn’t even shift. Then you realized.

 

You couldn’t move.

 

“What did you do to me ?!” you shouted anxiously making them gasp

 

“Wait! Be still!” exclaimed one of the two, his voice was as high pitched as Flowey’s.

 

“The injection is taking its effect” completed the other with a calm voice.

Did they inject something in you?!

 

No. This wasn’t calming you.

 

“Let me go! I want to move !” you shouted trying so hard to move your muscles, but it was useless.

 

“Stupid human stay silent!” a strong slap came against your face. You felt your cheek burn as you glared at the monster in front of you. He was so calm first but now all you could read on his face was just disgust.

 

“Hey! Why did you hit her?! Are you crazy ?! That’s not what Dr.Gaster ordered!” cried the other one anxiously .

 

Gaster?

Was that his name?

 

“Nothing is wrong with that. They always need this to just shut their mouth” added the other one carelessly grabbing your arm again.

You decided to stay silent for now. You realized they were taking you towards that fateful white door …maybe… that was your chance…

You waited for it to be opened, they dragged you through it and then your act begun.

You couldn’t sense your body but still that injection hadn’t taken a complete effect on you yet.

 

This required the maximal concentration.

 

You closed your eyes and suddenly relaxed all of you muscles letting the gravity envelop you.

 

“What the?!” shouted the the monster suddenly feeling you weight increase.

 

“Is she dead?” Questioned the other one, you could sense fear in his voice.

 

“Nah, I think she’s only pretending…” concluded the other one releasing his grip on you only to get closer to hear your breath. You held it.

 

“Fuck she’s not breathing!”  he hissed strongly

 

“What do we do now ?! He’s going to kill us ! Was the injection too strong?” the other one started to panic, sweat clearly visible on his forehead.

 

“Wait … I’ll find something …stay here with her ,got it?” the other monster said uncomfortably as He headed towards another direction.

You could hear its footsteps slowly disappear. It was gone.

 

That was your chance!

 

You promptly stood up making the monster scream. Without thinking you had already punched him in the face with the intention to shut his mouth.

 

“Damn!.... I’m so sorry!” you apologised .

Well, at least that would have given you more time to run since you couldn’t exactly move so smoothly. You didn’t have that much time.

 

You choose a dark corridor that seemed perfect for you to hide. You slowed down a little to catch your breath and to take in the scenario in front of you.

It was a long corridor. The walls were nothing like the ones in the room you had been imprisoned. They were grey and old **,** there were often several rooms preannounced by a big window on the walls that allowed you to see what there was inside. You kept walking for a little bit. There seemed to be no one, still you could feel the air getting thicker and colder… this surely was weird…

Suddenly one of the doors you were passing made a weird sound that made you gasp.

 

You looked at the window.

 

No way…

 

That room was full of weird and gelatinous creatures… they were big and tremendous.

The looked exately like the big monster you had met in the forest, the one that had almost killed you.

Did it run away from here?

Every room ahead of this one was filled with different types of creatures similar to that one. You could see  the faces of real monsters melt together  into a sticky jelly …  

There was a label in front of the doors, it said:

 

“ _Amalgamates_ ”

 

These were normal monsters …

You shivered …

 

It was him. You  could feel it.

 

He had done all of this. To his same kind.

 

You felt your chest being filled with disgust and anger as you watched those horrible creatures.

They were even worse than monsters. They were nothing ..

 

“This is so cruel” you murmured painfully averting your gaze from those creatures.

He had even killed one of them …

Your soul was broken but … did he at least have one?

 

Surely not.

 

The cramp in your legs warned you that you didn’t have that much time before the complete effect of the medicine. Finally that apparently endless corridor came to an end and a light caught your attention. It came from a room. You slowly got near that room only to get a better view of what was standing in front of you.

This was really dangerous, they could find you.

A weird and deep voice came to your hears.

 

You stopped.

 

Someone was talking. You couldn’t understand the language …

Again that weird language!

 

It was him.

 

Damn you had done so much to get away but you only reduced the distance between you two.

 

“Shit !” you hissed slightly raising your head to peer at the window.

It was really him.

A tall and slim figure was standing there in front of a big monitor. He kept talking this language simultaneously moving his hand in a weird way. It looked like it was recording something … then you realized.

 

_“beware of the man who speaks in hands…”_

 

Oh shit.shit.shit.shit.

In a few days you had been able to get caught by the royal guard and to be imprisoned by the man Toriel ha warned you not to meet.

You were in a serious danger.

The moment you turned your head to run away was the moment someone grabbed it making you fall down on the ground.

 

“Found you little bitch!” someone hissed in your hear grabbing you from your hair and dragging you. You let out a loud cry of surprise and pain as you turned your head to face the two monsters behind you.

 

“Let me go! No!” you screamed when you saw that the destination was his room.

 

“Shut up!” he shouted again but his yell was quickly cut off by the door slammed open in front of you.

 

His black lab coat floating at the sudden movement of air, his severe eyes piercing through you like he was silently scolding you. Seen from below he seemed much more imposing and strong and that made you shiver. His gaze slowly shifted to the monsters next to you.

 

“I thought I had asked you to do something simple, didn’t I?” he solemnly spoke with a deeper voice. Why was it so cold?

 

“y-y-es sir! We did it ! We brought you the human safe and sound !” screamed with an high-pitched voice the monster at your left.

Gaster’s gaze fell again on you for a few moments knitting his brows.

 

“Safe you say hmm?”

He said, suddenly kneeling in front of you. Closing the distance between you two. You weren’t breathing anymore… the same was for the two monsters.

He rose is hand bringing it near your face. You immediately shut your eyes as reflex.

 

Nothing happened.

 

A warm touch filled your cheek making you open your eyes with surprise. His expression was so concentrated like he was reading something in you. His soft but still rough hand trailed small circles on your cheek examining it.

There was a sort of hole in his hands …that was really weird.

In a few moments you could see anger flash in his eyes and he quickly stood up leaving the other two monster startled.

 

“Didn’t I say to bring the human here?” he raised his voice as it became deeper as a sign of his anger.

 

“Y-y-yes we did sir” answered the panicked monster

 

“Indeed it seems that the subject had been damaged, how comes?” his eyes were now gleaming

 

“She wasn’t quiet sir … I  just …” the monster who slapped you spoke not finding any words to placate the solid shivers that were running down his spine.

A strong wave of power suddenly exploded making the two monsters slam against the wall.

 

Strangely it did not affect you.

 

The tall figure quickly vanished appearing in front of that monster. The only thing you heard after that was a loud and painful shout …

 

_“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh”_

 

You saw that big monster collapse on the ground desperately holding onto his arm … what was left of his arm.

All his forearm was missing and a red liquid was copiously leaking from his wound. You could hear him sob like a baby and catch his breath.

 

He cut off his arm …

The same arm he had used to slap you…

 

That was horrible.

 

In Gaster’s face you could not read any expression, it was like he wasn’t feeling anything.

 

“Learn your place” Gaster murmured so quietly it sounded like wind.

 

“I’m sorry! I---aaa I’m sorry” Cried the monster trying to hide his pain.

 

This was really making you angry.

You watched as the two poor monsters made their way far away from the corridor

 

 “and do some cleaning here” Gaster’s voice harshly  echoed in the corridor making them gasp and quickly nod.

 

Then everything was silent.

 

He slowly turned his gaze to you as you let some shivers run down your spine but you maintained your angry stare fixated on him. He seemed to notice, because his expression changed into one of slight surprise, surprise that soon could be read as irritation. Did he hate you so much?

Yet his touch was so gentle back then…

You tried to stand up but your body was now completely still. That medicine had taken its complete effect.

 

“Damn!” you hissed trying in vain to move your body.

 

He gave you a pity stare and he raised his arm as your body was suspended mid-air again.

He brought you into his room/office dropping you in the centre of it.

 

“ouch!” you huffed  with your fall. You were now laying on the ground and the only thing you could see was the dark grey ceiling of the room.

 

Fine.

If this is the game he’s playing, You’ll play it.

 

Fortunately you could still talk.

 

“What are you planning? You can’t do anything” you mocked him. The fact that you couldn’t see his face and the fact that right now you were completely angry at him helped you to gain your courage.

There was a moment of silence.

 

“You are not in the position to talk I assume” he finally answered, his voice was quite calm.

 

“Why did you save me that day?” you quickly asked interrupting him

 

“I did not save you” he firmly answered “I captured you”

 

“But you killed that thing” you added knowing his upcoming answer

 

“It was just another failed experiment” he added with indifference “It was fortunate I found you there”

You could not believe your hears. He killed those monsters …he

 ruined them…they were just a bother to him… that made you so angry that tears

quickly formed on your eyes.

 

You managed to turn your body on one side so you could face him even if strands of hair fell in front of your eyes.

His eyes widened seeing you expression. He could not understand your irritation.

 

“YOU’RE HORRIBLE!!!” you shouted angrily as the tears slowly run down “you say you want to free every one … but they will be free just without you!!!” you screamed again as suddenly your body felt much lighter.

His face was so confused that he looked like a lost child. His gaze shifted to your chest, it seemed to be resonating with something.

 

“I promised I would help them …” you started finally standing up under his amazed expression.

 

“you should not be moving” he murmured to himself in disbelief

 

“YOU’RE THE TRUE MONSTER ! Someone who hurts and kills his own kind without caring is better dead here in the underground ! You don’t value life !!!” you screamed with the last bit of air you had in your lungs. Suddenly your chest felt so warm and a feeble light leaked from it.

 

He could see it.

 

Something had appeared on your soul for a moment only to disappear right after.

A shade of blue had appeared on your white soul …but now … it was gone.

The light disappeared and everything came back to normal.

You looked at each other in confusion as you tried to gain your breath.

 

He slowly got close stretching his arm towards you with his eyes wide open but you quickly slapped away his hand with all your strength.

 

“you …” he started

 

“Don’t touch me!!!” you screamed running away from the room in the corridor.

What the fuck did just happen ? 

There was something on your soul … a trait?  But it had disappeared…

 

It was blue … integrity…

You felt like you had run out of all your energy.

 

You were going crazy !

 

He was sick !

 

 

 

_Everyone was sick!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always :D Hope you liked it !
> 
> See you next time!


	7. Can't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> First I want to thank you for the support some of you gave me ! It means a lot to me because this way I'm having much more fun writing thi fic XD  
> I hope you like this chapter as well :D!!!

 

Gaster’s face was leaning on his hands, his gaze fixated on the monitor as he watched infinite streams of number flow under his sight.

Everyone of them, every single code he was able to decode it. Every single problem, he was able to solve it.

 

Apparently you were not a number.

 

A few days had passed after that event but nothing new seemed to have happened. You had returned to the white room exhausted after running mercilessly and continuously for hours seeking for a way out. But there wasn’t a way out for you.

He had observed you for all that time, but you didn’t seem to be affected by any particular reaction … instead, your soul activity seemed lower than normal. Something seemed to bother you. Something he could not see.

His tired eyes finally detached themselves from the screen, letting out a sigh.

 

That was a big problem.

 

Normally the humans presented themselves with a particular trait on their souls, like a plate recognition. This way it was easy to establish a connection between the souls and then proceed to the extraction.

 

Your soul seemed to miss that normal feature.

 

On his research on the Amalgamates, he had come to the conclusion that every human could wield the power of the determination which was the cause of strange anomalies occurred on the timelines during the fall of the first human.

That power allowed every human soul to persist after death with an incredible power unlike monsters.

 

Yet even this special feature was missing in you.

 

He could not really figure out what kind of anomaly you were.

That blue shade that had appeared on your chest couldn’t have been his imagination.

But soul traits didn’t just disappear like that. That was the only hint he had to define you. He knew the answer was hidden under that event.

Maybe Adult humans had different souls?

 

No.That could not be it.

If every human soul lost its strength reaching the adult stage, they would lose their incredible power as well … and the Great War occurred not so long ago said the opposite.

There was no end to it. All of this questions wouldn’t have led him anyway.

He could ask him. After all he had been informed of his visit on today.

His gaze silently shifted to a small vase of golden flower on the table.

 

 

_What a nauseating smell_.

 

 

\---------------

 

You were starting to lose hope. It had been days now … yet nothing happened.

They even left the door of your white room open just because they knew you wouldn’t have been able to find a way out. At least they would let you take walks around the corridors to explore the place, everyday you discovered new rooms.

 

Lately you were feeling down … well, it was understandable in your situation, but you felt that wasn’t the only reason. Somehow that outburst against the scientist and the appearance of that trait on your soul had changed you. It was like his sudden disappearance was weighting on you as if you were missing something you had always had …. You felt alone and lost.

What made you perplexed anyway was Gaster’s attitude. After that day his face was never seen again. You were kept there like a dog waiting for his master.

You had tried to gain his attention when in a sudden outburst of rage you had smeared the floor with the word ‘ **MORON** ’ written in gigantic letters towards the cameras …How childish of you …then you decided that it was too dangerous to do that ever again.

Anyway not everything was so bad after all if you had to stay positive. Those two poor monsters showed themselves to bring you food and clothing and lately you had like exchanged a few words with them and they didn’t seem to be so bad.

 

“Do you call this food…?” you asked with a smile wrinkling your nose at  the white gruel in front of you.

 

“Shut up human! Just be glad you can eat!” burst out the bigger monster with a low voice. You had learnt that his name was ‘Jack’. He was quite fat and you almost couldn’t see his feet under his belly … he resembled a dinosaur and that was hilarious. The thinner one was named Zavre. He was jack’s total opposite, he was always panicking over stupid things and it never failed to make you laugh.

 

“Fine fine! I’ll eat it” you said snatching the plate from his hand.

 

“Make it last for today, because I won’t have time for you. We have visitors” He added laying down the clothing on the floor.

 

“A visitor? Who?” your gaze than fell on the clothing laying on the ground in front of you.

Jack seemed to look around just to check if someone was listening to him and then he brought his attention back to you.

 

“The King is coming here” he murmured with tension in his voice.

 

The King?!

Of course he Knows you’re here …

Jack seemed to notice your terrified expression.

 

“Got it?! Eat your food and change you clothes ! That’s the only thing you have to worry about” he scolded you making you gasp.

 

“But can you tell me how the hell am I supposed to change my clothing in front of the cameras?!” you complained pointing out at the cameras.

 

“You don’t have to change if you don’t want” he grunted turning on his heels towards the exit.

 

“But this way I’ll end up stinking like you!” you mocked him looking for a reaction but he just glared at you with a murderous intent and then turned again to start walking.

 

“Is your arm okay? Take some rest okay?” you shouted in the distance to reach him. He stopped for a moment and then he walked away …what a monster…

 

You knew he despised humans. It seemed that almost everyone here in the underground did. But now with your memories gone you could not feel that sense of belonging to your race and you had nothing left with you. That prison anxiously brought you a sense of safety and that was all you could say.

After forcing yourself on that terrible plate of ‘food’, you decided to do what you had always been doing from that day.

 

Stroll around looking for a way out.

 

You started walking  towards a new corridor wondering where it would have led you. Every time you prayed with all your might that you could smoothly walk around without meeting him. He was the last thing you wanted to think about … yet he was the only thing that could give you an answer. From what you had experienced in those few days he usually didn’t leave his office except for something really important and that was to your advantage. As you walked you made out a sort of library in a room.

Nice! That could help you find some answers you need. You’ll check out later

 While you were going on a pleasant smell filled you nose. It was so sweet and the air was warm and soft. It seemed familiar to you… you increased your pace as you excitement rose, it did not smell like something inside the lab…

 

 maybe you were near the exit, maybe you did it, maybe ….

 

You stopped.

 

There was a big garden in front of you, a big garden in a white room?

A garden full of golden flowers that were slightly moving at the soft artificial breeze.

 

What a delusion…

 

What the hell was a garden like this doing here?!!

As your eyes shifted to every angle of the garden savouring every single flower your heart stopped as you saw a giant silhouette among them.

You promptly lowered yourself hiding behind the first brunch you could find.

You peered outside as your eyes widened.

 

Toriel?!

 

No…

 

It was much taller and bigger. He was a giant goat-like monster. Just the sight of him instilled fear and alarm. A long purple mantle covered his back, while a shining and heavy armor protected the rest of his body. He looked like a sculpture, like a big painting. Golden hair framed his face while his beard could be seen under his chin. It was so weird seeing a big creature like him gently caressing those golden  flowers below him, but what stroke you was the look in his eyes.

Maybe it was because you did not remember anything, but it was the saddest look you had ever seen. His deep blue eyes were completely lifeless and the wrinkles accentuated his pain. They had a strange light into them, like their time had stopped so long ago in the past and they could not find a way back. They were like they had run out of tears and a soft veil covered them from the world outside. It really pained you to see this and somehow you felt similar to him … you knew … he had gone through a lot of suffering.

Suddenly  a rustle awakened you  from your thoughts. You saw another figure approaching from afar.

 

It was him.

 

It was Gaster.

 

He slowly approached the monster paying attention not to step on the flowers.

He didn’t seem the type to care about these trivial things. That was weird.

 

“I knew I would find you here Your Majesty” his soft and deep voice echoed in the room.

 

What?!

 

Your Majesty ?!

 

That was the king ?!!!!

 

Oh God ! You had to do something for your ability to get into the worst situations !!!

 

“I see you took  special care of the flowers I gave you” the king spoke turning his face to Gaster, his mouth opening in slight and bitter smile.

 

“Of course I did. It was a gift from you” Gaster said bowing as a thanks.

That was surely a fake.

You really couldn’t picture him taking something to heart for someone else.

 

“How is it going with the construction of the core?”

 

“It’s almost completed. In a few months everything will be settled.” Gaster said with a firm voice.

The king nodded letting the silence fill the room for a few moments.

 

“About the human …” finally those words left his mouth, words that Gaster seemed to have been waiting for a long time since his body suddenly stiffened.

 

“Something went wrong.”Gaster clearly admitted “I could not extract her soul”

The King’s brows furrowed

 

“What do you mean?” His presence now towering on the scientist

 

“There seems to be an anomaly … there is no soul trait. Her soul….is white”

The king widened his eyes as slight irritation run trough his eyes. It looked he wasn’t himself anymore …

 

“was there nothing you could do to identify this anomaly? You are the royal scientist after all” his voice was cold now and you were shivering right since the subject of their conversation was you.

 

“I have an hypothesis.”Gaster affirmed wandering in his thoughts, waiting for the king to leave him the space to talk.

 

“I think she’s missing something that is important for humans. Something even more important that life itself. This unknown variable can imprint on the soul the fundamental traits that make people what they are. Their true essence. Indeed I think that without that fundamental feature we would look pretty much the same. Her soul is trying to compensate this loss with the appearance of traits based on her reactions … but they’re not permanent.

... That’s why we don’t have time.”

 

“What do you mean with that?” the king asked following his speech

 

“If we don’t hurry up and fix this, she will lose what she has left of her human nature. She will just lose herself and disappear. At that point her soul will be useless for us.” Gaster ended with a grave voice like if it was an unchangeable truth.

Suddenly rage flashed in the king’s eyes as he quickly inched closer to the scientist who seemed to not care.

 

“WE CAN’T LOSE HER !!!” he shouted out of control, his big arms slightly trembling. Gaster’s eyes studied him with concern but without moving.

 

“YOU !.... you.. you have to do something! You know more that anyone else what there is to know about humans structure…” He finally lowered his voice with his now irregular breath.

 

“I am afraid the loss is not in her anatomy structure … It is really something that I can not simply comprehend … I need some time.” Gaster admitted lowering his head.

 

“You’d better comprehend it soon …” the threat left so easily the king’s lips.

 

“Your Majesty … I need to ask you something …” Gaster started with an unsure expression you were seeing for the first time on his face.

 

“Talk” answered the king with a firm voice

 

“I am aware that the disappearance of the queen and the loss of your beloved sons makes this really hard for you to talk about  … but did Chara’s soul or behaviour ever change during her stay here?

Your Majesty you are the only one who knows humans souls and actions better than anyone.”

 

Gaster was choosing his words with attention. It was like he didn’t want to break something frail. You could see it …

 

The queen had disappeared?

Chara … you had already heard that name. When was it?

 

The king was standing still. At Gaster’s words his breath hitched while his gaze fell softly on the golden flowers below him. Again that look in his eyes.

His hand gently caressing a tiny golden flower, letting its soft petals brush his finger.

That moment of silence was so hard for you to endure. You didn’t know why but when every second passed your pain increased …

 

“The first time she fell here … my son was the first one to find her …” he finally started with his voice like a murmur.

 

“she was always quiet at first and never talked … I think she never opened herself completely to us …. I still had faith on humans. I kept telling her she was the future of humans and monsters but I could not imagine that humans’ cruelty was that wide…” his  hand was now reaching the flower’s stem.

 

“I really think she changed a lot and when she fell ill … she had lost the will to live … It was like she was aiming for something completely different but I was too blinded by my pain to see … she did not say a word to me … until the end.” His voice was cracked , his grip grew stronger as the golden flower fell lifeless on the ground.

Gaster’s gaze followed the flower until the end, remaining still.

 

“Gaster.” The king raised his head towards the scientist calling for his attention.

 

“I can’t  give you a scientific answer. But The choices we make and our actions are what determines what we are. Everything we live leaves a permanent sign in our hearts … and sometimes are exactly our choices that can hurt and break our souls.”

 

“I do not understand sir” Gaster admitted with a puzzled look.

 

“You have never been good on these kind of things Gaster” the king said with a smile but still Gaster’s expression did not change.

 

“I must go now. I hope you’ll find a way soon because I’m not patient.” The king said quickly turning his back to the scientist to walk away

 

“Wait …I” Gaster gasped stretching his arm towards that big figure. The king stopped for a moment

 

“I don’t know if this can help you … but the reason I can not stop hating humans is because… _I can’t forget_.”

 

He can’t forget …

 

Only a word flashed in your mind as your lips softly moved at the heavy intuition …

 

 

 

“ _memories_ ”

 

 

 

_You thought your soul wasn’t broken at all._

 

_It said exactly was you were._

 

_It was blank because you had no traits._

 

_You had no traits because you didn’t know who you were._

 

“I need help…” you sighed while your gaze as well as Gaster’s fell on that now poor trampled flower.

 

This might get more complicated than what it seems.

 

 

 

_Hell if you knew…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is getting complicated ahaha  
> Be prepared XD
> 
> See ya!


	8. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! XD I had so much fun writing this chapter XD!
> 
> Hope ya like it !!!

 

Okay.

 

You can do it…

 

You really can do it…

 

It simple after all …

 

You just have to knock, go into his office and ask him to help you recover your memories.

 

The fact that you hated him and that you were completely scared of him was irrelevant …. Right?

 

You could overcome this because you were strong … right?

 

…

 

…

 

“I can’t do this!!!” you desperately shouted putting your hands between your hair

 

“Could you please stop shouting? Do you want me to lose one hear as well?” Jack said calmly appearing from nowhere making you jump.

 

“AHHHHHH fuck ! Jack I thought I was going to die!” you cried at him exasperatedly

 

“My intention wasn’t to scare you . If you really don’t want to eat I can just bring this back” he blankly said with no expression.

 

“Pfff I don’t care about that gruel I don’t ….” You started mocking him but as soon as your gaze fell on that plate of steaming spaghetti you stopped.

 

“Jack!!!” you screamed again.

 Poor jack who couldn’t cover his hears.

 

“What?!” he replied annoyed

 

“What’s that?!” you feigned tears as you pointed to the marvelous plate

 

“What do you mean? It’s exactly what you see!” he grunted avoiding your gaze but he couldn’t hold your suspicious stare.

 

“…”

 

“Zavre cooked it” he admitted lowering his head

 

“AH! I knew it!” you accused him raising your voice.

 

“Who cares! Just shut up and eat!” he shoved the plate in your hands before going away.

 

“Wait!” you stopped him with all your might “ I … need your help with something…” you added almost murmuring.

 

“What?” he asked curious

 

“I need to talk with him …” you finally said releasing your breath

 

“Him?” he  asked. How could he not understand?!

 

“Him!” you exclaimed. Just the thought of saying his name out loud made your heart ache.

 

“Fuck! How many ‘him’ do you think there are in this word?! Speak clearly dumbass!” he shouted now with his patience over the limits.

 

“Gaster!” you hissed between your teeth

His face finally calmed down at your words replaced by confusion

 

“I can’t help you. We never talk to him” he affirmed calmly looking directly at you

 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you his lab assistants?” you asked dumbfounded

 

“Does this mean we have to talk to him? Just so you know, He’s not talkative at all, He stays in his office almost all day doing his weird stuff.” Jack said to you.

You silently stared at him

 

“Stop staring at me! Do it by yourself!” he scolded you as he turned on his heels and walked away.

 

“Ah! You make this so easy!” you pouted at him walking towards the opposite direction.

 

Yes ! So easy that the last time he talked to him his arm was cut off!

 

You shivered at the thought.

 

You walked towards his office trying to calm down, you whished you were as angry as you were the last time you were with him.

This way it would have been easy to ignore your fears.

You saw his door closed and no sound was coming from that room. You gulped  as you stretched your closed hand towards the door to knock.

 

“Ahhh! I can’t do it!” you jumped impatiently on your feet ,quickly retrieving your hand and turning your back towards the door.

 

The door slammed open.

 

Oh shit. This really remembered you something.

 

“May I ask the reason of such a ruckus?”

His cold voice resounded as you slowly turned your head to face him standing in front of you.

 

“I—i- ….well …I …” you kept stumbling in your own words and this was making you look like a stupid.

His eyes kept following you with slight confusion.

 

“Indeed I suggest you to come here with a formulated sentence, because I don’t have time” he finally said on the verge of closing the door behind him, but you strongly slammed your hand on it to stop him.

 

Maybe too strongly.

 

“Ouch!...” you hissed looking at your now red hand. His eyes lit for a moment piercing in you.

 

“Well?” his voice startled you.

You softly breathed to calm down as you finally spoke.

 

“Let’s make a deal” you finally said now seriously catching his attention.

There was a moment of silence in which his eyes studied yours .

 

“Come inside” he said moving himself to grant your passage.

Could he just once stop staring at you?! This was too much!

 

His office wasn’t as big as you expected. You had seen it through the small window but that day your attention wasn’t exactly on that.

It was a rather dark room, there wasn’t much furniture either; there was a black desk near a giant monitor in front of it. Some shelves completely buried behind his scattered papers, the only thing that out of place with all of that was vase with a tiny golden flower in it.

 

The door was suddenly shut behind you and you quickly turned to him.

 

“So?” he started leaning his back on the closed door as if he didn’t want you to think there was still a way out from here now. His gleaming eyes roaming over you as always trying to get as much information as he could.

The silence wasn’t helping you collecting your thoughts and you couldn’t allow yourself to mess around again.

 

 

“Help me recover my memories”

 you suddenly spoke avoiding his astound gaze.

 

You were feeling hot … all that pressure wasn’t good for you.

 

“Human, you think you are in the position to make requests?”

 

“...yes” you blurted as bold as never. His face darkened.

 

“What do I gain from this?” he murmured to you with a big deep voice that made you shiver as he brought one hand up to caress his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Well…” you started trying to find your words

 

“you get to find a way to fix my soul … so do I” you concluded as He finally showed signs of slight surprise on his face.

 

“After all we’re on the same boat” you declared feeling much more comfortable now that he was clearly paying attention.

 

“Interesting …” he started detaching his back from the door and walking around you. But his continuous walking was getting on your poor nerves …

 

“you are aware that if we really fix your soul I’ll steal it from you, aren’t you?”

 

“I won’t let you” you promptly replied with a hint of defiance in your eyes, but he ignored you.

 

“Well?!...” you blurted out with anxiety in your voice hoping he would stop.

 

As if … He knew exactly what he did to you.

 

“Human.” He finally talked stopping in front of you, lowering to reach your height.

 

“I usually don’t like working with others, let alone with a mere human” he added as if he was trying to test your true intentions

 

“I don’t like you either!” you said loudly, offended by his talk “But you won’t let me out of here, won’t you? At least you’re a doctor …”you added.

 

“Fine” he said too quickly for you to realize

 

“Yeah I …. What?!” you shouted in disbelief as His eyes cringed from the noise.

 You really didn’t expect him to accept.

 

“Don’t misunderstand. I was intentioned to do it anyway” he walked toward his monitor

 

“Do what?” you asked in confusion

He turned to you with an obvious expression.

 

“Soul connection”

 

What?

 

“If your memories are really what we need to recover your soul, we need something to stimulate them” he added searching something on that monitor of his.

 

“Yeah …but how?”  you dared to ask.

 

“There is no such a thing like emotions. Memories are just a part of the brain that can be stimulated by electrical impulses … but that won’t be enough. I need to check on you continuously, I need to know what you are thinking.” He added positioning himself in front of you.

 

“W-w-ait! You want to do this now?!” you screamed backing out. The last time you had a kind of connection with him it hurt so badly …but it didn’t work.

 

“Of course. We can’t waste time” he quickly replied with his eyes immerged in yours

 

“It won’t work! The connection is exactly what I’m missing …I’ll just blow up everything again!” you said with a perplexed voice.

 

It can’t work …

 

“Indeed your soul tries to erect a protection barrier since you don’t have any power yet. Our first goal will be crossing this barrier and at this point It will be all up to you.”

 

“What do you mean?” you asked confused.

 

“I need you to trust me” he finally spoke, his voice getting darker.

Silence filled the room.

 

“I don’t know ….” You said unsurely.

This would have never worked. This connection had to be sincere to happen, but none of the feelings you had right now was sincere …

How could you trust him? After all the things he had done … yet it was the only solution for you to keep going on.

 

You raised your eyes again studying his, but unfortunately you really couldn’t read anything else except interest and maybe determination.

You were scared to death.

 

“Will …I mean …will it hurt?” you asked with slight sadness in your eyes and for some reason he seemed taken aback.

 

“I do not know. It is the first time I try this. For us monsters a connection of this kind can take place only once in our life.” He answered as if it was nothing.

 

Once in his life?!

 

“But doesn’t mean you will lose this option forever this way?!” you blurted out without thinking.

You shouldn’t be worrying about this trivial things!

 But somehow you felt this connection was really important for monsters.

 

Being able to feel what the other feels … being able to understand each other. 

His eyes widened at the sudden sentence

 

“I do not care” he added regaining his expressionless attitude.

 

“Alright then” you concluded washing away your weird thoughts

 

“I will wait for you to calm down first. Tell me when you feel you are ready” He started getting closer to you.

 

Too close.

 

You could feel his calm breath on you and the shivers you had easily run down your spine. You felt so vulnerable and small in front of him.

He could have killed you anytime … but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t

You gave a last glance to the only part of him that seemed to calm you.

 

His eyes.

 

You didn’t know why but even if he never showed any expression, his eyes seemed to be always piercing into you, crude and sharp and at the same time sweet and gentle.

Now in the darkness of that room, his eyes were shining of their incredible blu-orange colour and now you were starting to feel absorbed by them.

 

“I’m ready…” you whispered without giving it much thought

He slightly nodded as he raised his hand bringing it on your chest caressing it gently.

You lightly jumped as heat rushed on your cheeks.

 

What the hell was that?!

You really couldn’t imagine him doing things like these, he seemed so concentrated on you that you were feeling crushed.

 

“Stay still” he murmured sensing your tension.

That was too easy to say. You remained focused on his eyes.

His hand now went down looking for yours. He  gently took your hand bringing it at the lever of your eyes, you could see his face behind you fingers.

His palm was leaning on yours now as if you were separated by some kind of barrier.

His hand was warm and much bigger than yours. His fingers were so thin and long …

Suddenly you felt drawn into him and without thinking your fingers wrapped around his, holding his hand tight.

This time he was the one to react.

You felt him stiffen under your touch as his eyes slightly widened.

 

He didn’t expect this.

 

Now you were finally feeling something warm thug at your chest. Your heart was going crazy.

He probably noticed because he brought his other hand up leaning on his own chest, his face slightly corrugated as he pulled something out.

Your eyes widened in amazement.

A bright light leaked from him, a small heart was now floating in front of you, as you took in the warmness of its gentle light.

 

His soul …

 

Some shades of orange and blue made their way on that little heart.

 

Just like his eyes…

 

It was oh so true that the eyes were the mirror of the soul.

 

On the back of the soul you could catch a glint of red but it looked so pale, it was like it was fading away … you got closer to get a better look and something caught your eyes.

 

Black …

 

A shade of black was hiding behind all those colours …How can it be?!

Black wasn’t a trait … why was it there?

 

Was he just like you?  

You couldn’t figure out …

 

“Look at me” his voice resounded in your ears as your gaze was called back to him.

O God!

He was so much closer now!

Your could feel your heart beat strongly in your ears, you couldn’t think anymore.

 

“Trust me” he murmured as his hand left yours to reach your chest again.

At the feeling of something being pulled from inside you, you released your breath  as you closed your eyes trying to let everything go.

 

It was the moment.

 

A warm light finally erupted from your chest as well, you opened your eyes to see your white warm heart float in front of you.

 

That was so beautiful …

 

“Now I will pull your soul towards mine. It will be a very delicate operation … you have to trust me now” he started with his sure voice that startled you a bit.

 

You nodded confused as he enveloped your heart in his hand without touching it; you suddenly felt scared of letting go,  the air was starting to get heavier as the light increased as well as the pain in your chest.

You frowned in pain.

 

“It hurts ….” You sighed as tears swelled up in your eyes.

 

“Don’t hold it. You have to trust me !” he encouraged you

 

“I’m scared ! I can’t do it!” you cried as the pain increased  and a strong energy started to form between you two.

 

“Look at me!” he raised his voice almost desperately, quickly getting your attention.

You looked into him looking for comfort.

 

In that moment you did not feel alone …

In that moment you didn’t feel lost …  his eyes seemed transparent to you now … you really wanted him to help you …

 

You sighed as you slowly tried to relax every single muscle. The energy slowly went down and the pain stopped.

 

Suddenly you felt much lighter. Everything around you disappeared and it was just you and him in front of each other, he pulled your soul a little more towards his but this time it did not hurt. They were almost touching.

You felt an unbearable warmness come out from both souls and in that moment you only wanted so desperately that contact, it was like they had been looking for each other for a long time.

The heat became more intense until finally they touched.

Even with all the words in this world, you knew you would have never been able to describe what you felt or what you saw.

The light enveloped your bodies in a tornado of colours, you couldn’t figure out where your body started or where his ended. It was like you were melting together as well as your souls.

 

A strong wave of pleasure hit you. Too much to hold …

But it wasn’t just that. There was fear, loneliness, guilt … pain … so much pain.

 

Was all of this coming from him?

 

Your tears run down your cheeks but despite those emotions, in that moment you were feeling complete, you were feeling that you weren’t alone in that vortex of feelings.

You stretched your hands in front of you as you felt something warm embrace you.

You closed your eyes leaning your head on that warm support. Some words were coming to your mind … you wanted to ease this unbearable sweet pain, you wanted to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

Were those words coming from you?

Yet without even talk you knew he could feel it.

 

You felt something stiffen under you  as the bright and warm light slowly disappeared from your sight replaced by the darkness … it was muffled but there was a deep and desperate voice calling you…

 

‘-------!‘

 

‘-------!’

 

“------!!”

 

Your eyes immediately flew open as you gasped at the sudden awakening.

 

You realized.

 

Your body now was completely leaning on him. You didn’t know how but you both ended up on you knees and his hands were holding your shoulders tightly; not even a second passed that you felt him abruptly pulling you away from him, not leaving his grip on your shoulders. You looked at him with surprise.

He was much paler than he already was, sweat was clearly visible on his forehead …

 

Was he shaking?

 

His eyes were completely wide open, lost in his thoughts, it was like he had seen a ghost.

You worriedly reached for his stretched arm, slightly touching him but he quickly gasped retreating himself with surprise.

His breath was so tense.

 

“You ….were the one who was calling me …?” you murmured  as he slightly stiffened fixing his upset gaze on you breathing heavily.

 

“How …did you know my name?” you asked with a worried expression. He just looked at you for a moment as if he was trying to look for an answer himself; then he averted his eyes from yours.

 

“I just knew ….” He answered with a cracked voice.

 

“Did …did it work?” You dared to ask even if deep down you knew it had worked. Even his disoriented face was the proof.

He tried to calm down as he stood up.

 

“I think it did … It is not so strong yet, but it did work” he added regaining his deep voice.

Not so strong yet?!

He meant it could get stronger ?!

 

“I…” you started reaching for him, but as soon as he noticed you coming ,his eyes lit up and he quickly backed away leaving you speechless.

 

“Stay back!” he shouted looking at you like you had done something terrible.

You felt bad somehow.

 

“I want you to stay in the white room until I say so, don’t you dare to show your face here without my allowance!” he raised his voice making you flinch at the sudden behaviour.

 

“But why ? … We still didn’t …” you started feeling hurt.

 

“GO!” he finally shouted out of control as you quickly shut your mouth.

A sudden and cold silence filled the room.

 

You didn’t understand why … but pain and confusion were swelling in your chest as the tears showed themselves.

 

The anger took control.

 

“I HATE YOU!” you screamed with all your might as you run away slamming the door behind you.

 

\-------

 

“Fuck!” he hissed between his teeth as, in a moment of rage, he sent all the papers on his desk flying.

 

What the hell had happened?!

 

This wasn’t in the plan …. He did not expect it to be so strong. He had underestimated it.

 

He knew that at first the connection would have caused those strong feelings in him; but according to the statistics he had calculated he could have been easily able to overcome them.

 

 He couldn’t do it.

It was the first time he felt something like this.

All those emotions … all that pain and confusion you had, without even knowing …

Yet he did not expect you to trust him so easily and that had really caught him off guard.

He wondered how could you bear these burdens.

 

That’s right.

 

Emotions were a burden. They were more dangerous than any poison.

 

Ha had to be careful.

He had to maintain enough distance during the first days of connection.

 

He was playing with fire.

 

 

 

 

 

_A very dangerous fire…._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what did just happen?! XD
> 
> See yaaa ! :D


	9. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry I'm late XD  
> It took me a lot to write this chapter ahaha and somehow the more chapters i write the longer they get ahaha I have to do something about this XD  
> I assure you the next time it'll be shorter ahah unless you like long chapters :D
> 
> Hope you like it :D!

That night you did not sleep.

 

Not even the night after…

 

And the night after that.

 

It was so unbearable … you just felt oppressed

Like if somebody was slowly crushing your bones and you were out of breath.

It was like they were preventing you from breathing.

And that was an unbearable weight.

All those nights passed between rude awakenings, sweat and anxiety, had almost brought you to the edge of madness.

There was a constant sense of loneliness that kept assaulting you, a sense of need that made you desperately long to cross that that white door.

You could feel the heart in your chest burn as it desperately cringed at the loss…

 

At the loss of what?!

 

You really didn’t want to believe yourself …

You didn’t want to admit it …. Yet you were wondering if that torture was the same he was going through … if he felt like this … if he felt this irredeemably thirsty and alone …

Probably you weren’t yourself anymore … maybe you had really gone crazy.

You were missing so much his touch that it seemed so unreal to you, his face, his hands, his warmness …

 

“Oh God … I’m hyperventilating” you huffed as you quietly rolled on the ground facing the ceiling.

His eyes ….

 

“Augh! Stop …” you shook your head trying to wash away those merciless thoughts.

How much had it been?

One week?

You had been laying down on that white floor continuously, trying to ease your stress, not even the food Jack brought had a taste anymore … but maybe, that was the only positive thing.

 

He did not come.

 

Not even once

 

You were feeling less than an object. A little bit more and you would have surely become part of the exiguous furniture in that room.

You were still trying to understand why his rejection had hurt you so badly …

Maybe it was because you had never seen him like this before.

He must really hate you …well… that’s normal after all, isn’t it?

You were a human.

That made you so angry !

You didn’t even know who you were, and they were already judging you from your race … this stupid ideals. ..

Why did that big war break out? Was the situation that bad?

Oh you felt so empty … useless …

 

His voice …

“Ahhh  …. This is so annoyi…..”

 

“Would you just stop it?!” a loud and stressed voice made your heart skip a beat.

 

“Oh freaking …!?” you suddenly gasped ,turning your dumfounded expression towards that voice.

The door was wide open  and a slim figure was lingering on its edge with an heavy breath.

 

“Oh ….” Your expression suddenly changed to a cold one ignoring the sense of relief you were feeling in that moment.

An incredibly annoyed and tired Gaster was standing there looking like you had ruined his life forever,  as if your were some kind of leftover of nature.

Big dark circles could be seen around his big eyes and his face was covered in sweat, let alone his tired breath.

He really was in a scruffy state.

 

“What ?” with a bitter tone in your voice.

 

Why didn’t he just leave you alone?!

 

He looked at your boldness in disbelief and anger

 

“Y-you ... have no idea…” he started with a low growl as he gnashed his teeth.

 

“Well I don’t! I suggest you to come here with a formulated sentence next because I don’t have time to lose!” you mocked him as your irritation rose, you let yourself fall back on the ground like a pillow.

You couldn’t stand his sight right now.

He seemed to lose his words after your sudden reply.

 

“Stop thinking ! I can not stand your useless mind!” he complained walking impatiently towards you.

 

“As If I could ! …. Do you really think…?!” you stopped widening your eyes.

 

Wait …

He can feel your…

 

“ you can …” you mumbled as the heat rushed over your cheeks

 

“ You’d better stop!” he interrupted you with impatience. He was already hovering over you.

Wow … he completely looked like someone else

So the anger and the stress you had, he was feeling like this … was that why he was so different?

But …was that all your fault?!

 

“I can’t help it! Do you believe I can just stop thinking if you order me to?!” you burst out, turning your shoulders towards him.

Why was it so cold?

You were shaking  …

Something violently grabbed you from your shirt and you found yourself face to face with his deep and sharp eyes.

 

“Listen. We need to balance this connection. I will not let a stupid human, who can not control himself, ruin everything”

You didn’t know why but, with this closeness, your mind was feeling much lighter …like if a big burden was gone…

 

“uh ….uuh” You started with a sleepy voice trying to keep your head high.

Why was your visual so blurred now?

 

“Hey. Can you hear me?” his voice was resounding in your ears like a far echo.

 

“Uhh…” you tried again but without strength your head fell back down leaning on his shoulder.

He suddenly stiffened as realization came to him. He quickly put his hand on your forehead sensing that terrible heat rush over your body.

 

“Body temperature ….” His gaze quickly went to all the plates of food and water left abandoned in that room, barely touched.

 

“Fool…!” he hissed, lowering himself to take all of your weight on his back.

 

“Uhh…ahaha…” you unconsciously let out as he quickly brought you out of that white room.

 

 

 

When your eyes opened, you found yourself facing a dark ceiling that you immediately recognized.

What happened …?

You slowly rose up on your back as your gaze fell on the blanket over you and the white gruel on the shelf next to you

That surely was weird…

 

“You woke up” his voice called your attention.

It was much calmer now.

 

“yes .. I” you spoke without knowing where to start

 

“Your body temperature was higher than normal” he started reading your thoughts

 

“ahaha … so it was that” you said rubbing your hand in your hair.

He turned to you with an icy stare.

 

“Do you want to disappear?” He suddenly asked with a deep voice .

 

“What ?! … of course I don’t …” you exclaimed as you shivered.

Why was he saying this all of sudden?

 

“Don’t ever neglect your weak and useless body like that anymore” he coldly added giving you goose bumps.

He wasn’t shouting or scolding you at all, on the contrary, his voice was so calm and sharp … it sounded more like a treat.

You lowered you gaze .

Of course you were just the cavy, you could not allow to make his experiment a failure…

Your hand grasped the cover over you as you swallowed that bitter truth.

 

“ahah right … well, now I’m okay” you added with a trembling voice gazing at the man sitting in front of you.

He looked at you  in silence.

Was it over?

Did you have to go back to that infernal white room again …?

No please.

 

“C-can I ask you something …?” you started trying to gain all of your courage

You took his silence as a yes.

 

“You said the connection needs time to be balanced … I’m feeling much better now but back then … it was like not breathing …” your gaze was fixated on that poor cover you were holding tightly.

 

“I-i don’t want to be a burden  but … I think that it would be better if you’d just … let me stay near you for the time being… I can concentrate better …”

He didn’t want to admit it, but her presence had calmed him as well. He was feeling much better now … maybe that was a good option.

He sighed.

 

“If you dare to bother me, I guarantee you will not see anything else except that white room” he declared turning his back towards you.

Your face lightened.

Really?!

Was he really letting you?!

He looked at you with confusion before standing up and heading towards a shelf near his desk. Then he extracted a white ampoule full of a luminescent liquid.

 

“Where are you going?” you asked as you saw him open the door of his office.

 

“Not of your business” he plainly answered with no expression

 

“… C-can I ..?” you started only to be interrupted by his cold stare

 

“Do what you want” he cut you off before exiting the room.

You quickly jumped of the bed following him out. You could not hold all of your excitement inside of you, but you tried anyway in order to not bother him.

You silently walked through corridors you had never seen before, light and darkness alternating themselves. If you had been alone, you wouldn’t have been able to go back anymore…

How big was this place ?

No wonder why you couldn’t find an exit.

 

Finally, the smooth walls and the several rooms disappeared, replaced by the walls of what it seemed a dark and humid cave.

It was a totally different place…

The only source of light in that cave was given by small blue crystals set into the walls … it looked like magic …

Water was dripping between the rocks displaying a wonderful colours play and the rush of water filled your ears relaxing you.

When you exited the cave, to your amazement, there was a bigger cave with a big waterfall.

It was like being in an underground labyrinth… even thought you were already in the underground.

Streams of water were everywhere side by side with various footpaths between the rocks …

 

“We’re out …” you murmured to yourself as you took in all that view.

Sincerely you were expecting to find snow all around you … you did not know that place at all.

Gaster kept walking without giving you much attention, unconsciously you stared at his figure from behind as he moved, wondering how could he maintain so much  composure … he wasn’t human after all.

After few meters, he stopped in front of a completely dark cave. You could not even see beyond your nose … too dark.

His eyes lit up releasing a warm light that could allow you both to keep going.

Under that feeble light, you made out some small lanterns that probably were used to illuminate that dark passage. He slowly extracted that weird potion, pouring it in a lantern, suddenly, like a reaction all the lanterns around you lit. It was a wonderful light-blue colour that softened the atmosphere. Now the road ahead of you was clearly visible.

 

“Did _we_ come here to lit the lanterns ?” you asked with curiosity, not really expecting an answer.

 

“Here in the Waterfalls the roads are often dark. For generations these lanterns have been used to show the way to lost travellers.” He started without detaching his eyes from the new lantern he was lightening.

 

“ _I_ come here to renovate the chemicals substances used”  you found it rather funny the way he was putting emphasis on the word ‘I’ as an answer to your ‘we’.

 

“That’s cool” you answered with a slight smile.

You knew the situation hadn’t changed, but trying to be friendly could be an option.

You could see he didn’t particularly care about you and since you could not even run away like you wanted, he had you in the palms of his hands.

You didn’t know anything about him.

Something about what he had done.

But still …nothing about him.

 

Since he was so concentrated on what he was doing, you decided to walk around just a bit to discover what other scenarios this place could offer you.

He didn’t seem to notice your movements behind him or maybe he didn’t mind it … anyway you kept going.

Thanks to the light emitted by those lanterns, you could easily see the various footpaths that stretched out in front of you. A brighter cave caught your attention as few sparkles came from it.

What was that?

You looked back at Gaster but he was not moving so you just shrugged and kept going.

You crossed that small cave to find yourself in front of a magical scenario.

 

The stream of crystalline water crossed the ground and far away you could make out a giant castle, just like the ones in fairy tales…

A few sparkles were all floating in that weird artificial sky. They looked exactly like stars but you knew they weren’t.

There was no sky in the underground.

Some of them seemed so close to you and others so distant … this somehow gave you sadness.

Everyone of them … they could not see the sky.

 

“hi!” a little voice called you attention.

When you lowered your head you were facing a weird shaped monster.

It was so cute.

It looked like a little silver drop and it was looking at you with sparkly eyes.

 

“Are you a human?!”

His tiny voice echoed in the room.

Was this really okay? Maybe it was a bad idea to walk away from Gaster.

 

“Umh …” you tried to talk but you really didn’t know how approach this conversation.

 

“What is a star?”

The little monster suddenly asked.

 

“W-What…?” you answered at the sudden and weird question

 

“ Can you touch it?” he continued with a mono tone

 

“Well … you can’t” you answered with slight confusion in your voice.

Was it okay for you to chat like that?  

 

“Can you eat it?”

What kind of conversation was that ?!

 

“Of course not !” you smiled at the dumb question, but the little monster seemed so sincere and serious while he talked.

 

 “Can you kill it? … Are you a star?” he finally asked studying you curiously.

 

“Wha- ahahaha ….” Your laugh escaped without too much thought.

 

“You’re a weird one!” you exclaimed still laughing as your gaze fell on the sparkles floating in that dark sky.

 

 

**‘Sis it’s so beautiful! Thank you ! you’re my hero !’**

 

 

you blinked in surprise as that sudden flash passed in your mind. A strong wave a melancholy hit you.

 

“What are you doing?” a severe voice scolded you bringing you back to reality.

Gaster was standing at the entry of the cave, his  arms folded, as if he was expecting a valid explanation.

 Oh damn …

 

“Indeed that is weird. I thought you said you would not have been a burden.” He started with his voice as a hiss, you were about to open your mouth but he raised his hand stopping you midway.

 

Okay. No talking…

 

“Adventure yourself in places you do not know, in your health state furthermore, and alone. I do not expect your retarded mind to understand the importance that your soul has for all the monsters, but it would be appreciated if you just listened to my instructions.”

 

“I am not alone I….!” you answered turning towards the little monster that was there in front of you.

 

“…!”

It was gone.

 

Gaster’s eyes looked at you with pity as you tried to make excuses.

 

“There was someone here!” you firmly stated pointing to that now empty spot.

You couldn’t stand to be treated like some stupid and mental damaged being.

You hadn’t gone crazy!  Not yet …

Gaster seemed to think about something for a moment and then his eyes suddenly widened as he quickly made his way towards you. There was worry in his eyes …

 

“You said there was someone here? Was he a monster?” he asked as he kneeled down touching the spot you had indicated.

 

“Yes …uhm It was a monster. It was here a few seconds ago, it even talked to me… even though what it said did not make any sense …” you started with confusion.

 

“make any sense …?” he murmured to himself as recollection flashed in his eyes.

 

“What …?” you asked hoping he would explain his weird attitude.

 

“An anomaly…” he concluded letting out a sigh, his brows knitting.

He slowly stood up letting his resigned look wander through that sky

 

“What you saw does not belong to this word. It is from another timeline”

His eyes looked really worried, and you could tell it wasn’t the first time it happened.

Were there other problems he had to deal with?

 

“are you saying he was a time traveller?” you huffed letting a small laugh but his serious look made you stop right away.

 

“Seriously?!” you asked dumbfounded

 

“I won’t bother to explain. Not that you would understand … ”  he said as he tiredly leaned on a near rock.

It was almost like he was talking to himself only.

You didn’t know what he was thinking but you could feel what effects his thoughts had on him.

You were feeling tired and helpless.

You were feeling sad.

Maybe this was a much bigger matter than you expected.

His tired eyes lost in the emptiness of that sky and his face marked by fatigue made you shiver.

You didn’t want that…

You remained silent as you let a soft and fresh breeze caress your hair.

 

“Have you ever seen a star?” you started keeping your gentle gaze on those little sparkles above you.

He lifted his head confusedly at your sudden question.

 

“The sun is a star” he answered with a serious expression.

 

“That’s not what I asked” you promptly answered back

 

“There are no stars here” he cut you off shortly.

Why was his voice so sharp?

 

“you know…even If I know what stars are, I don’t remember ever paying attention to them… on the surface. I thought it was stupid”

A strong melancholy was affecting you, you felt so oppressed…

 

“Of course It is. They are just giant burning rocks.” he answered studying you with curiosity.

 

“ahaha is that what you think?” you lightly laughed trying to wash away that feeling.

 

“you know what? I think we are just like stars. Everyone of us.”

His eyes slightly widened

 

“On what bases are you implying this?”

 

“There are so many of them … just like us. Looking at them, I always thought no star would feel alone with all the others next to her ...” you stretched out your arm in front of you as if you wanted to grasp those little sparkles.

 

“but stars can not move…

…No matter how many stars there are next to her, she will never be able to reach anyone … she will just stay there shining of her own light. The feeling of having what you need in front of you and not being able to reach it …. That’s so painful. In the end we are always alone …” you stared blankly into that fake sky as you slowly inhaled the sweet scent of that weird place.

 

You didn’t know why you were opening yourself so much to him or why he was still there listening to your stupid speech, but it was stronger than you.

You finally turned to him with a smile.

 

“Right now, since I have no memories, I’m a useless star. I don’t have my own light …and I can’t even see the stars next to me  … that’s why I want my memories back as soon as possible.

I want to go on without giving up. I want that star to move …even if it means falling off that beautiful sky of hers.”

 

That’s right.

If you had fallen in that place maybe it was meant to be.

You just didn’t know yet.

 

His gaze was now completely lost in yours, like if he had seen a new nature phenomenon. His eyes wide open but still, gentle. His mouth slightly opened as he slowly breathed, so softly it could barely be heard.

 

“Oh …sorry! Ahaha I talked too much …” you realized bringing your hand in your hair in a sign of embarrassment, sensing how awkward the situation had become

But he just remained silent. Again that curious look on him …

Did you have something on your face?!

 

“always…” he sighed as he detached himself from that rock.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Why do you always do that?” he asked with pure curiosity in his voice.

 

“Do what ..?!” you impatiently asked, feeling nervous as he got closer

 

“you always smile. Why?” he finally asked leaving you speechless.

Was this the reason between his curious stares?!

 

“Do I have to cry? Why do you never smile?” you mocked him with irritation

 

“I don’t see the reason” he just answered

 

“Well you don’t see a lot of things” you quietly mumbled to yourself until his gaze suddenly pierced into you making you gasp.

 

“n-nothing!” you promptly answered standing at attention like a soldier.

 

“Let us go. We wasted too much time” he turned letting out a weird sigh.

 

You couldn’t believe your hears…

 

Was that a muffled smile?!

 

Really?!

 

Maybe not every hope was lost.

\--------

Red.

 

A beautiful shade of red had appeared on her soul this time.

 … so bright..

It had disappeared but it was a clear sign that her soul was trying to wake up.

 

It was so interesting.

When she started talking he felt she was trying to reassure him somehow.

Humans surely were stupid.

Given her situation, how could she worry about others? Besides this wasn’t the first time she did that…

It was something he couldn’t comprehend yet.

Now he was feeling much better as gave a last glance to those sparkles far away.

 

_‘stars’_

\------

None of them had noticed the hidden tiny golden flower who had watched all the scene.

_“This is bad._

_Determination appeared on her soul …if that’s her trait, I might not be able to rule this word as I wish anymore … I have to do something”_

His eyes quickly wandered towards the castle as a wide smile formed on his lips.

 

 

 

_“What a wonderful idea…”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> I wish I could give you a well written story :/ but I'm still messing around XD  
> Thanks a lot for your support despite this <3
> 
> Byeee


	10. Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !  
> Here I am with a shorter chapter XD It's a cute one I think :) I want the reader to get used to the enviroment she's in.   
> There is a new character here XD you'll see.  
> Forgive my mistakes >.

 

“Our lungs inhale over two millions litres of air every day, without even knowing. Their surface area is large enough to cover one side of a tennis court …!”

You excitedly giggled as you kept leafing through the pages of the various books you were reading.

 

“Wow ….There are more living organisms on the skin of a single human being than there are human beings on the surface of the earth ….”

You said again with amazement in your voice as you made yourself comfortable on that randomly arranged couch.

 

“Shut up or get out of here” a serious voice scolded you as you covered your mouth with your hands.

Damn … It was stronger than you.

 

“Sorry …” you added nervously looking back at your books.

 

You had found plenty in that library inside the lab, and since you didn’t have that much to do during your days, except the so boring soul tests to which Gaster submitted you. You just decided that reading wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Surprisingly you had found a lot of books regarding the humans anatomy and the most weird facts about the human body.

That was the most interesting thing you had ever read about.

Well about why you were there with him …

Okay maybe you could say you just took the yard from the inch he had offered you. Strangely you felt much more at ease in a place where there was him, that’s why you had started to pass most of the day inside his office reading in silence …

 

Well maybe not exactly in silence … but reading anyway.

 

He wasn’t okay with this at all … you could see it, but there wasn’t much he could do. He had allowed you to stay and since that day you started coming there.

Off course sometimes you couldn’t tear your eyes off him while he was working.

You had learnt a few things about him.

 

For example when he saw something interesting he usually narrowed his eyes and his breath slightly hitched.

While when he was in front of something he didn’t understand he always brought his pen to his mouth slightly touching it ,his eyes were so sharp it scared you … even though it was so funny seeing him in difficulty.

 

It’s not like his attitude had changed towards you, but after that night he seemed much more stressed and he was starting to lose interest in the things that surrounded him.

It was like he was closing himself in a self-created world only him could see and you were starting to wonder what he was seeing.

It all happened after that weird day you had saw for the first time that thing he called ‘anomaly’. He hadn’t explained to you what that meant yet so you really didn’t understand … but this seemed to stress him out like you had never seen him before.

 

Sometimes he just left his office lab just to wander around the various corridors and closed himself in those rooms frenetically searching for something.

 

You didn’t even dare to follow him…

 

Sometimes he seemed so lost in his own thoughts that he stopped in the middle of his work just to gaze at the emptiness of the room, then he just blinked returning to the various files on his monitor and his papers of data.

Also the king had started come by often to check how your soul extraction was progressing. You never showed your face to him and when he was there you just closed yourself inside the white room. His visits always made you anxious …

and judging by Gaster’s behaviour after his visits, it wasn’t good . The king didn’t seem to be himself anymore after all …

 

Something was clearly bothering him, and you were not saying this only because of his behaviour, but also because in the last day you were being assaulted by a strong sense of bewilderment and weariness.

You didn’t even try to ask him …

Your feeble attempt to start a conversation with him was just smoke in the air.

He didn’t like you in the first place and all that pushed him to talk to you was just curiosity probably … still you didn’t like to see him so anxious.

 

 “ hey !... Did you know this? We exercise at least 36 muscles when we smile”

You stated turning your gaze towards him, his back was facing you as he, as always, was working on his weird stuff.

He just glanced at you for a moment before turning back to his work ignoring you.

You huffed.

 

“You probably don’t get to exercise these muscles that much!” you pouted throwing the book behind you.

He sighed before turning to you passing his hand on his eyes as a sign of tiredness and then he just looked at you with a sort of exasperate and pleading eyes mixed with irritation.

Was he this desperate to kick you out?!

 

“Okay ! Fine! I’m going out ! Sorry to bother you …” you quickly said nervously collecting your stuff before closing the door behind you as you closed your eyes releasing a big sigh.

 

“Hey Girl! You must be the human he told me about!”  said a loud and strong voice

You raised your head to face the tip of a giant spear pointed towards you.

 

 

“AAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

You shouted falling on your butt.

 

There was a giant fish-man monster in front of you. He was wearing a heavy and shiny armour, his blue scales could be easily seen on his skin as well as the flaming red colour of his hair. His yellow eyes were fixated on you as a big smile was on his face showing his sharp teeth.

 

The door slammed open.

 

Shit.

Gaster was now looking at you with a murderous intent.

 

No! What the heck?!

Why did he always make you pass for the troublemaker?!

But there was a crazy man-fish pointing a spear towards you!

You were always making fool of yourself…

 

“Gasty ! How are ya’ !” the big fish-man jumped putting his arm around Gaster’s neck making him stiffen.

 

Did you hear well?

 

Gasty?!

 

You covered your mouth in time to hide your incoming laughter.

Unfortunately Gaster’s eyes didn’t miss your action.

 

“Do not ever call me like that, Paracelsus” Gaster growled pushing away the arm of that man.

 

“As I can see you didn’t change, huh?” the man laughed so loudly you had to cover your hears.

Gaster just narrowed his eyes with irritation.

The fish-like monster’s gaze fell on you as he brought his spear to you making you back down. 

 

“So this is the human …huh? It’s not that young after all. It must be a big stress for you ahaha” the monster said raising your chin with the movement of his spear.

 

“uhmm …s-sorry… Who are you?” you stumbled in your words as your eyes frenetically followed the edge of that damn spear.

 

“Me? Ah! I’m the head of the Royal Guard!!!” the fish-man answered with pride in his voice.

Oh god.

 

“So Gasty ! Is it ready ?! Can I take it?!” he suddenly changed subject addressing the scientists who seemed to cringe at the horrible nickname.

 

“The piano found in the dump has been analysed. There are no useful data for me. You can take it.” Gaster plainly said turning towards a corridor.

 

“That’s perfect!” the fish-man shouted triumphantly.

 

“A piano?!” you suddenly burst out with your eyes sparkling

 

“Uh ? What’s wrong girl?” the guardsman turned to you with curiosity

 

“n-nothing” you quickly answered as you both hurried up to catch up with Gaster who had already left you behind.

 

 

 

“Wow” you murmured to yourself as you stood in front of an old and grey piano.

You didn’t know why … but you were so happy at the thought, and you felt a kind of nostalgia.

You wanted to play it.

 

“It is not in a perfect state but I guess it should go. Now get it and get out of here” Gaster coldly added as he waited at the entry of the room.

 

“Oh ! Don’t be so cold !” Paracelsus complained as he trailed his fingers on the dusty surface of the piano.

 

“I still need to check if it wor…”

His sentence was suddenly cut off by a gentle note echoing in the room.

Gaster’s eyes widened.

 

Without even thinking you had started to play a gentle melody you had never heard before. Somehow you were hearing the notes you had to play inside your mind and before realising it, you had started a wonderful melody of gentle notes that overlapped giving birth to a relaxing a melancholic sound. Then the last note was played and you softly sighed as you reopened your eyes.

A sudden applause made you jump.

 

Damn…. what had you done ?! Without even thinking …!

 

“Amazing girl ! I wasn’t expecting that!” Paracelsus was clapping vigorously as he got closer.

He did not seem to hate humans that much … it was weird that someone like him was the head of the Royal Guards.

 

“I-I’m sorry … I didn’t…” you started panicking

 

“No prob! What do you think Gasty?  That was amazing wasn’t it?!”

 

“Uh-y-yes….” Gaster suddenly blinked as if he was waking up from another dream

You stared at him curiously until your eyes met but he immediately averted his gaze.

 

“So can I take it? My daughter wanted so badly one of these! It’s something I just can’t deny her ahaha” the monster said with a wide smile

 

“Is this for your daughter ? “ you asked amazed

It was weird to believe that, even here, families existed. That reassured you somehow.

 

“Yeah ! Undyne will be so happy … she was going crazy about all those human books she was reading... She’s probably around your age… maybe. Humans’ lifespan is too different from monsters’ … I really can’t say ahah” he said with pride in his eyes.

Different lifespan?

Judging from the energy of this monster, his daughter was surely the same.

You would have liked to know her.

 

“Well I’m taking this Gast-..!”

…

 

“Gasty ?”

 

When you both turned towards the door, there was nobody there. The guard sighed.

 

“It’s always like this …he never changes.” He complained raising the piano on one arm.

Oh God! What kind of unnatural strength was that?!

 

“Hey girl !” the monster called your attention.

 

“Keep one eye out for him okay? I don’t think he’s a bad guy. He tends to do all the things by himself … and he might take the wrong direction ahaha” he said laughing.

Was he worried?

 

“are you asking me a favour?” you asked

 

“Well… kind of”

 

“I’m the one you both want to kill! I don’t find this fair. You’re asking me to protect my potential killer ?!” you complained astounded.

 

“ahahah that’s a nice one ! I’m asking you anyway …” he suddenly changed to a serious expression.

 

“Why me?”

 

“I don’t know … I just feel you have something different”  he said with his usual wide smile.

 

“Don’t you hate me ? I’m a human after all …” you stared at him

How could he smile so easily to you ?

His expression suddenly darkened for a moment.

 

“I fought the great war… I saw my friends turn into dust, while the humans cruelly took away everything from us … I really hated those humans I fought with…” he started with a low voice before looking at you.

 

“But I don’t know you… So I don’t care” he said regaining his smile.

Your eyes widened.

 

“I wish one day I could meet your daughter…” you said with a soft and melancholic smile.

This time his eyes were the one to widen then he softly smiled.

 

“I hope you will” he stated before heading towards the exit.

 

“Well … this is a goodbye I think” he said crossing the door “Bye Girl !” he waved at you with a wide smile that warmed your heart.

You waved at him on response as he disappeared.

 

How weird…

Somehow he didn’t look someone who wanted to kill you. Maybe not all the monsters approved the king’s intentions.

That was so sad.

You really wanted to know more.

 

About you. About Gaster and his soul. About anomalies.

You felt that all of these things were connected.

 

You made your way back in silence to his office and opened the door.

As always he was there buried in his work not even noticing you were there.

You quietly sat on the couch behind him staring at the emptiness.

 

“Gaster …” you started with melancholy in your voice as he stiffened.

That was the first time you called him by his name.

 

“What do you want ?”

 

“It’s not the first time it happens to me … but sometimes I hear a voice inside my mind. Someone I probably know … but I can’t remember” you started thinking about the times that soft voice had called you.

 

‘ _Sis’_ ’ that’s how it called you …

 

“It is normal indeed. It is a good sign.” He simply answered not looking at you.

You took some time before letting out your thought

 

“I think I had a brother …” you said in a whisper as you tried to chase away the sadness inside you.

He slowly raised his head at your sudden statement, probably sensing your insecurity.

 

“Normally a memory loss can be caused by a traumatic experience …  we cannot exclude the fall anyway … but It would be better if you prepared yourself to face any kind of consequence when you will regain your memories eventually” he added coldly.

 

“Consequence… ?”

 

“If you do not gain your memories on time you might disappear because the very culmination of your being is not complete. But there is also another possibility…” he started finally turning to you.

 

“If you recover your memories and your conscience cannot handle their consistence and rejects its essence, your soul will become corrupted and it will break” he finished studying your eyes.

Really?

Were you going to die anyway?!

 

“It is up to you” he said before turning back to his papers.

 

You lowered you gaze letting out a deep sigh.

You couldn’t be taken down by these kind of things !

You wanted your memories back! Even if they were the most horrible in that world.

It was your essence and life.

 

“Well … I wanted to get back my memories anyway, so I can’t be scared” you laughed as you grabbed one of the books lying next to you.

 

No response.

 

Okay fine! you couldn’t stand him lately.

It looked like he  wasn’t even interested in your soul anymore …

 

Never mind.

 

You kind of promised to keep one eye out for him … but How ?

You still didn’t trust him so much …

Wait… maybe…

 

you won’t bother him anymore!  

that’s the first help you can give

You opened the book to read a little bit more to relax

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow …. Our anatomy structure can -- !!!”

 

 

 

“ _Shut up_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are ahaha  
> Thanks a lot for reading :D!  
> I chose Undyne's father name after some research XD I found out Undines are a category of elemental beings associated with water and Undine is a term that appears for the first time in the alchemical writings of 'Paracelsus'.
> 
> We can say this Paracelsus conceived this name XD I liked how it sounded anyway ahahah
> 
> In the next chapter there will be more information XD
> 
> See yaaaa !


	11. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!   
> It took me so long this time :D! Sorry  
> I've put a lot of information in this chapter because I need it for the story XD  
> I hope you won't find it too boring XD  
> Thanks !

 

You had decided.

 

Today was the day he would have given you some explanation.

 

Every time he told you things you didn’t expect and you always freaked out, just like the last time …

Why couldn’t he just tell you all the things you needed to know at once?

 

Now you knew that regaining your memories wasn’t an option anymore. If you wanted to keep living you had to do something about this.

 

You wanted to know about these anomalies.

You wanted to know how exactly they would have used your soul.

You wanted to know about souls in general … and if he would let you ask, about his soul.

 

You headed towards his office as you formulated in your mind all the questions you wanted to ask. You were feeling so anxious …

Even because you weren’t even sure if he wanted to answer to your questions …

You really had tried to look up in the books inside the library but you had found nothing about that topic so your hands were tied.

You put your hand on the doorknob to open the door but you found it closed instead.

 

What?

Why is it closed?

 

You shifted to peer at the window but, to your surprise, it was covered by some curtains and you couldn’t see anything.

What was happening? It was the first time you found this door closed….

 

“ _Why are you doing this?!_ ” a strong voice startled you.

 

It was a baritone voice and surely it wasn’t Gaster’s …

Was there someone else inside ? He sounded really angry.

 

“Sans,please calm down …” Gaster’s voice finally echoed in the room

 

“ _I’m not calming down! Do you think you can handle this much alone ?! Why did you go away ? you know the core needs you …_ ” the deep voce rang full of desperation.

What the hell was happening?

 

“I do not worry about the core, I’m sure you alone will be enough”

 

“ _So you just ran away ! without telling me anything ! I know what you’re doing Gaster! You have to stop it!_ ”

There was silence for a moment in which the air seemed to gain an unbearable weight.

 

“I can’t… I can’t stand it. That’s the only way I can save everyone …”

His talking was much different from before … why did your heart ache so much?

He seemed different …

 

“ _Oh .... God … Gaster … your soul is …! FUCK!_ ” the other voice shouted and you heard a laud noise of something bumping on a hard surface.

 

“…”

 

“ _You have to stop that! If you keep going like this your soul won’t be able to handle it! Let me stay here with you. I have to help you!_ ”

 

Again that sharp silence.

What did he mean by that?

 

“Just go away”

 

“ _Why are you acting like this?! You didn’t even tell me about this hidden lab … is it because of that human?_ ”

You immediately stiffened.

 

“The human has nothing to do about it. The soul is mine and I can use it however I want!” Gaster’s voice sounded incredibly annoyed now but you felt bewilderment and sadness.

Gaster probably knew that person very well …

 

“ _Please … why are you leaving me out ?!  I want to d-_ “

 

“I do not want to involve you! We are different… Please Forget about it. **Forget everything.** ”

 

Gaster’s voice was so cold now … you could sense he was so serious and that it took him a lot of strength  to say that. That hurt so badly…

It was like something was violently squeezing your soul.

 

“ _W—what?! Forget …? Are you kidding me?! Gaster …please_ ” it was a desperate and pleading voice now...

 

“Go.Sans. I am done with you”

 

“…”

 

 

A few minutes passed and you couldn’t hear anyone talking.

Was he gone?

Didn’t he  have to open the door to exit?

You had come there with a lot of questions … but now it seemed like the number of those questions had incredibly increased.

You knocked as you heard a tired sigh.

 

“Come in” he answered

You slowly opened the door and promptly looked around you, but nothing had changed. Gaster was standing in front of you with an expression that was clearly telling you to leave him alone.

 

“Who was here?”

 

“None of your business” he cut you off with his sharp eyes lightening.

You took some time to think about it.

 

“You weren’t sincere, were you?” you asked studying him as he stiffened a little.

You knew why he was feeling like this.

Saying what you didn’t really mean and hurting someone to protect them … it was too much to handle.

 

“What do you want?” he asked you changing the subject.

 

“answers ….  Please.” You murmured as you got closer to him.

 

“I know you don’t like me. That you consider me just like a cavy. But I can’t stop worrying. If only you would tell me what I need to know I wouldn’t bother you anymore … I’ll know how to act consequently …so please…” you started trying so hard to convince him, but you couldn’t find the words since you were so anxious.

A long sigh was left his mouth.

 

“…What do you want to know?” he finally asked taking a seat in front of you, gesturing you to do the same.

 

Good. You were so relieved…

You took a sit in front of him.

 

“Well … first… What will you do if my soul extraction goes well?” you asked looking at him.

 

“Once your soul is out, the king will seal your soul in a vessel until he will obtain other six human souls.”

 

“What will happen if he obtains other six souls …?”

 

“King Asgore will absorb all the human souls, gaining an incredible power that will finally destroy the barrier”

 

“Absorb …?” you asked perplexed.

 

“As you may know, humans’ souls are much stronger than monsters’ one. If a monster absorbs a human soul he will gain an incredible power … but that is not the only thing.” He paused a little bit to look at you.

 

“A monster cannot absorb a monster’s soul just like a human cannot absorb a human’s one…”

You nodded silently. That was a very delicate matter…

 

“wait … you said a monster can absorb a human soul but … can a human absorb a monster soul?”

He seemed taken aback from your sudden question and he hesitated.

 

“From my research this can happen in really rare occasions. Usually a human cannot absorb a monster’s soul unless this monster strength is above average.”

So it was like that, but what could a human gain absorbing a soul that’s weaker than his?

 

“What makes a human soul stronger than a monster’s one…?” you started thoughtfully.

Why did monster souls have to be weaker?

It didn’t make sense…

His expression darkened at the sudden question

 

“What I am going to say …” he started fixing his sharp eyes on yours.

 

“It is what I obtained during my secret research. I do not even know why I am bothering to tell you this ..” he sighed heavily

Somehow you anxiety increased as well as your attention.

 

“Humans have a singular trait in their soul. A trait that allows their soul to persist even after death, a trait that pushes them forward even when everything seems impossible. Determination.”

 

Your eyes widened.

But … If what he was saying was true, if  that was really what made the difference, then that light shade of red you had seen on his soul during the connection wasn’t normal right?

 

“I saw your soul during the connection …” you started unsure how to approach this topic “I saw a shade of red on it … according to what you said, how is that possible?” you concluded furrowing your brows.

He remained silent for a bit as if was thinking about what to say.

 

“Do you remember what you met in Waterfall?” he suddenly asked with a deep voice

 

“The anomaly…?” you answered confused

 

“This is a very difficult topic. So I will try to make it understandable for you.”

You slowly nodded.

 

“In this word the time flows naturally: past, present and future. The natural union of these three aspects gives life to a timeline. Everything in a timeline follows a correct law of order that cannot be modified. Is it clear for you?” he finished waiting for you to catch up with his speech.

 

“Scientifically speaking only the past and the present can be considered as truly existent, but the same cannot be said for the future. The future is just a potential projection of the present and the past, that is why it can branch on different timelines”

 

“are you saying that there are other timelines besides this one?” you asked dumfounded

 

“According to the choices made, a new timeline is created as the future turns into present and consequently into past. Surely there are other timelines but they never overlap.” He paused releasing his breath.

This really seemed to bother him. …

 

“But then why in Waterfall ..?”

 

“That is why it was an anomaly” he promptly interrupted you.

 

“Something or someone was able to overlap these timelines manipulating the past and the present. Causing such anomalies.”

 

“The past and the present are being continuously mixed together and repeated. And every time this happens everyone in this word forgets everything that happened before, without being aware of the overlap… just like a sudden reset.”

 

“They don’t remember …?why?” you asked as you felt shivers running down your spine.

 

“What do you think would happen if in a timeline there is not a precise conception of past or present because they are being constantly modified?” he asked with pain in his eyes.

Then you realized…

 

“If the future is a projection of past and present … and they are being modified and  reset … then ..?!” you really couldn’t believe this…

Your scared eyes found his and the pained and frustrated expression he gave you confirmed what you feared.

 

“Until these anomalies will keep happening, this world will never have a future. It will be constantly created and reset. This timeline will remain frozen and each event will be repeated over and over without anyone noticing.” He ended with his dead and tired eyes.

 

That was terrible …

But wait …?

 

“Why do you all of these things? Shouldn’t you also forget about everything?” you asked confused.

His sad eyes studied yours silently

 

“This answers to your initial question” he stated

 

“During my experiments I tried to inject some of the determination we had collected from the Great War inside my soul. Suddenly from that day on, I started realising that the anomalies weren’t affecting me.” He explained without really specifying what experiments he was talking about.

 

 “Unfortunately the amount of determination I can inject inside my body is limited and it does not last long since it is not a common trait for monster. I have to take different injections, it is the only way that helps me to study this problem…” his breath hitched  as you saw his hand closing tightly into a fist.

 

“So humans are not affected by anomalies since they hold determination inside their souls …” you said looking at your own hands

 

“When was the first time these anomalies started happening … ?”

 

“After the first human fell in the underground” his voice was so deep now and his eyes showed something you could only interpret as rage.

 

That was so long ago…

He had passed all this time in a place where everything and everyone kept remaining the same.

Not being able to talk about this with nobody because soon or after they would have forgotten.

 

This was too painful! Anyone would have gone crazy…

 

“Could it be …?” you started but you didn’t have the strength to ask

 

“I still don’t know who is causing this…the first human is dead and you don’t hold determination inside you yet … but since you appeared the anomalies decreased somehow …” he admitted with curiosity in his voice.

 

Was it like that?

Even if your soul didn’t have any traits yet, the anomalies didn’t seem to affect you as well…

There were still so many questions … but what you had discovered today was enough.

 

 

“you are not alone”

you murmured so softly that it was impossible for him to hear you.

 

You thought back to what Paracelsus had asked you.

 

“What?” he tilted his head lightly confused.

You quickly stood up making him gasp at the sudden movement.

 

“you are not alone! I …I want to help! If there is no future here then I can’t go back home, can I? There are so many things I don’t know yet… but I will not forget, surely !”

His eyes widened at your statement as he studied you with his now gleaming eyes until his expression darkened.

 

“Do you promise?” he suddenly asked startling you.

 

Was he asking you? Really? You weren’t expecting that …

 

“I—I do” you quickly answered

 A big relief filled your heart

 

“Thanks anyway …” you added feeling exited as he raised his gaze confused

 

“for what?”

 

“for telling me, a mere human, all of those things  ahahah” you smiled at him

There was an embarrassing moment of silence in which you didn’t know what to do, until something completely unexpected happened.

 

You clearly saw the edges of his lips softly curling into a soft and sweet smile as his eyes gained a luminosity that you had never seen. It looked like he didn’t even realise he was smiling…

 

_Oh shit._

You felt something melt inside you as the heat rushed over your cheeks.

 

Wait! What was happening to you?

 

Really?!

No no no no no

 

You quickly slammed your hands on your face.

Ouch....

 

“o-o-h! o—h! y-y-ou d-id it! You smiled!” you shouted moving frenetically your hands.

He blinked looking at you in confusion before realising and widening his eyes.

 

“What are you saying?” he quickly turned his back towards you

 

“W-what?! Don’t pretend, I saw you!” you complained

 

“I did not. Now shut up and go away. I have to work.” He cut you off.

Why wasn’t he facing you?

Was he embarrassed as well ...?

 

“Pfff.. ahah” you laughter came out without control as you quickly covered your mouth with your hands.

 

It was kind of cut—

 

No! no no no no!

He was anything but **THAT**

 

He suddenly glared at you and you immediately froze.

 

“G-got it! I’m out!” you said heading towards the door.

 

“uff…” you sighed as you walked towards the white room

 

“I must be going crazy ahahah!”

 

Ahhahaha

 

Ahah

 

ah

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _not cute at ALL"_

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's how it ends XD  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Thanks fo reading! <3


	12. SnowGaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it has been a long time D:  
> I was stuck on the mountains with no connection XD  
> So here I am with a quite long chapter XD  
> Hope you like it!

A cold breeze rushed over your hair making them fall in front of your eyes.

 

Vain was the attempt to blow them away with your mouth.

It was so cold now that all your body was shaking, desperately looking for any source of heat.

 

“Would you mind increasing you pace?” a cold voice scolded you as you tried to make your way between the snow.

 

“y-y-yes!” your trembling voice replied.

 

It was so damn cold!

 

How could his voice remain so firm with all this cold?!

His silhouette ahead kept moving forward without stopping, he didn’t seem to notice that huge blizzard at all…

You were trying so hard to catch up with him. He was definitively too fast for you.

Every time you made a step your feet sank in the snow and it made it difficult for you to walk, not to mention the now wet clothes sticking to your skin that were freezing…

 

“r-r-remind why we came here p-p-please…?” you desperately shook as you spoke

 

“I need to collect a species of flower that grows only here” he calmly said to you

That wasn’t attenuating your suffering at all !

 

“Y-y-you’re saying there is actually a flower that can survive in this terrible cold ?!” you exclaimed in disbelief.

He finally turned to you with a curious expression as his eyes met yours

 

“Why should not there be ?”

 

“Well… I-i don’t know, maybe because it’s freaking cold ?!” you ironically added with a strained smile

 

“are you implying this place is cold?” he asked you, frowning a little.

You were too speechless to answer him.

It took you a few seconds before starting to speak again

 

“…. Are you implying this place is **NOT** cold?!”

 

“This temperature is far from what we monsters call cold” he added nonchalantly

 

Was he mocking you?!  
It was fucking snowing!

 

“What are you monsters made of ?!” you asked confused

 

“mostly of magic” he replied as he kept walking

What?

 

“Magic?!” you exclaimed as your eyes lightened

He nodded

 

“That is why we are not vulnerable to the climatic changes. Unlike humans. Our physical composition is minimal”

 

“Wow that’s so cool!” you replied with amazement

 

“Why are you saying that?” he asked you

 

“Well… it’s amazing you monsters can use magic! You can’t find this quality among  humans! You don’t know how many children would want that ability!” you started with a smile.

You didn’t know why, but you were feeling exited about talking like this with him. His attitude towards you had changed a little bit.

He seemed …softer?

 

“you too ?” he suddenly asked without facing you

 

“Huh?” was the only thing you could manage to say

 

“When you were a child … did you also want to have magic?”

Silence fell between you

 

“I … I don’t remember” you said with a low voice and a bitter tone

It was a bit painful to admit.

You felt his gaze on you  and you tried to regain your smile as quick as possible

 

“but I’m sure I did ! I mean …all children want to do impossible things ahaha” you reassured him.

He remained silent for a little while as if he was thinking about what to say.

Maybe you had said something too pitiful …

 

“It is not impossible” his voice reached your hears startling you.

You looked at his back.

 

You wanted to see his face so badly …

 

“There are humans who have magic” he continued

 

“really?”

 

“Who do you think created the barrier to trap all of us here?”

That’s right …

so there were humans who could use magic after all...

 

“Humans were really stupid to trap you here. Imagine how fun it would have been with all of this magic on the surface ahaha” you laughed softly

 

You saw his body stiffen as he turned back to you. He was about to say something but your foot suddenly stumbled in a large amount of snow that made you face-plant on the ground.

 

“Ahhmhgmhghmg” you tried to voice out your stress but with your face buried in the snow, that muffled sound was the only thing that left your mouth.

 

Shit!

ALWAYS making a fool of yourself!

 

You tried to move but now, with all of your clothes completely drenched, it was so hard for you to move.

A strong grip pulled you out of the snow and you found his face in front of yours. He had raised you like you were some kind of lost puppy.

That was so embarrassing.

 

“T-thanks…” you mumbled with a soft smile as his eyes slightly widened

He suddenly left his grip making you fall again.

 

“What the hell ..?!” you burst out raising your head to glare at him, but your rage was replaced by the surprise to find a smile on his face.

 

“The soul of you humans may be stronger, but I would not say the same for your bodies” he added with that annoying smile on his face.

He was clearly mocking you.

That smile had nothing to do with the soft one you had seen once.

 

“S-s-s-shut up!” you tried to shout but what left your mouth was just a poor and trembling sound.

You really wanted to act strong but you weren’t feeling the blood in your veins anymore.

Looking at you, he slowly inarched his brows studying your pitiful situation.

 

“S-s-stop looking at me! I-if you’re r-really in a h-hurry t-t-then just l-leave me here!” you burst out shutting your eyes tightly thinking that maybe, not seeing the cold snow in front of you, would have attenuated the cold.

Suddenly you felt a rustle and then something flying over you. When you opened your eyes again, you found yourself enveloped by a big black lab coat.

 

His lab coat….

 

You could still feel the heat radiating from that coat and it didn’t take long for your muscles to start relaxing.

You raised you incredulous gaze up to him as if you were looking for some weird miraculous event and you could have sworn that your eyes right now were probably shining like a child’s.

A sudden heat rushed over your cheeks and you quickly avoided his eyes.

What the hell was happening to you?!

You didn’t know why, but since the last time you talked, you hadn’t been able to look him in the eye for more than ten seconds. And what was worse was than you couldn’t stop your stupid blushing!

The impact with your stare made his eyes widen again

 

“Well? Did your brain stop working?” he scolded you with an evident stress on his face.

You could see there was something wrong with him even because that smile of mockery was clearly too strained to be sincere.

 

“y-y-you don’t have to be this bothered !” you replied rolling your eyes with a little smile.

Somehow it was sweet of him to give you his so precious and clean coat.

 

“Of course I am bothered. I always have to prevent you, useless being, from doing useless and displeasing things” he added nonchalantly as he turned his back to you

You just blinked in surprise for a moment.

All the sweetness vanishing from your mind.

 

What? …

….

Useless?

Did treating you like this make him feel better?!

A sudden anger was now boiling in your veins.

Any normal human would have died in that kind of storm and you were fed up with him treating you like that!

Just when you thought that he was being a little bit gentler!

Your hand grasped the coat tightly

 

“You can keep my coat. I don’t need it anyway” he sighed obviously looking down on you.

You just remained silent without moving.

Not sensing you behind him, Gaster spoke again with slight irritation in his voice

 

“I do not have time to waste. Can’t you even wal-..?!”

 

“FUCK OFF YOUR STUPID COAT!!!” you suddenly shouted shoving the coat against him.

The coat flew on Gaster’s face making him lose his balance, but as always, his reflexes prevented him from falling.

 

“I don’t need that shit! There is no need for you to help me if you don’t want to!” you screamed in a rage.

Your breath was ragged and the strands of your hair were all over you face … you really looked like a desperate.

 

Gaster remained still for a few seconds as if  he was still processing what had just happened.

You could only see the long coat hanging off from his head making him look like a ghost or a nun …?

Suddenly you saw his broad shoulders start trembling slightly as his hand grabbed the soft cloth of the coat.

You knew you had done something unforgivable but …

 

Screw everything!

Well….

You had to admit you were kind of scared to see his face right now …

With an inhuman speed Gaster tore the coat away from his face revealing two furious gleaming eyes fixated on you.

 

“How dare you  revolt against me !!!” he shouted so loud like you had never heard him before … his expression was completely decomposed, with his teeth clenched as his eyes burned of a strong orange-blue light.

Well… you didn’t expect him to take it so badly

he couldn’t stand to lose his cool after all …

Right now you were too upset to care

 

“Oh! I dare my dear! I’m tired of being treated like an idiot!”

 

“you are an idiot!” he burst out impatiently

He was clearly behaving like he never did … there was surely something wrong with him!

 

“I don’t get what’s wrong with you!” you replied mocking him and for a moment he seemed taken aback .

He was surprised as well, not even knowing what to say and he seemed to realize something because he suddenly avoided your gaze.

 

“Who cares!” he huffed throwing you back the coat that you promptly caught.

 

“I do not need it. You can keep **IT** ” he emphasized without patience

 

“Fine! Then I’m not giving it back anymore! Never!”you shouted as you quickly put on the coat before turning on your heels and leaving him behind.

 

“Fine! Keep it. I have plenty ”

 

“Oh! That’s a relief! At least I know you wash it sometimes!” you mocked him with a smile as you kept walking.

 

“What? … stupid human…” he hissed between his teeth

 

“That’s Miss stupid human for you!” you corrected him

There was a moment of silence in which you kept walking.

 

“Miss stupid human” his now calm and stern voice called you back with an ironic tone.

 

“what!”

 

“It is this way” he calmly said pointing out a pathway that led directly inside the giant forest of trees.

 

….

 

“Oh…”

Putting aside the strong embarrassment, you didn’t really feel like going inside that cursed forest again.

Not after the attack of that giant monster he had saved you from…

 

“w-well I don’t really feel like going inside that forest ahahah so I’ll just wait for you here…” you said with a smile trying to hide your fear.

 

“do you really think I would leave you alone here?” Gaster slowly inarched his brows probably questioning your mental sanity.

Was he implying you could not make it alone?!

 

Rude…

 

“I won’t move an inch I swear! I promise!” you promptly answered pointing out a spot of snow as you positioned yourself on it.

He remained silent for a few seconds, pondering your request as his severe eyes roamed over you.

 

“fine” he finally concluded

 

“yesss!” you murmured to yourself

 

“Don’t you dare to do anything dangerous. It will not take long and I would like to find you where I left you” he said with his calm voice as he entered the darkness of the forest leaving you with the silence of the snowy scenario around you.

You let out a long sigh as you tried to recollect your self-control.

 

“That was bad …” you talked to yourself as you sat down on the snow, your hands holding the coat tightly to yourself.

 

It smelled like him …

A sweet and sharp smell…It relaxed you somehow.

 

From the first time you had met him, you had surely come to trust him a bit more. You didn’t know him well and you didn’t know if his behaviour with you was the same with other people… if he knew other people.

Somehow a part of you wanted him to treat you differently. After all, he wasn’t a bad person…well….monster.

Since you had no memories of your home, it was like he was your first home and that was so weird.

…

Talking about weird things… What was with his attitude before?!

You couldn’t recognize him…getting bothered and frustrated for a coat…

 

“Well never mind!” you chased away those thoughts  just to listen to the sound of the snow falling, but suddenly another  sound filled your hears.

 

The rushing of water…?

You stood up and turned towards the source of that sound, but you found a lot of bushes covering your sight. There was a tiny pathway among them …maybe you could…

You turned toward the spot where Gaster had disappeared.

 

“Well Sorry Gaster … If I stay still I’ll freeze. It’s just a few steps ahead …”you convinced yourself toddling towards the pathway.

A small land covered in snow, facing a giant stream of gelid water extended in front of you.

What a beautiful view…

Than an idea stroke you

 

“I should build a snowman !” you exclaimed as you threw yourself in the snow not minding the cold anymore.

Than a more stupid idea stroke you

 

“No! I’ll build a snowGaster hahahah” you loudly laughed to yourself as you started collecting the snow to form the body.

It had to be perfect !

The same as him!

Your smirk grew wide.

\---

He really hoped it was a good idea to have left her there and alone.

After all, there shouldn’t have been any problems since there wasn’t anyone out there … that place was almost empty and  no one ever came, fearing the arrival of some scary humans.

She wasn’t scary at all, she was just a stupid and reckless being. But somehow she had  brought to him emotions he had never felt. He knew better now that emotions had the power to make him do things without any chemical reaction and any notice.

He hated that but he didn’t dislike it either.

For some reason, his mind was getting confused lately and he felt like the connection between their souls was awakening somehow…

 

Suddenly an object among all that snow caught his attention….finally

A single white and red-shaded flower that resembled a tiny trumpet made his way out of the snow.

 

Alone in that white abyss.

 

He quickly collected it, gently caressing its soft petals. It reminded him of her somehow.

A fragrant and sweet flower with no spines… so vulnerable, yet parts of it were highly poisonous and powerful.

 

Unpredictable.

 

When he finally reached the exit of the forest he found nobody waiting for him…

Obviously.

He released a big sigh as a sudden sound of laughs reached  his ears.

When he crossed the bushes in front of him, he found himself in front of an uncertain scene.

___ was running back and forth and laughing at a large amount of piled snow with two little holes in it.

 

Why did she seem so happy?

\----

“May I ask what are you doing here?” a voice suddenly echoed behind you making you gasp.

 

“AAAAhwwww … you scared me!” you complained as you turned to him pouting

 

“Why can’t you follow the minimal requests I make to you?” he asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

 

“Well ….sorry ….I was doing something” you replied blushing

 

“What’s with those three balls of snow one on the other? Are you still doing useless things?” he curiously started with his eyes narrowed as he analysed your weird creation.

A evil laugh escaped your lips.

 

“Look at my wonderful creation…. a snowGaster!!!” you proudly exclaimed pointing out your snow sculpture.

He blinked in surprise as his eyes fell on that daub.

It was just three piled up balls and, on what was supposed to be the face, there were only two holes.

A piece of the snowman face suddenly fell on the ground with a “ _flop_ ” under Gaster shocked eyes

 

“ _SnowGaster?_ ” he repeated blankly “Is that supposed to be me?” he asked again completely paralyzed

 

“yep”

Probably he could not understand why you were so proud of that thing. Humans could be scary sometimes.

 

“It is just white snow with two holes. How can this resemble me?” he asked again with a weird tone of voice

 

“It’s the same as you ahahah!”

 

“It has no face or expression” he stated again

 

“Exactly ahahahahahah!” you couldn’t hold it anymore and you fell down laughing as you held your stomach.

 

“Not. Amusing.” His voice simply said as his brow twitched slightly.

 

“ahahahha I’m just kidding … ahaha it’s too funny” you said as you raised up to draw a little mouth on the snowGaster.

 

“It’s a shame it can’t talk ahaha It could tell you how much you resemble each other” you grinned at him.

He remained still for a moment and then he walked right next to you, staring at the snowman.

 

“Would you want it to speak?” he asked with confusion, finally looking at you

 

“I was just saying! Of course that’s impossible” you smiled at him

He gave you one last glance before leaning his hand on the snowman’s head.

A strong blue light leaked from his head and directly overflowed inside the snowman figure as it slowly animated.

You were speechless …

 

“NO WAY!” you shouted excitedly as the snowman eyes moved and his head turned to you.

 

“Hi.Who are you?” a soft voice was emitted by the snowman

Now you were hyperventilating

 

“No way.No way.No way!!! It’s talking! Gaster! It’s talking” you shouted as you grabbed Gaster’s arm as if to catch his attention and he was startled.

 

“Of course it is. It is magic. Now it is like a living monster” he complained retrieving his arm from your catch.

 

“Wow that’s amazing! I’m ___! And this is Gaster! He gave you life!” you started with too much happiness in your eyes.

The small black eyes of the snowman shifted from you to Gaster, studying him.

 

“Thanks” his tiny voice echoed

 

It was too cute!

 

“Well actually, I created the physical part and he added the magic… so we kind of collaborated ahahah” you continued out of the excitement

 

“Wow! It’s like you’re our son ahahah!” you exclaimed, coming to that conclusion as you turned to Gaster.

 

“I’m the mama and you’re the papa, aren’t we? ahaha” you laughed under his expressionless face.

 

_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY…..?!_

You quickly covered your mouth as you realized what you had said …

 

Oh God

A strong blush invaded your face as you avoided his gaze. You were so exited you forgot everything !!!

 

Now you were completely red. _Redder_. **Reddest**.

 

“I-i-I’m sorry!!! I-I didn’t m-mean tha---“ as you turned to him you were cut off by the expression on his face.

His hand was covering his mouth, his eyes were on fire and what’s more …. an ENORMOUS shade of red covered his face.

**Reddesterester!**

And it was even more evident on his white and pure skin.

 

Really?

That was weird… just a few seconds ago he was okay. It happened after you blushed …

He looked like he had seen a ghost and his gaze was paralyzed and fixated on you.

 

Wait!

He could feel it! That was the cause of his weird behaviour! Everytime you felt embarrassed for him he could feel it … and he got this frustrated…?

 

“Can you ..?!” you started but he quickly grabbed your hand pulling you up

 

“Stop it!” he said with the same blush on his face “soul connections are sensible to changes! Let’s go!” he shouted as he pulled you away.

Changes?

 

You quickly faced the snowman from afar.

 

“I’ll come back soon! Wait for meee byeee!”

You quickly crossed the pathway following him as he finally released your hand.

 

So your feelings toward him were changing?  Was that why he could feel it so much  right now….? That was reaaally embarrassing…

You were feeling a bit anxious….

You gave a deep breath …it was all so complicated and you didn’t want to think about it.

 

A tiny flower on his other hand caught your attention.

 

“Is that the flower?” you asked changing the subject.

He looked at you first and then at the flower he was holding.

His face now was back to normal …what a shame…

 

“As you can see, it is”

 

“What kind of flower is it?”

 

“It is called Brugmansia. It has a medical value for their spasmolytic and anesthetic properties. There are important alkaloid inside it that can cause  paralysis of smooth muscles, confusion, tachycardia, migraine headaches, visual and auditory hallucinations and death.”

 

“…”

 

“Wow ….ehm … cool?” you weren’t understanding that much

 

“When you first came you were drugged with the same substance deriving from that flower.”

 

“What?!” you burst out, embracing yourself

You could have died!!!

 

“Do not worry. I do not plan to use it on you”

 

“Good to hear” you smiled with a sigh” anyway its name is too complicated …It doesn’t match this simple flower” you stated looking at him.

He just gave you another curious look

 

“It has also another name” he added

 

“really? What is it?”

 

 

 

 

**“The Angel’s trumpet”**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> I had so much fun writing it XD even if I was thinking about Frozen the whole time in the last part XDwith Gaster being Elsa ahahah  
> See you soon!XD


	13. Water and Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys XD!  
> Here in Italy it's over midnight XD I just finished writing a new chapter in the darkness of my room---  
> My eyes are begging me to stop ahhaa  
> Please forgive the mistakes I made :D <3  
> Thanks for the support you're always giving meeee

 

 

“Zavre, are you there?”

An annoying rattling of pans came from the door

 

“Zavre open up! I’m hungry! Are you making something?” you cried out as you tried to suppress the strong growl coming from your poor stomach.

The only response was the increase of the rattling

 

“Hey!”

It was difficult for you to keep your temper while you were hungry.

Without memories, food was kind of the only thing left for you to be happy about.

No one messed with your food.

 

No one.

 

“ZAVRE!” you shouted again with impatience

 

“…”

 

“….”

 

“Wait a moment!!!” a big and deep voice answered from the other side of the door.

Did Zavre change his voice?  

That was confusing. …

The door finally opened revealing Jack on the edge.

You shouted.

 

“What are you screaming for?!” Jack scolded you with confusion.

 

“What are you doing in the kitchen?!” you exclaimed indignant

 

“Well I was cooking somethi---“

 

“Out of the kitchen!” you cut him off pulling him towards you.

 

“Oi! Wait!” he protested

 

“Where the heck is Zavre?! He’s never here when I need him!” you complained, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of that thin lizard.

 

“He had errands to run. It’s my turn to cook and I made spaghetti” he answered with calm.

 

“I don’t want it! I’m not hungry!”

 

 

* _ **GROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL***_

 

 

“….”

 

“Maybe just two plates…” you corrected yourself shyly

 

“Two plates?!” exclaimed Jack in disbelief

 

“I can’t help it! I have to placate my stomach …”

 

“Fine then! But don’t complain about my plates when you ask that much!” he huffed entering the kitchen to fill the plates.

Well he wasn’t wrong. After all, in a place like that where humans were despised, you were being treated kind of well.

They could have just let you starve to death … but they needed your soul after all.

 

“Anyway… Hasn’t Gaster ever told you how bad your plates are?”

You had thought about this a lot and, from what you knew about Gaster, you couldn’t imagine him forcing himself to eat that horrible dishes.

An image of him throwing the plate in Jack’s face came to your mind.

Maybe he just ate Zavre’s ones…

 

“He never tasted my plates” jack admitted as he came back with two portions of spaghetti… the sauce was black …

 

“That’s good ahaha you could have lost the other arm” you mocked him patting him on the shoulders.

 

“We monsters don’t usually  eat as much as humans” he answered with a sharp look.

 

“What?....!”

 

“Since our bodies are mostly made of magic, we don’t really need to eat to survive”

So …Gaster never ate ?!

 

“B-but food is the joy of life!!!” you pouted in disbelief

That was why he never smiled! Without food his life had to be really sad… 

“I pity you!” you finally said snatching away the two plates of pasta

He huffed and after a few seconds he looked at you with confusion

 

“What’s with that coat?”

 

“What?” you looked at yourself realizing the situation.

 

“Oh … Gaster gave it to me…It’s kinda long for me but it keeps warm ahaha”

It was quite embarrassing to talk about that.

 

“Did he really give you that?!” he asked mocking you

 

“I’m not blind! …well he lent it to me but I kind of stole it…”you corrected yourself lowering your voice

 

“What?!”he asked shocked

 

“long story!” you quickly concluded hoping he would change the subject

 

“you are really something, huh?”

 

“A-a-a-nyway… is there another shower around here?” you carefully asked

 

“Isn’t the one we already have fine?” he arched his brows

 

“Nope, It’s creepy. The last time I showered, I heard weird noises…I don’t like that room”

 

“Well if you want, there is the chemical shower” his smirk growing

 

“Forget it!” you quickly replied

Well fine, you could just find something outside.

Waterfall was full of water!

 

As you headed towards the the exit, that you had finally discovered after a few journeys in that labyrinth, you stopped in front of Gaster’s office.

There were times where you missed him. Where you felt breathless.

And if you saw him even just for a moment, you felt much better in a blink of an eye.

You couldn’t explain this and you didn’t know if it was you or the connection playing with your mind.

You knew he was there to steal your soul, yet the thought of running away didn’t even touch you mind.

You had grown familiar with that place, just as if it was your home, and you knew that even if you had run away he would have easily stopped you.

 

Besides, the fact that he considered you just a fundamental resource to break the barrier, killed you inside, yet he had started treating you with more sweetness and you never got tired of his eyes.

That sweet pain was making you go crazy.

Your feelings were clearly changing towards him and you were scared…

What was happening to you?

 

Since you didn’t know, you couldn’t stop following your heart…

It wasn’t time for your soul test right now, so he was probably working on something else …

How could he work all the times?!

You were somehow worried about him…

Jack’s words came to your mind.

You looked for a moment at the plates of pasta in your hand.

Well you knew that he didn’t eat …but that didn’t necessarily mean that he couldn’t eat if he wanted, right?

You laid down one plate in front of his door, trying with all your might not to being noticed.

Actually, offering him one of Jack’s dishes wasn’t the most altruist thing to do, but you were curious.

 

Imagine his face after eating this ahahaha.

You surely would have paid for that.

 

You exited from the lab finding yourself again in front of that beautiful cavern studded with crystals.

You loved this place. The soft light emitted relaxed you and gave out a feeling of tranquillity.

You slowly walked around breathing in the fresh scent of water. As the sound of its rushing came to you hears.

 

Oh you loved this silence so much.

 

You stopped in front of a small waterfall that expanded itself in a small lake.

That was perfect.

 

You got closer to the water kneeling in front of the lake to test the temperature.

You let your fingers run across the surface, letting the soft shivers reach your skin.

Of course it wasn’t warm but it wasn’t that cold either.

It was just right.

 

You looked around to be sure no one else was around and then you slowly let your hand run over the fabric of the coat you were wearing.

You felt somehow happy to own something like that.

It made you feel special … and it worked perfectly as a bathrobe!

You took off the coat and then, the remaining clothes.

You let the cold breeze caress your body as you immersed your legs into the small lake letting out a small sigh.

 

The crystalline water showed your reflection, your pale skin, your big eyes and your hair …

You could certainly say your hair had grown quite a bit. Now it reached your shoulders … you wondered if this would make you look more feminine.

You run your fingers through your hair to uncover the little scar you had on your forehead.

You didn’t remember how you had obtained that scar … luckily it wasn’t that big.

You took a deep breath before merging completely into the water.

You felt the freshness run across your spine as the water enveloped your body with its magical gentleness.

Not being able to hold your breath more than that, you emerged inhaling that relaxing and fresh air.

Your eyes remained closed savouring the healing power of that place.

To your surprise, you were able to swim, finding out another thing about yourself.

 

You swam towards the small waterfall, climbing the few rocks in front of you to find yourself in front of the waterfall.

You loved the sound the water made when it fell down.

You put one hand under the flow of the water.

It wasn’t too much pressure.

It was perfect.

 

You slowly let your body being enveloped by that clean water again as you let your mind relax.

 

\-----

 

 

Where the hell did she go?

Why when everything seemed to be going so smoothly she always had ruin it all?

He hated the unexpected events.

In his opinion, everything worked well when it was methodically organized.

After all method was the base of science, and science was the base of life.

But of course  she had to be a complete ignorant with all of that.

He could never get used to her.

She was showing things about him that even he himself didn’t know.

It was harder than what he expected….

When he found that plate in front of his door, he didn’t know  what to think and he couldn’t justify himself for having tried to eat that thing yet.

 

Emphasis on tried…

 

He sighed as his black polished shoes tapped on the cold ground leaving a far echo.

He had to subject her to the soul test.

It had to be done frequently. He had to check that, in the process of soul stabilisation, there wasn’t any repercussion or side-effect.

But since her soul stabilisation wasn’t progressing at all, everything had to be just fine.

Everytime he tried to open up her soul to him, a white barrier appeared preventing him from doing anything.

The first time they met , just the attempt of touching her soul had had a terrible consequence.

But now it seemed to oppose less resistance and that could be a good sign.

 

He had to keep going … after all that was his goal.

 

He knocked at the kitchen door waiting for a response, and when Jack finally opened up, his eyes quickly darted to the big lizard.

 

“Oh…Doctor..” the lizard started widening his yellow eyes.

He looked like he didn’t expect him to come here

 

“I am looking for ----. Do you know where she went?” Gaster simply asked with a cold voice.

 

“Well … she talked about showering …but she didn’t want to use the shower here…so she went outside,sir” Jack started feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Outside?” Gaster repeated widening his eyes slightly “That idiot …” he hissed.

 

“I am going to look for her. Meanwhile you may prepare the extract of the flower I gave you for my return.”Gaster added pensive.

 

“Yes Doctor!” He quickly added bowing with anxiety in his face

Gaster gave one last glace before turning his back towards him.

 

“Oh. Jack?” He suddenly started making the poor Jack gasp.

He never called his dependants by their name.

 

“Was that you who cooked those spaghetti?”

 

“…mmm…yes?”

 

“That was awfully horrible. You definitively need to do better.” He finally added as he walked away.

 

“Yes sir!!! I will!” Jack bowed again blushing slightly, reminding himself to kill that stupid brat the next time he would have seen her.

 

 

Gaster finally exited the lab, continuing straight ahead of him.

“Where did she go?” he sighed exasperatedly as he followed the stream of water on his left.

That was so bothersome.

He closed his eyes focusing on the beating of his heart … of his soul.

 

He had to concentrate. This required a moderate amount of magic and he didn’t want to waste any.

Finally something started to resonate with his beating. It wasn’t only his heart beating this time.

Along with his, there was another sound, a softer one.

 

Here she was.

 

Her soul.

 

He slowly kept walking, following that sweet sound inside him until he heard the strong rush of a waterfall.

The more he got closer, the more he could feel that strong sound echoing in his head.

 

Louder and louder.

 

When he got past a few rocks that obstructed the view, he immediately froze in front of the scenario ahead of him.

He couldn’t move anymore even if he wanted.

There she was. As he had never seen her before.

 

Here naked body stayed there, as it slowly melted with the crystalline water that made her skin look like it was shining.

Her head raised, with her face slightly revolted towards the upcoming water of the waterfall.

Her expression was so relaxed and free, as she purposely let thin trails of water caress her lips, her closed eyes, her nose, her chest ….her….everything…

He couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over her body from the distance, still unable to process what was happening.

Her hands were swiftly travelling on her body with hypnotic movements as she washed herself.

Somehow the stupid and clumsy human had disappeared, replaced by pure sweetness, if that was how he could call that.

 

That was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen….

 

He really couldn’t explain what effect this had on him.

But he was feeling so light and almost cuddled from that sweetness.

 

It was inebriating.

 

Her hands run through her hair stroking it gently.

His eyes widened as a sweet smile appeared on her face.

His heartbeat suddenly increased as a loud bump resounded inside him making him gasp.

In that same moment, she seemed to notice something as she suddenly turned towards him with panic in her eyes.

 

 

 

_Oh fuck …_

 

 

\------

 

A strong and sudden bump of your heart made you gasp as you, confused, quickly turned your head to look around.

Your gaze soon fell on a slim figure not too far from you.

You narrowed your eyes to better look who was standing in front of you until your eyes met the ones you knew too well…

 

…

 

“ _OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITAHGYGKHIJNNKJUGHU!!!_ ” you screamed as, in the useless attempt to cover yourself, you slipped on a wet rock falling directly into the water of the lake  beneath you.

 

If you could have had the possibility to hold your breath for all the eternity, you would have gladly remained under the water forever.

 

_FOREVER._

Unfortunately it wasn’t the case.

You quickly emerged from the water not feeling your legs anymore.

 

“Fuck! Are you crazy?!!! DON’T LOOK!!!” your voice was so desperate and angry as tears of embarrassment started to form.

He wasn’t moving an inch, he seemed paralyzed.

 

“DID YOU HEAR THAT?! B-BASTARD!” you screamed again, floundering in the water  as you got closer to him, randomly splashing him with all the water around you.

 

Unfortunately you were so nervous you kept missing the target.

 

He suddenly cleared his throat turning his back to you.

“I-I wasn’t watching you. It is your fault for being so reckless … in a place like this.” He started with his voice slightly unstable

 

“Bullshit!!!” you screamed out of yourself as you approached “I bet you were watching the beautiful rocks in front of you, WEREN’T YOU?!” you mocked him sarcastically.

His shoulders trembled as he turned his face to reply

 

“DON’T TURN!!!” you scolded with a murderous intent as his widened in shock only to quickly turn away.

He seemed to notice something on the ground, in fact he slowly kneeled down to pick up the black coat, curiously observing it.

 

“GIVE ME THAT!” you screamed with desperation

This time he turned to you, not listening to your curses.

 

“Why should I?” he asked

 

“It’s mine now! Come on! QUICKLY!” you begged him extending your hand as with the other one you tried to cover everything that could be seen.

Even if probably he had already seen enough.

 

“The answer is no. Find something els—“

 

“GIVE ME THAT FUCKING COAT!!!!” you collected your courage as you jumped, grabbing the coat from the lower side, and pulled with all of your strength.

 

“Oi! What are you---?” he gasped as he lost his balance from the sudden pull.

You saw his figure flying towards you.

 

Oh no….

 

 

 

* _ **SPLASH**_ *

 

 

You took the advantage of his fall to grab the now drenched coat and hold it tight to your chest to cover it.

 

Perfect.

 

Now you were both into that lake with half of your bodies immersed in the water and ,as always, you were regretting what you had just done…

He came to the surface with a loud gasp as he moved his arm randomly searching for something to grab.

 

Too bad you were the only thing near to him.

 

His strong arms suddenly encircled you as you were drawn to him, with your body leaning on his.

He was holding you so thigh you couldn’t breath anymore.

The feeling of his hands on your bare back made you shiver…

What the hell was wrong with him?!

 

“EHI!!! What are you doing?!” you gasped panicked

But when you met his eyes you found out he was more panicked than you.

His eyes were on fire and completely wide-open. He wasn’t moving at all.

He seemed paralyzed…

The embarrassment was killing you.

You were completely naked  and you were leaning on him!

 

OH shit! Why wasn’t he moving?!

Couldn’t he swim?!

… swim?

You touched the ground with your feet realising the situation.

 

“Gaster …” you started with a sigh as you tried to resist to his mortal grip.

His gaze slowly shifted to you

 

“Stupid.Human….” he hissed slowly, you avoided his gaze …it was too close, you could feel his ragged breath on your hair.

 

“yeah… I know you hate me and all but …the water here isn’t that deep you know….”you concluded with a serious expression.

He looked at you with a confused  expression for a few seconds, then, as if realizing all at once, he pushed you away blushing.

 

“Damn! I hate you! No matter how many times I try to explain something to you, I am always the one paying for it !” he burst out as he climbed the edge of the lake.

He looked at himself and his completely wet clothes letting out a low growl that startled you.

 

“w-well that’s your fault for being a pervert” you clarified as you put on the coat and climbed after him to get your clothes.

 

“Pervert?” he repeated as if it was a new word for him

 

“Who was showering in a place of public domain? You are the perverted one indeed” he added with nonchalance and slight irritation.

 

“What?! Ahahah” your laugh was quite hysterical

 

“You have no right to say that after seeing the body of a lady!” you replied annoyed

You swear you had felt his embarrassment.

 

“Anyway!” he stopped you with the palm of his hand.

 

“Let’s go back. We will repeat the soul test tomorrow.” he added calming down.

 

“Fine” you said when you had completely dressed ….finally.

 

When you two came back to the lab, the expression Jack had on his face when he saw you was hilarious.

Gaster’s footsteps were comical and highly underlined the irritation he was feeling in that moment.

He didn’t even bother to look at you. He just left …

 

 

 

That night you weren’t able to sleep at all …dreaming of black shadows running in your mind, a woman screaming ….

The warmth of his body, now a distant memory….

 

 

 

 

_You missed him …._

 

\---------

 

A painful scream echoed from a room in the lab.

This time the injection didn’t have the effect he expected.

He watched painfully as the amalgamate in front of him turned to grey dust leaving nothing behind…

 

Another one was gone.

 

He sighed closing his tired eyes.

Suddenly a sharp pain from his chest arose as he fell down on his knees.

His breath was ragged and his sweat was cold.

He unsteadily rose to his feet and headed towards a mirror hanging on the wall.

He could see a bright heart floating in front of him.

What the mirror reflected made his eye widen with shock.

His eyes slowly narrowed with sadness and resignation looking at his reflection

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“I don’t have much time left …”** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Now It's going to get serious ;D  
> byeeee


	14. Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Here I go with the new chapter.  
> I was in a good mood when i was writing this XD  
> Hope you like it :D!

 

 

All those shadows …. You couldn’t see anything past it.

You tried to talk … but what left your mouth was just silence

A painful silence.

You didn’t want this ….

You tried to shout so desperately at those shadows encircling you.

 

Silence

 

Your head was aching from the strength and the pressure you were using to shout

Yet no sound again

 

Stop!

A scream reached your hears … a woman’s voice. You knew that voice ….

That scream was suddenly replaced by laughs that echoed in that black void.

Tears filled up your eyes as you fell on your knees, but your knees didn’t find any ground to fall on…

You felt an unbearable sensation as you precipitated in that endless hole of darkness.

You closed your eyes tight but the scenario in front of you didn’t change … darkness.

 

Help!

 

You concentrated on the feeling of your wet and hot tears running on your cheeks, so slowly …but it scared you even more.

You didn’t know what was happening, you couldn’t even see yourself …

You desperately called for help …

 

But nobody came…

No one was coming to save you

 

The sense of lowliness and that terrifying and oppressing pain was killing you.

Where do you go when everything goes quiet?

When everyone has forgotten about you ?

Even you yourself.

That pain was tiring you out to much.

How long had it been? How much time had passed?

How many tears had you shed?

 

**_‘Let it go’_**   your own voice resounded in your head

Yeah …that’s right, let it go. It would be easier…

 

**_‘you don’t have to suffer that way’_ **

That’s right. You don’t deserve this

 

_**‘If nobody wants you, let us just fade away…’** _

You relaxed your muscles and let yourself being swallowed by the darkness

Yeah … it’s less painful now….

Were you even yourself? Ahaha you couldn’t even distinguish yourself from that darkness

 

**_‘just give up, you’re going to die anyway’_ **

Yes…

 

A sudden light leaked out of your chest, a pure white heart was standing in front of you as you kept falling.

Right … your soul

 

“__” a deep voice called you

Who’s there?

 

_**‘No one is here, let it go’** _

 

“_____!” It was stronger this time. You had clearly heard it

Someone was there.

The soul in front of you stopped its fall and remained over you, as you fell and lost sight of it.

 

No!

You extended your hands towards it, as somehow, your fall slowed down.

 

“_____!!!”

The light increased as you saw two warm eyes looking at you from afar.

Your body suddenly felt much lighter and then … you heard your voice.

 

“I’M HERE!!!” you shouted as the tears fell down “DON’T LEAVE ME PLEASE!!!”

The light of your distant soul exploded letting out a myriad of rays of light that swept away all the darkness around you … just like thousands falling stars

 

**_‘No! Don’t go’_ **

 

“I’M HERE” you shouted again as a hand appeared from the light and grasped yours pulling you up.

Someone was saving you!

Suddenly something grabbed your leg violently. You winced in pain as you quickly looked down.

Al those shadows under you were trying to pull you back down as your own voice resounded in your head.

 

_**‘Don’t leave me alone, please! He will kill you!’** _

 

“LET ME GO!” you screamed as you tried to kick away those shadows.

 

_**‘Please! NO!’**_ they screamed as you finally freed yourself from their grip and were pulled up with an incredible speed.

You felt them scream as you closed your eyes and felt your tears dry.

 

You couldn’t live alone …without trusting anyone…

Even If it meant breaking you apart over and over again with no mercy …..

Your grip on that hand grew tighter as you embraced its warmness.

 

Who was helping you? There was still someone waiting for you …

 

 

 

_**‘It’s time’** _

 

 

 

 

“____!”

Your eyes flew open.

 

You were laying on the ground, all around you the white walls of the white room.

Then above you … those eyes.

Gaster was kneeled next to you as he hovered over you with a worried expression.

It took a few seconds to realize your entire body was trembling and that you were holding his hand as tight as you could manage.

 

“are you feeling unwell? I heard you screaming…” he added with a low voice.

 

“I-I …..” your voice was cracked and you could taste blood in your throat from the screaming. You recalled the bad dream.

 

“It was you …” you spoke with a trembling voice as the tears started forming again

 

“What?” he asked confused arching his brow.

 

“It was you!” you cried out as you pulled yourself up to hug him.

You held him tight as you savoured his warmness with your head leaning on his broad chest. You could hear the feeble beating of his heart.

 

“I-It’s real…” you murmured between the tears

 

“What are you doing?! Calm down  … you are not being yourself!” he said bewildered by your sudden actions.

You weren’t listening to him at all.

 

“It’s real … I’m not alone … y—you saved me …It was dark I-i—was scared”

You kept sputtering words as if you were immersed in some kind of unknown nightmare he couldn’t see.

 

“Please … don’t leave me !” you cried again as you held onto his hand

You couldn’t have let go even if you wanted.

 

“I am not going anywhere …. I’m here” he finally murmured, relaxing in your embrace.

Was he accepting you?

 

“It was just a dream … tell me what happened” he started again as he softly grabbed your shoulders to bring your face in front of his.

You didn’t notice before …

His eyes were almost lifeless …tired. A weary expression on his face. He wasn’t having a good time either…

Yet … was it wrong for you to believe he was here for you ?

 

“A voice was talking to me …” you started

 

“A voice?” he asked confused “did you recognise that voice?”

 

“It was my voice …It was telling me to give up. It was telling me to fall …that I was going to die anyway, that you would have killed me ….then I saw my soul and …” you stopped remembering his eyes  and his hand.

 

“Then?”

 

“Then you came … you pulled me up. You saved me from those shadows” you concluded with a soft smile of gratitude.

His eyes widened.

 

“Your soul talked to you” he said tightening his grip.

You looked up at him with fear in your eyes.

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“Maybe the moment in which you will remember your past is not too far…” he said pensive

 

“It’s trying to tell you something”

The fear increased … was it time then?

The moment had come …

What could you do now? Was he going to kill you if you regained your memories?

What did you have to do?

What. ….

You were scared…!

 

No…

You needed your memories back … without them it was the same of being dead.

You looked up at him with a serious look as you tried to stop the trembling.

 

“I want to see what my soul wants to show me” you firmly said as his breath hitched.

 

“Are you really sure? I don’t think you are in the condition to bear any of what your soul has to offer you right now.. you should jus—“

 

“Do you want my soul or not?” you interrupted him with a bitter smile.

He seemed taken aback from that sudden sentence …. almost hurt and lost …

He looked down for a moment and then his eyes met yours.

 

“Fine”

 

He positioned himself in front of you as he put one hand one your chest.

You breathed heavily.

 

“I will be here with you. You will need my support to travel through your memories.” He added softly with a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

You stared at him.

 

“Will you … be able to see it?” you asked insecure

 

“Yes. Everything you see”

You felt so ashamed of yourself. You didn’t know …

 

“Don’t even think my impression of you will change just because of your past, you will always remain a stupid human” He gave you a slight smirk as he put his other hand on his own chest.

You let out a little laugh.

 

“Why are you so nice to me only in moments like these?” you asked almost painfully “I don’t get you”.

He blushed a little. Strangely he had learnt blushing more than smiling.

 

“I am not nice. I am me”

 

“Fine ahaha”

 

“I’m going to start. Are you ready?”

You nodded relaxing your muscles as a familiar warmth invaded your chest.

You felt your soul being pulled outside.

He was about to pull his soul out but he stopped.

 

“I need you to close your eyes”

 

What? Why…?

 

You nodded confused as you closed your eyes.

You felt him pull his soul out but you couldn’t see it. Yet you felt his presence.

His presence getting closer, closer again… until they touched ….

There was no barrier set out from your soul this time, no interruption, nothing …. Just light.

You felt drawn into that vortex of light.

All the colours were mixing together and you couldn’t make out anything around you.

Anything except him.

He was still there, next to you.

You felt so relieved and scared at the same time…

 

Slowly the colours started to take a form and an order as a new scenario was assembled in front of you.

****

**_‘the time has come’_**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You found yourself in a bright room.

The lunar light was penetrating from the windows blinding you … it was so warm.

All the shelves were of a light brown and were carefully cleaned.

Suddenly the door flew open as a child rushed into the room running and laughing.

She a was wearing a red pyjamas with a white polka dot pattern, her hair neatly tied in a pony tail fluently fell on her back.

You could see a soft light emitting from her little chest.

 

Was that … you?

 

You slowly turned towards Gaster with hesitation in your eyes, he looked at you as if sensing what you were thinking and nodded.

 

“That is you. That’s what your soul is telling us…” he murmured as his attention was completely focused on the child running all over the room.

 

“Come here -----! I’ll get you!” a male voice resounded from outside.

The child screamed as she looked for an hiding place, her gaze fell on the wardrobe.

She quickly opened the cabinet doors to close them back after hiding.

A soft smile escaped your lips.

 

“____ , I know you are hiding here somewhere!”

A man suddenly entered the room.

 

You held your breath.

A tall and beautiful man was now walking in what it seemed to be your room.

His hair was so long that it reached his lower back and it was tied with a simple hairband.

His eyes were of a beautiful blue colour, just like the sky …just like the sea.

Your heart was aching that much right now…

 

“Are you okay?” Gaster’s voice reached your hears startling you.

 

“Yeah … I’m fine” you assured him with a smile turning your gaze again towards that man.

What a nostalgia…

 

“Where could our ____ be?” the man started with a bright and smiling tone.

A muffled laugh came from the closet.

You were a stupid even back then.

The man turned towards the closet with a wide smirk.

 

“Maybe …..” he continued as step after step he got closer to your hiding place.

He had clearly understood where you were, at least he was pretending not to know.

Suddenly he snapped as his hands quickly grabbed the covers of the bed next to the closed lifting up the covers.

 

“Under the sheets !”

 

You face palmed.

Really?

The closet door opened as you broke in the room laughing and threw yourself on his back startling him.

 

“Dad ! I’m here !” you laughed as he face planted on the floor.

 

Dad …?

 

That man was your …. Father?

You felt a tingle in your chest.

 

“Found you!” he shouted as he suddenly grabbed you and threw you on the bed along with him.

 

“You didn’t find me daddy! How could you get the wrong place ?! ahahah”

 

“But you just went out of your hiding place so you lost the game!” he said stroking your hair as he hugged you tightly.

 

“No fair!” you complained as you tried to catch your breath.

 

“Now that I’ve found you. I get to get you to bed, don’t I?” he asked leaning his chin on your head.

 

“Noooo pleaseee!”

You kept wriggling in the bed rubbing the sheets.

 

“Your mother won’t be happy to find you still awake” he complained with puppy eyes.

He was just like a child.

 

“Ok …” you huffed.

After a few seconds you rolled in the bed to face him.

 

“Daddy can you sing me a song?” you asked with joy

 

“What …?!”

 

“I can’t sleep without the night song!”

 

“Why can’t you be the normal child who wants the bedtime story just like everyone ?!” he said exasperatedly.

 

“ ’cause I want to be a singer when I grow up!”

 

“Okay fine … what do you want me to sing?” He asked with a resigned smile

 

“The one mom always sings!” you shouted excitedly.

 

“Okay … I’m going, be ready!” he started inhaling air.

 

When he started singing … you couldn’t believe your hears.

The need to release your tears was so strong in that moment.

You knew Gaster could see you, but you let your tears fall on your cheeks anyway.

 

 

 

“ _Je t’aime, Je t’aime toujours_

_I am forever yours …_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher …_

_You’re always in my prayers_

_Softly, switly, wrapped up in heaven’s arm_

_Sailing, soaring_

_Over the moon gathering stardust …_

_Be still, be safe, be sure.._

_Je t’aime, je t’aime toujours…_

 

 

“Owch Dad you’re tone-deaf !!! “ you complained  pouting.

 

“Sorry baby ! That’s the best I can do” he laughed

 

“Never do that again !” you screamed with a serious face.

 

“You asked me to!” he smiled as he hugged you again

 

“Let me go!” you laughed

 

“Fine! Time to go to bed sweetie” he finally said getting off the bed and covering you with the sheets.

 

“are you going to see mom ?” you asked as your head popped out of the pillow.

 

“Of course darling, I need to take care of her and of your brother inside her tummy.”

 

“I can’t wait for him to come out of her tummy! We’ll play every day together with you and mom!” you giggled excitedly.

 

“Yes, my angel. Goodnight!” he said before turning off the light and closing the door after him.

 

“Good night…” you murmured as you rolled in your bed to give one last glance at the glowing stars out of the window.

The child soon fell asleep as your anxiety increased.

The lights and the colours around you started melting together again as the scene changed.

 

What did you have to expect now?

You were scared.

Something squeezed your hand as you, surprised, turned to look at him.

 

You had not realised it yet …but.

You had not left his hand until now. Not even for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he had not left yours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?  
> We are going the see more about the reader's past XD
> 
> About tha pyjamas with the polka dot pattern XD It was the same I was wearing while I was writing this but I didn't even realise ahaahaha that was funny XD


	15. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I'm sooooo late!  
> This chapter was so hard foe me to write !  
> Hope you like it anyway :D  
>  By the way I just made a fan art XD I tried to think how my reader would be :D here is the link:
> 
> http://mymonichetta1.deviantart.com/art/My-Angel-from-the-sky-art-reader-637079177
> 
> I'm going to put more drawings If I can XD. If you want to draw a fan art I'd be really glad XD How would your reader be?
> 
> Send me a message if you want :D
> 
> byeeee

 

The scene that soon appeared in front of you was a different one.

You could hear the crying of a baby from afar… just like a distant echo.

Everything was still blurred by the sudden change of scenario and all the sounds were muffled and confused.

The crying gradually got louder and clearer as your heart skipped a beat.

Why were you so anxious and excited?

 

After a few moments, you could easily see that you were in a tidy and large room.

There was a woman on a big sized bed, she was holding a tiny bundle in her arms as she smiled.

The door was slammed open as a panicking man entered frenetically with his legs shaking.

 

“Oh Stars! He’s born finally! …. Oh my God!”

He was clearly hyperventilating and his voice was uncontrollably loud.

 

“Shut up dear! You’ll scare the child!” the woman huffed as she cuddled the child

 

“S-sorry honey! It’s j-just … I’m so happy!”

The woman gave a slight laugh as her silky black hair fell on her shoulders.

 

She was really beautiful, with her large brown eyes and her red lips. Her hands were so small and her fingers so slim.

She kind of resembled you.

You soon understood by the unbearable feeling in your chest that was your mom.

Such a warm feeling in you…

 

“Where is ___?” she suddenly asked to the man you recognised as your dad.

Hearing her saying your name was so weird.

 

“I left her in the waiting room with auntie” he reassured her with his usual grin as he sat on the edge of her bed.

 

“So this time it’s a male, huh?”

 

“It seems like it is”

 

“Nothing could be better” the man lowered leaving a light kiss on the baby forehead.

 

“Finn, We’ll do a lot of things together with your sister!”

 

“Calm down lion!” your mom laughed pushing away your father’s face.

The scenario slightly darkened as you were slowly  drawn away until you could barely hear them.

 

“Aahaha sorry! It’s just I love you too much!”

 

“I love you too”.

 

 

 

You felt sucked in a big and strong vortex that soon made you lose your sense of direction.

You were so scared!

You squeezed his hand to make sure he was still there with you and he was … thank God…

You were sure you wouldn’t have been able to handle all of this, if he wasn’t there with you.

You were trying  to move on, but it was hard as hell.

The light emerged again filling everything around you.

 

 

 

A girl was sitting on her bed with a bunch of papers and school books scattered all over the place.

She could have been 13 years old, but her appearance hadn’t changed that much so you knew exactly it was you.

Your hair was no longer kept in a pony tail, but it was left free on your shoulders making you look a lot like your mom.

You had a so concentrated expression as you made your way through all those papers.

Your eyes roamed all over the room.

The walls that were empty before were now filled with different posters about music bands and anime. The furniture now was painted of a bright red colour giving more light to the room.

The girl’s stare uncomfortably shifted to the pianola in her room, only to come back to the paper she was holding.

She seemed to be in serious difficulty and the worry in her eyes was evident.

 

“Is my baby here?” a bright voice resounded making her flinch

 

“Dad…” she smiled a little putting down the paper as she watched the man enter with a big tray full of sweets.

His expression changed to a confused one.

 

“What’s wrong ___? Is the study tiring you out too much?” he asked laying the tray on a little table next to your bed.

 

“No ahaha … nothing” you hurried as you quickly stood up, making fall the piece of paper you were holding before.

Your dad’s gaze shifted to the sheet on the ground.

 

_‘Compilation form for future project of study’_

 

It was a completely blank piece of paper.

 

“I got it…” your dad picked up the paper from the ground and then sat on the bed inviting you to do the same.

His expression was so serious, yet always sweet.

 

“You can talk with me about your problems. Always” he specified enveloping his arm around your neck.

 

“Sorry dad…”

 

“About what?”

 

“I’m sorry I’m not like the others … that I’m not normal” your eyes seemed to have no courage to look at him.

His expression changed to confusion.

 

“What? …”

He smiled

 

“Let’s hear. What makes you think you aren’t normal ?”

 

“It’s just …. Everyone else knows what they want to do in the future … who wants to become a doctor, a lawyer or an economic manager. Everything is okay with their families, because those are useful jobs that can grant you a true future and money.

And I’m giving you trouble with my stupid dream …”

 

“Your dream was to become a singer right?”

 

“Yeah … but … mom doesn’t agree. She says that it’ll be my fault if I won’t be able to take care of my family one day … that I have to start seeing things just like an adult does”

Your father remained silent for a few seconds.

 

“So what’s wrong? If you think the problem can be solved by becoming a doctor or a lawyer, then become one”

Your breath hitched.

 

“I….” you started with confusion and desperation

 

“You don’t want to ,right? “ he smiled “Normality does not exist, everyone is special in his own way”

He stood up holding the compilation form in front of you and then with a big ‘ **zap** ’ he tore it in two pieces under your shocked face.

 

“Dad!....?!”

 

“you can print it again, right? Over and over, right? No matter how many times you lose it, you rub it or dirty it you can just have a new one, right? Every day a lot of money are printed all over the world, infinite pieces of paper completely alike.

People treat them like trivial things just because they now they’ll get new ones. They don’t have any actual value because they can be continuously replaced.”

 

You looked at him  standing up.

 

“Can you ‘print’ your life again? Can you live it more than once? Can you lose it, dirty it or threw it away as if it was nothing and still get a new one?”

 

“No….”

 

“You have to take care of yourself respecting your life and the one of the others, surviving the pain and experiencing all the happiness it can give you. Knowing that once something is lost you’ll never get it back again … this is what gives a true value to all things. This is the true challenge! Becoming a doctor? A lawyer ? ahahaha”

He laughed with a bright smile on his face as the same expression formed on yours.

 

“Those false and meaningless things are just for cowards! Just for money … I think now it’s clear what’s more important.” He finished feeling a little embarrassed for the long speech.

You jumped at him hugging him as you felt his warmth around you.

 

“Thanks dad!” you cried out letting out all of your worries

 

“Don’t worry little star, I’ll talk with your mother” he smiled again patting you on the head.

 

“Right now I feel like a fallen star ahaha” you lightly laughed correcting him

 

“You can always fly back to the sky”

 

“That’s not possible Dad! How can a star do that?”

 

“It’s a special star ahaha”

 

“How do you call a star like that?”

 

“I don’t know dear. One day your most precious person will tell you that”

 

“I’m too young to find such a person right now ahahah”

 

“Right you’re too young! Daddy will _NEVER_ allow any bad guy to touch you !”

 

“Dad you’re contradicting yourself ahahaha”

 

It didn’t take long for you both to burst into a big laugh that soon faded away along with the moving scene in front of you.

Suddenly you were feeling like you had known him for all of this time, just like he had always been inside your heart.

 

Disguised as hope.

 

As a dream.

 

 

 

 

 

This time it was darkness that appeared in front of you. You could see a wave of shadows run all over you but you couldn’t make out any of them.

The only clear image was a girl dressed in black standing among the crowd. Her dull eyes staring straight right at you.

 

No life.

There was someone talking. A heavy and monotone voice …

A priest …?

Was that a funeral …?

The scenario changed again revealing a dark room in your house.

A small frame adorned with white flowers was laying on a dusty shelf.

The photo inside the frame …

 

No…

Your heart stopped…

A smiling face you had finally become familiar with …

Your dad…

You couldn’t feel your breath coming out anymore. Everything was so silent.

Too silent.

Suddenly you could feel a small cry coming from ahead.

There you were in front of a door. There was a little child next to you that was hugging your legs.

 

“Mom … Please. Open the door!”

Only sobs and cries resounded from the other side of the door that remained closed.

 

“Mom….. come out please…” you cried again as warm tears fell over your face.

 

“Sis. Why isn’t mommy coming out?” the little boy asked with an innocent and worried expression.

 

“She is not feeling well right now .. she needs rest” you replied with a weak and bitter smile looking at your brother.

So that was your brother … the first person your soul had remembered.

 

“Why are you crying sis’? are you feeling unwell too?”

 

“It’s late Finn. Let’s get you to bed” you changed the subject as you walked away.

 

“Where is dad?” he asked again

 

You stopped.

 

“Dad is not here” you just replied

 

“When is he coming back?” he asked insistently

 

“Finn … please let’s go to bed” in your voice you could catch a bit of irritation and pain.

 

“No! I want to wait for dad! I can’t sleep without the goodnight story!” Finn pouted raising his voice and stomping his foot on the ground.

Your breath hitched.

 

“Finn … He’s not coming back…” you murmured as if you yourself didn’t want to believe your words

 

“When is he coming back? I want him here!!! Where is he?” Finn screamed with anger in his voice as you suddenly snapped, turning towards him

 

“HE’S NOT COMING BACK! HE WILL NEVER COME BACK! HE’S DEAD!” you screamed with all your might as you let out the tears and the desperation you had been trying hide.

Finn looked at you with a scared expression as his entire little body started trembling.

 

“He was stabbed to **DEATH** because he tried to protect a girl who was being molested! He **DIED** because of his **FUCKING** kindness he was so **PROUD** of! **HE’S NOT COMING BACK**!” you cried as your vision became completely blurred because of the tears.

 

After a few seconds your brother burst into tears, letting out loud cries.

By your expression, you seemed to have realized what you had just done. In fact you promptly hurried up to him muttering trembling excuses.

 

“Fin … I-I’m sorry ! Please forgive me !” you said hugging him as he kept crying

 

“Please Finn calm down. I’m here I’ll always be here for you … I’ll read to you the bed time stories every night”

Second after second his loud cries calmed down, replaced by a heavy and rasped breath.

You patted him on the back as you murmured sweet encouragements to him.

 

“Shhh … calm down … you know what you have to do when your breath becomes like this, right?” you patted again but his breath became more heavy and irregular.

He started coughing.

 

“Finn …!” you grabbed his shoulders and brought him to your eye level

 

“are you alri-?!”

 

His face had lost its natural colour  and you could see his veins colouring his skin of a pale blue, his eyes wide open as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“not again …” you murmured as panic appeared in your eyes.

His cough wasn’t stopping and suddenly he collapsed in your arms.

 

“finn! FINN!”

 

Your scream echoed in the distance as you were again sucked away by that agonizing scene

 

“What’s happening?” you murmured to yourself as panic started making its way to your mind.

 

“Calm down.” Gaster finally spoke reminding you he was still there next to you.

 

“Your soul is giving you some of the memories you don’t remember. Too many memories … It would be too much for your soul to take.”  He finished.

You tried to relax, but you couldn’t hide the pain and the anxiety that were tormenting you right now … it was a bit too much to take.

 

“Anyway  what happened is just in the past, don’t think about it too much.  It’s not like you can change anything. It would be just a useless bother”

 

“yes … you’re right” you started without truly meaning it.

It was so easy to say  … but doing it was a different story.

Despite that, his attempt to calm you down comforted you a little.

 

 

 

The environment around you slowly lightened, while all the colours got into place revealing a completely dull and grey room.

 

There was almost nothing in it, except a white and old bed and some piece of furniture.

A voice resounded in the room as you made out a few people inside the room.

Your brother was sleeping in the bed, breathing through the giant engine to his left that continuously showed  your brother’s heartbeat.

You were standing there in front of the bed next to your mother.

You almost couldn’t recognize her. Her hair were no more silky or cured, her gaze completely blank as big dark circles showed up under her eyes.

Her worried and tired expression fixated on the doctor in front of her.

 

“It’s a case of lung cancer. Unfortunately it has almost reached the advanced stage, if we don’t do something right now he won’t have any chance of survival .” The doctor spoke with a monotone voice.

 

“What do you mean?! He has always been in poor health. Since he was just a baby we were told this was a normal case of asthma!” your mother raised her voice hysterically as she tried to make out the situation.

 

“I don’t know what you’ve been told. It’s really difficult to diagnose this kind of illness in children as young as this one. This time we were in time and all the water accumulated in his lungs has been removed.”

 

“What will happen doctor?” you stepped forward laying a hand on you trembling mother’s shoulder.

 

“This is the first time it happens, but attacks like this could occur often. Soon he won’t be in the condition to go out, otherwise he’ll be subjected to every kind of apparently innocuous illness that would be fatal for him.

We can try out with the surgery if you give us permission, but there is no certainty it will have the expected outcome”

 

It was a strong blow for you to know that…

Why?

 

Everything seemed to be so perfect … and now suddenly everything was fading away, inexorably slipping from your hands.

Not because of anything.

Just because it had to happen… and this was even more painful.

 

Suddenly you mother angrily pushed you away, desperately kneeling in front of the doctor.

 

“PLEASE! SAVE MY CHILD ! HE’S THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT!”

The crying voice of your mother resounded in the room.

Somehow those words were killing you inside.

_The only thing…._

 

“Please Miss, calm down. We’ll do everything possible”

 

You watched as the scene faded away again leaving bitterness in your chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now you could see yourself sitting on a bench inside a big complex of buildings.

 

A school …?

 

Your looks back then was the same you had now. So probably this had taken place not so much time before your fall.

Were you a high school student?

Your hair was really long and it reached your waist.

Now looking at yourself, you could see a big resemblance with your father.

 

Your features were more similar to your mother’s ones, but your eyes … that was your father.

What a curse…

 

You seemed to be waiting for someone. Your cheeks were slightly red and agitation could be sensed in your movements as you kept squirming on that poor bench.

You turned your head towards the entrance, catching a glimpse of a group of boys walking towards you.

One caught your eye.

He was a really handsome guy: he had short and shining red hair and a pair of green and bright eyes.

When he walked past you, you gasped on your seat as you obviously tried to hide your embarrassment.

What really?

 

“My first crush…?” you murmured to yourself catching Gaster’s attention

 

“Crush ?” he repeated with curiosity

 

“it’s when you like someone and you always want to stay with them” you quickly answered as your attention was completely absorbed in your memories.

 

“that human?” he asked putting a certain emphasis on his words, but you couldn’t hear him right now.

 

“….”

 

“I cannot see anything special in that human. Mediocre…” he finally said with a hint of irritation in his voice before turning towards the scene.

You sighed as your gaze followed that boy until he was no more visible.

 

“it’s impossible” you said closing your eyes and leaning back to the bench you were sitting on.

 

“what’s impossible ?” another voice  came from behind you

 

“well, he’ll never notice me” you answered with your head in the clouds

 

“you like him, right?” that smiling voice again.

 

“yeah but ………..WHAT?!” you woke up turning towards the source of the voice.

There was a girl in front of you, but strangely the image of her face was blurred and you couldn’t see her.

What was wrong with this memory?

The girl sat next to you and your gaze immediately fell on the big number of bandages that covered her arms and legs.

 

“Ah. Don’t worry about those ahahah it was a little incident. It will heal soon” she laughed again as you turned to her again.

 

That fog again.

Why couldn’t you see her face?

A feeling of dizziness was starting to make you feel unstable.

 

“no prob” you answered with a smile

 

“that’s good ahaha I know how an unrequited love feels” she smiled again

You silently smiled back

 

“by the way , are you a new student? I’ve never seen you here before”

 

“yeah, I just transferred …”

Your head was starting to hurt.

 

“What’s your name ?” she asked again as suddenly the fog decreased.

You weren’t feeling well at all.

 

“Name’s ____”

A sudden pain, fear, anger took over you.

 

What was happening?!

Stop!

 

“Well ___! My name is **Alic---**

 

 

 

 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” your scream suddenly erupted as you violently grabbed your head with your hands swinging it up and down, as if you wanted to push out all those negative emotions.

 

It was almost splitting in two from the pain.

All the scenes in front of you disappeared.

 

 

 

“Ehi!!____, are you okay?

Your breath was ragged and the tears covered your face.

You were feeling without any energy.

You opened your eyes to find yourself back into the lab, with Gaster supporting you.

 

“What happened ?” you asked with a weak voice

 

“I cannot say… It seems your soul couldn’t take anymore memories than that.” He started helping you to stand up.

 

“maybe … you aren’t ready yet” he finished again

 

“right …” you murmured tiredly as you caught your breath.

 

The idea of seeing something else scared you even more …

You couldn’t see her face after all … was that something your soul didn’t want to remember?

A damaged memory …

 

“I think my soul is trying to protect me from something” you stated looking at him

 

“Finally it has opened up to the connection. That was a fortunate coincidence, you have to be ready when the next time comes ”

You looked at him and then lightly smiled.

 

“It wasn’t a coincidence. My soul was a shield for me but it has opened to you”

 

He looked to you in confusion

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“It means I’ve come to trust you more”

He remained silent as his eyes widened.

 

“trust?”

 

“This is the key. Faith might be the only thing that will be able to bring my memories back, that will help me to survive to whatever my soul is protecting me from…” you added as you slowly realized.

 

 

You both could see it.

 

Your soul right now was shining of many beautiful colours that encircled only few parts of it leaving white spots.

It was something amazing to see.

The colours weren’t disappearing.

Yellow,Green,Blue and purple …

They were there shining like stars.

 

 

“Gaster ….” You started saying his name

He looked at you

 

“I think I trust you” you ended with a smile

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I trust you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? XD  
> Thanks for reading and for your amazing support <3! Byeee


	16. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God guys ! Sorry I'm terribly LATE!  
> I had like a 37299320 billion exams at the university and I was going to die D:  
> Here I am with another chapter XD Hope you like it!
> 
> BTW I want to link a fabolous fan-art drawn by an amazing artist <3:
> 
> http://kittykat2809.deviantart.com/art/My-Angel-from-the-Sky-641287595?ga_submit_new=10%253A1477037655
> 
> It's so amazing XD Check out her channel :D   
> If you want to draw something you're more than welcome XD

 

 

You had finally remembered.

A part of your memories was finally back and you just couldn’t believe it.

 

In the last days your past had become more clear, day after day you remembered something new and it was all so vivid and limpid.

Sometimes you dreamt about your dad and your brother.

You were talking with them, laughing … but then everything disappeared just like a mere illusion.

 

And that was the most painful moment.

 

Then you unconsciously thought about him.

He was real. He was there with you … and this comforted you more than you could have ever imagined.

You didn’t know why, but Gaster had become an important presence in your life.

You didn’t want to admit it, but, if he hadn’t been there with you, you wouldn’t have been able to find out anything about yourself.

He was there to take your soul …. To kill you.

But the more you thought about that, the more it seemed so unreal to you.

 

He had saved you, gave you information he wouldn’t have given to anyone else, treated you differently and helped you to recover your memories ….

Now that you thought about it, He had done only good things for you.

You were realizing  how indispensable he was.

And this was a BIG  problem.

Now that your past was only a few inches from your grasp, you were starting to feel scared.

 

What if you regained your memories?

What would have happened after?

Did you just have to die after all of this?

There was no way you could escape from him.

Yet you trusted him and you didn’t even know why.

So complicated.

He was so complicated.

He always made you go crazy.

How could he be so cruel yet so sweet?

His sweetness was so bitter…

 

 

Lately he seemed to be more tired than usual.

It was just like the last time.

He really seemed to be with his head in the clouds sometimes.

He didn’t seem to be in a good state, you had tried to ask him but he had quickly dismissed you with a “It’s not your business”

It was so easy for him to say, you were worried about him!

 

Why were you so worried?!

 

You were starting to question you mental health.

The truth was that you wanted him to open up to you just like your soul had done with him.

That day he hadn’t even allowed you to look at his soul … why?

Something was absolutely wrong with him …

You desperately wanted to know why he was so mysterious.

You wanted to know what he liked, what he disliked, his past … his dreams.

Unfortunately you couldn’t force him to do so, and this was bothering you!

You really needed to clear up your feelings … and you needed a change of air.

 

You quickly grabbed your coat (stolen form him) as you headed towards the exit of the white room.

There was someone you wanted to visit.

Of course It wasn’t like Gaster would let you go out without precaution, now he didn’t even have time to keep an eye on you …

He had given you a tiny bracelet to wear each time you went out.

From what you had understood, that bracelet contained a substance that made your scent unrecognizable, that way you didn’t have to fear the attacks of evil monsters.

You just had to cover yourself and nobody would have recognized you.

Easy!

 

You passed his office finding it closed and dark.

You let out a sigh … He was probably experimenting his weird things again…

You shook you head as if you wanted to get rid of that bad feeling that was assaulting you these days.

You kept going, finally reaching the exit of the lab.

 

 

 

“Alright ! Let’s get going” you encouraged yourself as you stepped forward.

 

 

\-----

 

 

So the time had come …

His mission was almost complete.

Why was he feeling so hesitant?

He looked as his trembling hand as He tried to hold with a firm grip the syringe in his hand.

 

This was bad.

His body wasn’t responding as he wanted, he had to pay attention.

For the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do.

 

A part of him was satisfied with the results of his research, her memories were finally coming back and this was a step closer to freedom.

On the other hand, he imagined himself alone in that laboratory again with no more smiles or crazy acts … with everybody constantly forgetting about everything.

He had gotten used to work like this.

It had never bothered him before, or at least he believed so.

He had estranged himself from feeling any emotion because it was more comfortable that way.

Or at least he believed so …

 

Now the idea of returning back to that lifestyle left him with an heavy burden in his chest he couldn’t explain.

That girl had spoiled him too much … he was such an irresponsible!

Yet he couldn’t stop those new emotions from coming out, he couldn’t help it.

She was so fragile and strong … looking at her past, he had understood how much she had suffered.

Even humans suffer…

 

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing broke his flow of thoughts.

With much effort he moved his aching body to reach the receiver.

 

“Hello. Doctor W.D. Gaster talks”

 

_“Gaster …”_ a deep and hoarse voice resounded from the other side of the phone.

 

“Your Majesty…” Gaster quickly responded without being able to hide the surprise in his voice.

 

“I wasn’t expecting your call” Gaster added regaining his composure.

 

_“How is it going with the human? I hope there has been progress with the experiment”_ the king’s voice resounded with a hint of impatience.

From his voice now, he sounded much more old and tired.

 

The air was heavy.

 

Gaster breath hitched and he remained silent for a moment, not being able to turn his thoughts into words.

What was wrong with him ?!

 

“Yes, your Majesty … The human recovered a part of her memories and her soul was restored partially…” he finally said releasing his breath.

 

_“GOOD! Perfect! I knew I could trust you! It won’t be long now, we will surely get her soul in no time, right?”_ his voice rang with a creepy and desperate tone into it.

 

“Well … I cannot give you a precise estimation of the time required. This is a really delicate process and I cann—“

 

_“YOU will find a way to get it sooner right? I TRUST you! I know you want let me down”_ that deep now menacing voice interrupted Gaster.

There was a deep silence for a few seconds before Gaster’s voice resounded again.

 

“Yes. Your Majesty…” those chained words left his lips with a heavy sigh.

 

_“Good. I’ll visit soon to collect the soul”_

 

“…”

 

_“See you soon Gaster”_

 

“Your Majesty …?”

 

_“What’s wrong?”_

 

“All of this … is for the monsters’ sake … right?”

 

_“Of course it is! What kind of questions are these?! Ahaha … are you okay? You sound weird”_

 

“N-no. Nothing … forgive my useless question”

 

_“Fine. See you soon”_

 

“Okay”

 

He hung up.

 

Gaster let out a big sigh as he let his body fall on the big chair next to him as he passed his hand on his eyes looking for any source of relief.

He had a strong headache. What was happening to him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“I don’t even understand myself anymore”** _

 

 

\----

 

 

“Here I am!” you exclaimed excitedly as you tried to make your way among the snow.

You had improved a lot now.

 

“SnowGaster are you there?” you giggled as you headed towards the bushes that covered your view.

 

“yes, I am” a soft and cute voice answered you from afar.

It had become a habit for you to visit you cute and magical SnowGaster.

He couldn’t move, so you didn’t want to leave him alone, besides it was nice to have someone else to talk to.

In these past weeks you had visited him often  to tell him stories about the surface.

He seemed so fascinated by all of this you really didn’t have the heart to leave him alone.

 

“you came earlier today, did something happen?” the SnowGaster spoke as you finally passed through those bushes heading towards him with a smile.

 

“well … I…  you know I don’t have many things to do in that lab” you laughed it off as you pictured his dark and empty office inside your mind.

It was a bit sad after all …

The little SonwGaster’s eyes pierced into yours with a dubious stare making you feel anxious.

 

“What’s the matter?!” you burst out with a nervous smile.

That silence was making you feel uncomfortable.

 

“…”

 

“You’re not telling the truth” he simply answered with a serious expression.

 

“…ehm … I—uh …” you started failing miserably

…

Of course, you couldn’t be more clear than that.

 

“So … What new things are you going to tell me about the surface today?” he suddenly changed the subject as his little eyes lightened at the thought.

Perfect! You had the opportunity to change the subject !

 

“Don’t know ahaha. Do you want to know something in particular?”

You gently asked as you took your place, sitting beside him.

He remained silent for a moment as if he was pondering the answer to a fatal and important question.

 

“Tell me about the sun!” he finally spoke

 

“Again?! It’s the third time this month!” you exclaimed amused.

 

“I know but I’m just too curious! I’ve never seen it before!” he exclaimed with the expression of a child.

 

“Well…. The sun is a giant star in the sky that lightens the surface during the day. It’s big and of vivid and bright colours, It’s reaaaaally hot! You can’t look at it directly ahaha, its light is so strong it can burn your eyes!”

 

“You can see it every day?!”

 

“yes …well only during the daytime, during the night there’s the moon … but the light emitted by the moon is the sun’s one … it’s just … how can I say it? … reflected”

 

“So the sun goes up and down in the sky?”

 

“Well … It’s more correct to say the earth goes around the sun. You know…stars cannot move.”

 

“Wow I’m so envious! During your life in the surface you must have seen it so many times!”

 

“Yes … you know I didn’t really pay too much attention to it”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Well you know ahaha … I had gotten so used to its presence I had forgotten it was there … I think almost everyone in the surface did”

 

“That’s so rude!”

You eyes lightly widened with surprise as a sad smile appeared on your lips.

 

“You’re right… we humans take too many things for granted …”

 

Once something is lost you cannot get it back … so many opportunities you had and now … what now ?

You didn’t even know if in a far future you would have been able to go back home.

Home …

What about your family now?

Did they know about your disappearance? Did they … miss you ?

Your brother … was he still alive? How much time had passed ?

Your mother surely was happier that way.

You remembered that after your father’s death she had started treating you as if you were non-existent.

You really resembled her but … your eyes … they were your father’s.

You always thought that was the reason she never looked at you when you talked.

You had lost everything … but maybe there was still a gleam of light, wasn’t it?

 

“Do you want to go back to the surface?” his tiny voice awoke you from your thoughts.

 

“Of course I do … but It’s not that easy”

You raised your head up to the sky as you let the little snowflakes fall on your warm skin that soon made them melt.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well I already told you about my lost memories … even if I get them back I don’t think he’ll let me go”

You voice was starting to get a little bit shaky.

You were really afraid of getting them back…

 

“I don’t think he would do that” the little voice said again startling you

 

“Of course he wouldn’t … !” you burst out raising your voice but soon, as you realized what you had said, you quickly covered your mouth with you hand.

Now you were contradicting yourself!

 

“…I-I mean … He’s really harsh and scary sometimes, but He has done only good things for me …” you added trying to soften your tone.

You couldn’t imagine him hurting you … right.

 

“He saved me … and he helped me recover my memories …”

 

“Wasn’t that because he wants your soul to be ready for the extraction?”

 

“I know … That’s what I though…! …I mean … that’s what I still think … but he seemed to change from the first time we met … and … I… UGH!” you growled in irritation and confusion putting your hands in your hair.

 

“you seem confused”

 

“You don’t say?!”

 

“Why though…. ?”

 

“I can’t say …. I don’t know what to think anymore! Since I came here I had nothing!

I WAS nothing! I know he saved me just because he needed my soul … at first I hated him, I thought he was just another creepy and dangerous jerk with no emotions …. But then … during all of this time … he did a lot for me. He opened himself to me and I came to know sides of him I never thought existed … after seeing how much he suffered, I couldn’t help but to think that there was  some good in him and that he just felt alone …. Just like me. We are so different … yet so similar. Just … sometimes he’s so gentle and strangely caring and then he’s cold and harsh again … I don’t know what to think anymore….”

 

The SnowGaster eyes followed your movements and you constant changes in expression with curiosity.

 

“You told me about the guy you liked in your past ….” He started leaving you shocked.

Why was he constantly changing the subject?!

 

“Yeah … but How is THIS related to what we were talking about?!” you asked in disbelief.

 

“Do you remember how you felt about him?”

 

What a weird question to ask … but after all you wanted to know yourself.

You closed your eyes for a moment and tried to recall those moments in your past and evoke those feelings again.

 

“I never talked with him much … I just was anxious around him … and self-conscious.

I didn’t want him to think badly about me and every time I was around him I felt happy…. Even when everything was dark and …and …”

 

You remained silent for a moment as you slowly realized that the guy of your memories wasn’t there anymore. There was someone else in your mind as you spoke … someone so far away …

 

“He did everything for me even if he hated me, he was left alone for so many years …” you continued as the tears formed in your eyes.

 

“In my whole life, even though I don’t remember, I never wished to help someone so much!” you cried out under the soft smile of the SnowGaster.

 

“He tried not to show it ,but he did care for me … even if he shouldn’t have! I know he has to follow orders … but still … I’m sure he’s still suffering a lot and I’m worried sick about him!” you voice was now broken as the realization stroke you completely.

 

“AND WHAT’S WORST IS THAT EVEN IF THAT STUBBORN JERK HAS TO KILL ME, I JUST CAN’T LEAVE HIM ALONE AND I’M SICK ENOUGH TO STAY BY HIS SIDE!” you shouted angrily as your loud sobs echoed contrasting the silence of the falling snow.

 

“and …AND …!” You started as big burden in your heart was released.

 

“and?” The SnowGaster repeated with a knowing smile on his face

 

“I --- I love him” you concluded almost in a light murmur as your entire body lost its energy and sensibility.

 

“I love him” you repeated again not believing your words.

 

You didn’t care if it was the soul connection affecting you anymore, that was how you were feeling right now … and there was no going back.

You still couldn’t believe this ….

 

“Is your mind cleared now?” the SnowGaster finally spoke under your incredulous stare.

 

“Are you serious? You knew it? What did you do?!” you asked regaining a bit of your lost voice

 

“I didn’t do anything! You did everything on your own!” he complained.

 

“y-y-you sneaky evil thing!” you shouted as you wiped out your tears with the sleeve of your shirt.

A great shade of red was forming on your face now.

You stood up.

 

“And I thought you were innocent!” you scolded him as you stomped your foot on the ground.

Unfortunately there was only snow and you ended up with half your leg being soaked.

 

“But that’s a great big thing, isn’t it? You remembered how to love as well!”

 

“DON’T change the subject again!” you warned him with a severe stare.

“… but I feel much lighter now…” you murmured with a low voice.

 

“What?” the SnowGaster laughed as your red face intensified.

 

“Nothing! I have to go now!” you quickly said as you headed towards the bushes again.

 

“Bye ___! See you soon” he said as if nothing had happened.

 

“Bye!” you answered with slight annoyed tone but happy though.

 

\-----

 

 

When you stepped into the lab again, panic hit you.

What were you going to do from now on?!

Now that you were so self conscious, you couldn’t just act like nothing was going on!

 

He didn’t have to know it! Absolutely!

NEVER!

 

As you were walking in the final corridor that would have led you to the white room, you spotted him there.

Oh God! SHIT!

 

But…. There was something weird in the way he was walking.

It almost seemed like he was staggering … but it was too far and you couldn’t understand.

You watched his figure with worry, then suddenly you saw him fall on the ground with a dull sound.

 

“Gaster!” you screamed as your legs moved on their own running to him.

 

“What happened?! are you okay?!” you screamed as you kneeled down and gently took his face in your hands.

 

He was so pale and strained, his eyes were half-open  and they were a shining of a weird light you had never seen in them.

He looked at you but he didn’t seem to recognize you.

Suddenly the light emitted by his sharp eyes flashed out making you lose you sense of direction.

You heard a low growl as something violently grabbed your neck, preventing you from breathing.

When you finally regained your sight, you couldn’t believe your eyes.

Gaster was a few inches from your face.

His face twisted in rage as that unfamiliar light was emitted from those eyes you didn’t recognise. His hand held your neck tightly as you were pressed against the wall with no possibility to move.

Your lungs now where running out of air.

 

_“Where have you been ?”_ a deep voice started with a low growl you had never heard before.

You were so scared.

 

“G-g-aster! …. Ple…please! Let m-me go!” you started coughing.

 

_“You cannot leave this place. NEVER!”_ he shouted with madness in his eyes making you winced in pain as he intensified the pressure on your neck.

 

You couldn’t believe this!

What was happening?

You couldn’t give up now!

You weakly raised one hand laying it on the one who was trying to choke you and you squeezed as the tears came out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“W-who are you ?”_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was soooo tiring! But I did it ahahah at 3.00 in the night XD  
> Hope you liked it ! 
> 
> byeeeee


	17. Special Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know you hate me because It took me too long DX!  
> Seariously I know how the story needs to proceed and what has to happen but I'm so busy I might die XD  
> Here I am with this new Chapter sorry if there are any mistakes XD. Right now I'm in Japan and my internet connection is really bad XD ( but at least one of my dreams came true *-*)
> 
> I used this music compilation for inspiration : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKyb_3gBmj4&t=1668s  
> I also started doing some vocal covers XD If you want to check my youtube channel and support me :D Thank you so much and forgive me <3<3<3: https://www.youtube.com/user/MyMonichetta1
> 
> Hope you like it !!! <3

 

**“W-who are you?”**

 

 

The strong grip on your neck made it impossible for you to breathe. The lack of air was starting to make you feel dizzy, and the vision in front of you was blurring.

But you couldn’t give up.

You didn’t care about your lungs exploding or your neck breaking.

Your heart simply didn’t want to believe that monster was the Gaster you knew.

This wasn’t him.

 

Your weak grip on his arm intensified as you regained you conscience, exploiting the last source of energy you had left in your body.

He didn’t move an inch, nor he answered your question.

His only presence was the constant gleaming of those dangerous eyes that sent shivers down your aching spine.

He couldn’t hear you … but you couldn’t give up like that or you would have died.

 

“G-gaster …. Please stop!” you pleaded as  you tried to keep your voice loud enough for him to hear you. But only a hoarse and crying sound escaped your lips as you fixated your eyes on his.

 

He remained in silence and completely still as his heavy breath could be heard as it kept increasing almost as if he was somehow tiring himself out.

There was something wrong …

 

“Gaster! …I-it’s me ____! T-this is not you! G-Get a grip of yourself!” you screamed as the tears ran down your cheeks, falling down meeting his arm.

 

His eyes remained on yours for a moment and then they slowly moved following the trails of tears fallen on his arm.

The light in his eyes slightly changed.

He reacted!

You felt his grip on you getting weaker.

Now you had more air to use.

 

You could hear in your soul his screaming for help … and it was tearing you apart.

You couldn’t imagine how he was feeling right now.

 Such a loneliness devouring him, trying to bring everything away from him…

But It wasn’t just that … There was something else … something you didn’t know.

Just looking at him you could see there was something he was trying so desperately to control …

Alone.

And closing your eyes you could hear a distant echo in your soul that kept repeating the same words.

 

_‘It’s my fault…’_

 

_‘It’s my fault…’_

 

_‘It’s my fault…’_

 

Too much to handle…

 

“Gaster, listen to me! Y-you are not like this! T-this is not the truth! I know! C-Come back!”

His arm trembled slightly as he lowered his gaze emitting a weak growl.

 

“Look at me!” you shouted making his body tremble again as his eyes turned to you again with confusion.

 

You remained still for a few seconds that lasted like an eternity.

There were so many things you wanted to tell him … but you let your eyes talk in silence with his, letting all of your worries, misunderstandings, feelings reach him softly …

 

“I … believe in you” you last said starting to feel weaker.

 

His eyes flashed one last time in realization as that dangerous light slowly vanished leaving place to a pair of eyes you knew too well.

It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. His eyes suddenly widened as he seemed to remember something unknown to you. He immediately released his grip on your throat, furiously backing away from you with a strong gasp. You fell on the ground coughing heavily, trying to recover all the air around you.

He looked more confused than you and his breath was really heavy from the shock and the pressure he had been holding.

 

“W-what happened …?” his voice a whisper as his eyes fell on the big red mark around your neck . His eyes narrowing in pain.

 

“Oh … this…” you started noticing where his attention was directed.

Didn’t he remember anything?

 

“It’s nothing … ahah don’t worry! Nothing happened “ you started as you stood up with a great effort.

 

It was hardly credible since your voice sounded just like the rustling of wind, your legs had lost sensibility and it was difficult for  you to balance yourself.

He looked at you again in silence as his stare became more severe.

He didn’t believe you …

You tried to walk to him

 

“How are you? Are you feeling bette--?!”

 

“Don’t get closer!”

He suddenly backed away with a scared and confused expression startling you.

 

“What …?” you asked with confusion feeling hurt

 

“Don’t … EVER come close to me!” he growled as he backed away even more in anger.

 

“What ? Are you crazy?! I thought that ---“

 

“You are going back to that white room now!” he interrupted as he turned his shoulders  to you, walking away from you.

 

“What did I do wrong?! Why would --?!”

 

“It’s dangerous!” he suddenly turned to you in anger leaving you breathless.

 

“I can’t control myself anymore … and I don’t know what could happen if you are around …if everyone else is around me.” He added with an expression that was clearly begging you to go away, to leave him alone …with his pain, with his guilt feelings.

 

As if!

 

“That’s it, right? That’s what you always do! You push others away to face everything on your own! Why can’t you just accept someone else’s hel—“

 

“I don’t NEED help!” he growled again as his eyes lightened again out of anger.

 

“You’re just a dumb and stupid being!!!” you screamed as you quickly turned on your heels to fly away from that place leaving him where he wanted to be.

 

 

Alone.

 

 

\--------

 

 

He couldn’t believe what he had just done.

The situation had escaped from his control.

If in that moment he hadn’t regained his consciousness, probably now she wouldn’t be here …

 

What was scaring him the most was the fact that he didn’t remember anything.

Everything he had done until now had proved to be useless.

What was worse … he was losing himself.

 

He never cared about this before. He had never felt the necessity to save memories or feel attached to something.

But now … strangely he felt like considering his existence more than a simple natural phenomenon.

The fear of forgetting had always assaulted him, that’s why he had used DT injection to maintain his memory intact.

Now he felt it was different. He didn’t want to lose himself, his memories collected through these months not just for his research … but for him … for her.

What could he do now?!

The eventuality of her getting hurt because of him was tearing him apart.

He couldn’t absolutely allow that.

He didn’t want to hurt her … but he had to …

He couldn’t understand what his feelings were towards you yet

Just … he felt in trouble, just as if he was pressed against two tight walls that were slowly tearing him into pieces.

His feelings and his duties weren’t on the same path anymore.

What was happening?

 

 

 

He did not know anymore …

 

 

________

 

 

“That was so rude of him!” you shouted angrily as you walked back and forwards in the white room

 

“Don’t say that ...” Jack spoke trying to calm you down, but he only received a killer stare from you that clearly told him to just shut up and go.

 

“You know he can be a little hard to talk to … It may be just the stress “

Obviously he didn’t get the concept.

 

“Stress…?” your eyebrow twitched as you slowly turned to him

 

“…”

 

“ I fell down from nowhere with no memories, I found myself talking to flowers and almost being devoured by gigantic monsters …” you started as your anger built up gradually.

 

“ Well .. I did not mean ----“  he started but you promptly interrupted him raising your hand.

 

“ I was kidnapped by some weird talking dogs in armour, I was taken here to be used as a cavy and almost everyone here wants me dead …! And HE’s the one who’s stressed?!”

You were so nervous you weren’t thinking straight!

 

“But ---“

You glared at him again making him understand your message

 

“… I’m going then…” he said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

 

It didn’t take long before the silence crushed you…

 

“What’s happening …?” you cried as you let your body fall on the ground releasing a deep breath.

 

You knew there was something bothering him … It wasn’t true at all that you were the only one stressed here.

But not knowing anything was making you go mad.

Your hand trailed gently the marks on your neck making you flinch in pain slightly.

It hurt …

 

What if he was scared?

What if you loved him too much?

What if you couldn’t help him?

You were so afraid now.

 

 

_‘Don’t … EVER come close to me!’_

 

 

Those words echoed in your mind.

You had never thought that what left his lips could be so painful.

 

“I already miss him …” you murmured to yourself as you thought back at him

 

You didn’t even care if he could hurt you, you didn’t even want to think about it.

You mind was just full of all that pain and emptiness you had felt from him and every part of your body was screaming for you to help him.

You stood up as you regained your courage.

You were used to be treated badly by him and you couldn’t give up just now that you knew your true feelings towards him.

It was just like ignoring yourself … and you were tired of it.

His soul was calling yours …. You could feel it stretch in pain as it was being encircled by darkness.

You knew that pain too well to let go … this time was your turn!

 

You ran to the door slamming it open, taking the path that would have led you to him.

Those hallways had never seemed so long for you and you were so happy when you finally spotted the door of his office from afar.

You opened the door with all of your strength letting all the light from the outside breach into that dark room.

And then you saw him looking at you.

Confused.

You had startled him and you knew it …but you didn’t care anymore.

You just looked into his eyes taking in every inch of his presence as if too much time had passed.

A strong feeling erupted from your soul leaving you breathless for a moment …

So you were right after all.

 

“What are you doing her---?!”

 

“Are you commiserating yourself ?” you interrupted with strength

 

“What …?” he started with an indignant tone as if he wanted to blame you for invading his personal space without permission.

 

You didn’t want to hear any excuse now!

You promptly entered his office, charging at him to grab his arm, pulling him out of his chair.

He was clearly destabilized by your action that he had a considerable difficulty in uttering any word.

 

“I-I clearly told you not to come close to me!” he raised his voice as he tried to release himself from your grip.

 

“Shut up! Now you’re coming with me!” you barked as you pulled him towards the exit of the office with a strong yank.

He was about to open his mouth but your glare was enough to leave him befuddled.

 

“If you dare to use one of your weird power, you’re going to pay for it! Following me is the least you can do to repay me for what you have done to my neck!” you scolded him as you hurried up and made your way to the exit of the lab.

 

Probably, seeing you, everyone would have thought you knew exactly what you were doing…

Well … for the record …

You absolutely had no idea of what you were doing!

Your impulsive nature had taken over you … unfortunately. 

You found yourself in Waterfall, among the relaxing rush of water and the beautiful light of the crystals in the walls.

 

You weren’t relaxed at all.

You kept walking for a few minutes, but the more you walked, the more you felt disoriented.

Where were you …?

You could feel the warmth of his arm in your hand and this was making you confused and anxious. You could feel his angry stare piercing right through you.

Suddenly he stopped making you easily lose your balance.

 

“Would you mind telling me what you have in mind?!” he asked as he distanced himself from you with evident  uneasiness on his face.

 

You couldn’t sustain his stare so you just turned around to take a look around you.

 

“…. Where are we …?” you asked as you realized you didn’t recognise any feature of that place …

 

“What?! You brought me here and you don’t know?” he asked in disbelief

 

 “How am I supposed to know?! I’ve never been here!” you replied with stress in your voice. The idea of not knowing where you were was making you so embarrassed.

 

“Oh God ...” he huffed as he passed one hand on his eyes as a sign of stress.

 

“I-I-It’s your fault!” you started without knowing what else to say to justify

 

His only response was an expression that clearly said “Are you serious?” … well, there wasn’t anything you could do to  hide that huge embarrassment building up inside you.

 

“I’m going back” he started with weariness in his eyes as he turned to walk away.

 

No… he was going away…

You had to say something quickly !

 

“Wait!” you exclaimed with a voice so loud that even you yourself were startled

When he turned to look at you quickly avoided his eyes.

 

 “What do you want?” he firmly asked

 

“… I …. Want to help …you” you started insecure

 

“… and why would you want to do something like this?”  he started with irony in his voice.

 

That irony was quite hurting you … he wasn’t taking you seriously.

You finally turned to him taking a deep breath.

 

“You think I can’t feel it? … you think that I can just step aside and do nothing as I watch you lose yourself just like before?” you started feeling the tension building up inside of you.

 

“That is why I told you not to come close to me anymore. It’s not your business. Since the beginning it was my mistake to let you roam freely in this laboratory …”

Was he sincere … ?

 

“Of course It’s my business! I just risked my own life! I don’t know what’s happening to you … or what’s your past … the truth is that I can’t stand watching you trying to solve everything by yourself!”

 

That last sentence left him confused.

 

“What …?”

 

“Before … I heard your soul. It talked to me …” you started as you tried to recall that moment inside you.

You could still hear it like a distant but constant echo …

 

 “it was saying … ‘It’s my fault’ …”

 

You finally looked at him finding him without any word of answer.

 

“Have you forgotten what you promised me under those stars?” you suddenly asked looking at him

 

“ …. You promised you would have helped me to get my memories back. You connected your soul to mine … we came to trust each other…” you tried to talk as a warm feeling pervaded your cheeks

 

“But … when I hear your soul screaming that way for help. I just can’t stay there  doing nothing. When you pretend with your stubbornness that everything’s alright and that you’re going to fix it all by yourself … it hurts me more than a simple wound on my neck …. You did so many things for me and I don’t care if you want to steal my soul anymore … I just can’t back away! You’re not alone! I am here and I want you to trust me!”

You got closer to him, seeing him on the verge of backing away you grabbed his arm.

 

“It’s not your fault. None of this is … Staying close or far away from you is my choice! I …I want to stay with you” you finally said between your tears.

 

He remained silent as his muscles slowly relaxed. His expression was completely lost as if mesmerized by you, his eyes merged into yours as if they were looking for an answer.

Suddenly his arm moved as you saw his hand reach your face.

The impulse of closing your eyes was strong, but not enough to win over you. You couldn’t help but to look at him as his fingers softly brushed your cheek wiping away your tears.

That action left you petrified as your body temperature rose significantly.

 

What had he just done ?!

Seriously ?!

 

“What’s this  …?” he softly mumbled as he unconsciously got closer to you

 

Why was he acting this weird?  Was he being unable to control himself again?

You felt a strong warmth coming from your chest … just as if your soul was drawn into his … did he feel the same way?

Now you were incredibly close! You could hear his breathing on your face, his presence was making you go crazy.

His hand slowly  brushed over your hair slightly pulling you closer.

Then your gaze fell on his lips … were they soft ? Were they warm?

 

Why were you having this thoughts?!

Now your lips were almost touching! You closed your eyes waiting for that new and unknown sensation.

Nothing … What’s happening?

You heard something lean on your shoulder and when you opened your eyes you didn’t find his face in front of yours anymore.

But you could still feel his presence…

His head was leaning on your shoulder, so close and yet so distant from what you expected.

His breath was heavy and you could sense by his rigidity  that he was feeling uncomfortable.

You closed your eyes again savouring that quiet instant.

You had understood in that moment that you were ready to let go …

That you really weren’t scared of losing anything if the result was you being able to stay beside him like this.

What kind of future did you think you had with him ?

You were so stupid … and you knew the answer …

You let your tears fall down while the warmth of your body melted with his making you feel like you were floating far away from everything …

Just like you had finally made you way up to your sky.

 

“I’m sorry …” his murmur reached your hears just like a gentle breeze

 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me …” he said as he finally lifted his head from your shoulder.

His face was clearly confused and you could catch a shade of red on his cheeks.

You smiled knowing that finally he had understood how you felt.

 

“Neither do I” you finally said as you tried to make him look at you, but his eyes tried to avoid yours.

 

“I ….It’s not you that I don’t trust …. It’s me” he added with uncertainty and a troubled expression.

 

“It’s the same” you said as you softly took his hand in yours.

His eyes widened as he finally turned to you, fixating his beautiful eyes on yours

 

“I trust you. If you don’t trust yourself, you don’t trust me” you concluded.

He let out a soft smile that made your heart skip a beat.

 

“I know it’s irrational but I don’t think I can tell you what’s happening yet … I …need time”

 

“I’ll wait for you” you smiled back

 

“Thank you” he said as he finally grasped your hand as well.

 

“ahaha … I should be the one thanking you! Just now I felt like I could really make my way back to the sky I’ve fallen from! ... Impossible right?” you exclaimed with a big smile, trying to wash away all the embarrassment that was building up inside you.

He looked at you with a confused expression as if he was trying to interpret your words.

 

“Why are you saying that ?”

 

“Well … are you a scientist or not? Have you ever seen a fallen star that’s able to fly back to the sky?” you laughed as suddenly a voice inside you resounded

 

**_‘Right now I feel like a fallen star ahaha’_ **

 

That memory ….

 

**_‘You can always fly back to the sky’_ **

 

That voice you knew to well …

 

**_‘That’s not possible Dad! How can a star do that?’_ **

  

 

“I didn’t, but I think there’s probably one that can do that …” Gaster said with a light smile as he seriously thought about it.

 

“W-what? What kind of star is that ?” you said with a trembling voice as your soul was filled of memories and voices you remembered too well.

 

**_‘It’s a special star ahaha’_ **

 

Why was it this painful ?

 

 

“Well, a light full of hope that can fall down and yet fly back to the sky...” He repeated.

 

 

**_‘How do you call a star like that?’_ **

 

You were so scared to hear the answer … why weren’t those voices stopping?

 

**_‘I don’t know dear. One day your most precious person will tell you that’_ **

****

 

“That’s an Angel, isn’t it?”

 

What …?

 

“A-angel ? “ you repeated trembling like a leaf

 

“What I said” He replied

 

“I think we should get back now. It has gotten late” he finally said releasing your hand.

That surprised you but right now you couldn’t even talk properly.

 

“y-yes” you just nodded as you dozed off, not being able to control the strong feeling of your realization.

 

Everything now, even his voice sounded so distant and everything was overwhelmed by that voice inside of you that left you breathless.

 

“An Angel …” you murmured again remembering those last words.

 

Was that a coincidence?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_your most precious person …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?  
> I know nothing special happened but I'm getting the story ready for something else ...I've just begun XD


	18. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! ....... I'm so ashamed of myself because I don't even know how much time has passed DX. As always I'm begging you ... please forgive this poor beign D:.
> 
> University is really killing me and since I came back from Japan I feel like I don't belong to this world ahaha I just want to fly to the infinite space and remain there forever doing what I like ahahahha.  
> Sorry!
> 
> I wrote a really long chapter ahaha I hope you like it! Sorry for the grammar :D

 

 

You kept walking as you tried to struggle with the burning sensation emanated by the mugs full of coffee in your hands.

You walked with a relaxed smile on your face as you hummed a tune in your mind.

 

Lately you had taken a lot of walks with Jack and you had explored almost all waterfall. You had discovered a giant dump near a large waterfall.

The dump was full of different and interesting objects. When you first explored it, you were sure to have seen some of those before.

You had so much fun and you had found a lot of new things to use.

Unfortunately when you had showed the interest of going ahead and discover what there was beyond that dump, Jack had immediately refused.

You weren’t allowed to cross that waterfall and you wondered why, but you didn’t want to get in trouble again so it was okay for you.

You knocked at his door waiting for his reply.

 

“Come in” his voice reached your hears as butterflies moved all over in your stomach.

 

You didn’t know why but the more time passed, the more you seemed unable to control your feelings for him.

You entered the office giving the door a small kick to open it.

 

“I brought coffee. Do you want some?” you asked with a smile as you laid his cup on the desk next to him.

 

“Thank you” he said with a slight smile as he turned to you.

 

His stare on you was enough to make you blush.

Everything had gone so smoothly after that last event.

He seemed to be feeling better … or at least that’s what he was showing.

In these last days he had talked to you normally and he was smiling more.

It was just as if your souls had finally started to understand each other and to accept your connection.

But It was just too strange…

He hadn’t talked about what made him act like that the last time.

Maybe He just wasn’t ready and you didn’t want to put pressure on him.

 

“you’re welcome!” you simply said as you took a seat in the arranged bed behind him.

 

“I see you have brought new books this time” he added while he scribbled something down on the paper he was holding.

Finding him so eager to start a conversation made you so happy.

 

“I found them in the dump! There are so many weird things you can find!” you said laughing as he tensed up.

You knew he didn’t like that place.

 

“Did you meet anyone?” he just asked

 

“Why should I have?” you smiled as you stuffed some cookies in your mouth.

 

He was always asking the same question, as if He was scared you could meet someone in that place.

The silence that replaced his answer made you understand that it was a closed topic.

You could finally talk with him normally and you could feel he didn’t mind being with you.

That gave you strength.

He listened to you and he didn’t behave roughly like he used to do.

It was so weird … just like the calm before the storm.

 

“There’s a big waterfall there … a lot of the trash that you can find there falls down from that waterfall. I wonder where it goes …”

 

“It’s irrelevant where it goes.”

You looked at his broad shoulders almost digging hole in them.

 

“Is this what you really think?”

 

“Would I say this if I didn’t?” he simply replied.

 

“It’s just weird. You’re a scientist you should pay attention to details” you smiled as you heard him huff.

 

“Looking at that black abyss … It just felt like it was trying to suck in everything around it. Seeing something you can touch and see … disappearing forever without you knowing where ….it was a little bit sad.”

You stared at your reflection in the coffee inside your mug.

Seeing something disappear in front of you … and never being able to get it back.

It filled you with melancholy.

 

“That’s why I’ll never be able to understand humans, no matter how much I know about your anatomy.” He sighed again turning to you.

 

“What’s wrong with us humans?” you complained pouting.

 

“You always worry about unnecessary things, and cause a lot of trouble. Your way of thinking doesn’t seem to be rational and It’s difficult to predict … It’s almost like there’s a variable factor inside of you.” He added with curiosity and interest.

 

“Do you know what your problem is?” you huffed as you put down the mug you were holding.

His gaze fixated on yours as a strange light was emitted from his eyes.

 

“You always try to predict things. You can predict everything you want but nothing will ever assure it will go the way you planned. When something doesn’t turn out the way you thought it should have, you can’t help but feeling that the world is being unfair to you. You should try living accepting things the way they come to you.” You explained with a smile.

 

“Maybe you’re right” he concluded with a sad smile as his gaze roamed over the room.

 

“There are many things I wish they had gone differently. But you know I just can’t accept things like they are in this world”. He added again.

 

That was true …

Lately It had happened frequently to find yourself in weird situations.

Sometimes you happened to be taking walks with Zavre during the daytime and suddenly everything turned dark and it was already night time.

Sometimes you could see other monsters talking on their own but not noticing your presence … and after a few moments they disappeared.

Last time you were alone in your room and you could have sworn to have seen another human walking in those corridors. She looked like a girl younger than you … but when you had tried to follow her, you had found no one.

It lasted for seconds and sometimes even for minutes or hours.

What was weird is that no one had memories of those events.

 

Only you.   

 

You knew those were anomalies and you knew they were increasing.

You had talked with Gaster about it and He didn’t seem to have a solution as well.

 

“I’m sorry” that was the only thing you could say to him.

That was a bad situation and you weren’t helping.

 

“It’s not you fault …”  he started with a tired smile.

If only you knew who was the responsible …

 

“Well anyway! Did you like the coffee?” you asked with excitement in your voice

His smile got bigger at your sudden change of subject.

 

“It’s good” he said nodding as he brought the cup to his lips

 

“I took it from the dump. It’s a good brand!” you exclaimed as he violently spit out all the coffee with a growl.

 

“Have you lost you mind?!” he shouted chocking himself while talking.

 

“AHAHAahahahh” you burst into a big laughter that brought you to tears

 

“You just said it was good!” you laughed trying to catch your breath.

He let out a growl out of embarrassment as he turned towards his work desk.

 

“I can’t live like this” he sighed

 

“What are you saying? You’ve learnt how to smile more often lately! I like you more like this” you added seeing his back getting rigid all of sudden.

 

“Stop talking nonsense. I need to work here. Shut up now.”

 

“You should come with me once” you started without listening to him

 

“Where?”

 

“To the dump”

 

“There’s no time to waste ___”

 

“Please …”

 

“…”

You got him now.

 

“Please?”

 

“fine”

 

“Yay!” you jumped with an expression of triumph on your face.

 

Finally you had gotten a place to go with him and you felt so happy!

Could that be considered a date?

Just the thought was making you go crazy.

Lately all that happiness was constantly overflowing and it felt so unreal.

Never you had imagined what could have happened from that.

Nor you imagined how better that anyone else you knew what too many good things led up to.

You felt there was something unusual, but a part inside you  just wanted to savor that happiness.

Why were you feeling so emotional?

 

Weird.

 

Suddenly a noise coming from outside the door awoke you from you thoughts.

Gaster was taken by surprise and his back got rigid all of sudden as If he had recognized that sound.

 

“What was that?” you asked with a little bit of anxiety.

It really sounded like someone screaming … it was a really sharp and excruciating sound.

 

“Now you should go …” he started with a low voice as he did not dare to look directly at you.

 

“Are you really …okay?” you asked with worry in your voice.

His sudden change of behaviour had made you wonder what was happening.

 

“I’m fine” he said as his shoulder slowly relaxed again.

 

You finally nodded deciding to leave him be. He was probably too busy with all these things going on lately.

Giving one last glance to him you opened the door exiting the office.

Somehow the very moment you stepped out of that room, a big sense of emptiness overcame you.

 

Why?

You shook your head ignoring that bad feeling. The very moment you moved your foot that weird sound echoed again around you, making you gasp.

 

“What’s this sound?” you whispered to yourself as you caught your breath.

 

You couldn’t make out where the sound came from…

You felt kind of scared and, since you weren’t the bravest person in this world, you just decided to ignore it and get to the white room as soon as possible.

Everything was just fine.

Just as you wanted it to be.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

How could he keep going like that?

 

He sighed as he closed his eyes slowly, hoping that maybe that upcoming nightmare would fade away, but the darkness he found seemed to be so oppressing.

That horrible sound he knew too well echoed again … even this experiment had failed … but this time the consequences were serious.

He could feel his chest tightening as he felt his own conscience get away from him.

His memories went back to the event that had occurred that day after you last encounter in Waterfall…

 

 

***------***

 

_**‘I trust you’** _

 

_Your kind words echoed in his mind as his eyes got lost in the emptiness of his office._

_He still couldn’t believe this._

_His heart was beating so much he could almost hear it, he felt it stretch outside seeking for his other half._

_He was feeling so light, he was feeling alive again and it all seemed so unreal to him._

_Even if he had left you at the white room not so long ago, he already wanted to see you._

_He sighed as a warm smile formed on his lips._

_Whatever that sensation was, he was really feeling well._

_He was feeling adrift, floating like all those worries had suddenly faded away from him._

_That was all because of her._

_Never he had been accepted for what he actually was._

_She didn’t expect anything in exchange and that was the first time something like that happened to him._

_For the first time in his life, he couldn’t think about his duties and his responsibilities even if wanted to._

_“Well, well, well … what do we have here?”_

 

_A tiny and incredibly high voice resounded in the room awakening him from his thoughts._

_His eyes quickly darted to each side of the room with the intent of discovering the owner of that voice as soon as possible._

_It took him a while as he suddenly noticed a small silhouette standing right on the floor beside him._

 

_“Who are you?” his voice resounded in the room with a hint of irritation._

_No one else knew the location of the lab except him and his assistants._

 

_“eheheh I see the big scientist is changing his mind …” the voice started again as the features of the new being grew evident to his eyes._

_A flower …?_

_“How did you get in here?” his serious voice asked again._

 

_“The king won’t be happy to know that you’re not putting enough effort into restoring the human soul”_

_Gaster eyes suddenly widened at that statement._

 

_“What do you mean? Who the hell are you?!” he could feel his anger run through his veins._

_He couldn’t stand to be mocked like that._

 

_“You don’t need to know who I am … I’m just someone who’s very close to the king... You know how he will react when he’ll come to know that you are feeling something for that miserable human.”_

 

_“F-feeling something?” Gaster stuttered as confusion showed on his face._

 

_There was something disquieting in the way he was talking._

_Suddenly the flower burst into a loud laugh._

 

_“AHAHAHAHA is that so? You didn’t even realize! The fact that it’s someone like me telling you this is really exhilarating! AHAHAH”._

_His laugh resounded with a fastidious growl in his voice. His laugh was so fake and he could tell that probably he wasn’t feeling anything inside._

_Gaster eyes focused on the little monster in front of him and was left speechless._

 

_“What are you…?” Gaster’s voice cracked in disbelief as his eyes lighted slightly roaming all over the form of the little monster._

 

_There was no soul inside him._

 

_“hmm?” the flower asked with indifference_

 

_“How can you be alive …?” Gaster almost murmured to himself as he was still trying to give himself a rational explanation._

 

_“Oh …. Can you see it?” the flower face darkened as a low and guttural laugh came out of his mouth._

 

_“Right now this is not important …” he added again regaining his unsettling smile._

 

_“I came to you as a friend to remind you what’s important”_

_Gaster let out a smirk of mockery._

 

_“A friend you say? And What in the world would you like to remind me?”_

 

_“Humans and monsters will never get along. Your attempts are useless.”_

 

_“I’m not attempting anything” Gaster promptly answered with a deathly glare._

 

_“eheheh I know how friendly you’ve become with that human … Do you think the king will be happy to know that you’re fraternizing with one of them? His faith in you is starting to falter.”_

 

_“I’m one of the most loyal servants of the king and his Majesty doesn’t doubt it”._

 

_“If that’s what you think … No one knows how the heart of someone who is still wandering in his painful past can react … maybe with a little inducement?” the smile on the flower’s face widened becoming creepier._

 

_“The humans are murderers…They deserve this.”_

 

_“…”_

_Gaster breath hitched as a slight irritation run all over him._

 

_“N-not all humans are like that…” he finally stated not believing to what he was saying._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“We miscalculated. Not all humans are a threat to monsters… I-I believe there is another way to break the barrier and set us free again and-“_

 

_He suddenly stopped in his words as he met the dark stare of the soulless monster in front of him._

_He could see his face slightly deform in what seemed to be disgust and anger._

 

_“… Do you want to remain next to her? To protect her? …. To LOVE ?!” the last word was spitted with such violence that it made it sound like a loud and creepy scream._

 

_“AHAHAH dear doctor you’re taking yourself with too much consideration! Do you think she would ever love you?!  Do you really think you have the slightest possibility to stay together without any problem?!”_

_Those words crushed into him like a thousand blades._

_He knew that … He knew that but… maybe this time was …different?_

_He couldn’t find any words to defend himself._

_Because there weren’t any words …_

 

_“You’re the one to talk about things like love when we both know you’re as heartless as me”_

_That sentence left him in confusion._

 

_“What …?”_

 

_A loud scream of pain echoed again all over the room leaving bitterness on Gaster’s face._

_The flower wasn’t surprised at all and he seemed to know exactly what that sound meant._

_Another one had died._

 

_“I know about the experiments  you’ve been conducting for all this time my dear scientist … I know how, in spite of finding the results of your beloved research, you didn’t even worry about all those monsters you’ve killed, all those ‘experiments’ ahahha.”_

_The force in his knees almost left completely._

 

_“H-How do you know about those experiments?” he murmured slowly feeling the energy in his body leaving him._

 

_“I wonder what she will think when she’ll come to know what you did in the past…”_

_Gaster’s eyes widened in terror, as those images flashed into his mind. He bent down holding his head as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. He growled in pain and frustration as his head was spinning ._

_Usually he didn’t have this kind of nightmares … A long time had passed since he  last had an hallucination…_

_This was bad … he thought he had forgotten all of it…_

 

_“Stop it!” he burst out with anger as he could feel his eyes lighten again._

 

_“Why? Do you think you can just forget? You must have had fun when you were still in the surface…”_

 

_“STOP!”_

 

_“Part of what happened to all of us is YOUR fault!” the flower voice deepened as it came out as a loud growl._

 

_“I said STOP!” Gaster shouted again as some objects started to float all around him._

 

_“She will NEVER acknowledge you!”_

 

_All the objects floating suddenly stopped and fell on the ground with a loud thud._

_The silence that followed was long._

_One single tear left his eyes as he realized what had just happened._

_The flower was there looking at him with a curious look ._

 

_“You soul has almost being devoured … the quantity of LOVE you gained is very high ehehe” his voice was almost dreamy as he reminisced in his thoughts._

 

_“I remember I’ve seen a soul like yours before. Once you take this route … you can’t go back”_

_The flower finally said with a serious tone._

_Gaster’s exhausted eyes raised to meet his. The heavy truth was crushing him like a giant mountain._

 

_“No one is going to save you…. At least try to be useful. That girl shouldn’t even be here … she’s the reason these anomalies are going out of control, so it’s better for you to get rid of her.” The flower said with an ironic tone._

_What did he just say…?_

 

_“Anomalies …?” Gaster repeated as his dubious stare grew stronger._

 

_“How do you know about anomalies?” Gaster managed to stand on his feet as his minacious aura grew._

_The flower seemed to realize something because he suddenly shut up not saying a word._

 

_“How can you remember that the anomalies occurred….?” The scientist inched closer with a deathly glare._

 

_“Golly!  I must have said too much! I think it’s time to go!” just before Gaster could stop him the light in the room went out and the flower disappeared._

 

_“You’d better follow my advice … or something really bad is going to happen ahahahh!” only his voice resounded with a terrible scream as it soon vanished without leaving a trace._

 

***----***

 

That event had kept running inside his mind for all this time, without giving him a moment of peace.

It was devouring him from inside and it was atrocious.

Suddenly he didn’t even know what was his function in that little world of his.

He was too scared to be abandoned again…

He was too scared to put you in danger!

 

His head suddenly started spinning as he fell on his knees trying to assimilate all the things that had just happened.

He could feel tears burning in his eyes.

 

Tears. ..

 

He didn’t know he had them too.

He could feel a heavy veil covering his soul.

A gentle heaviness enveloping his mind.

How could he ever think things would have worked between you two ?

He was a monster and you were a human.

Love … was that what he was missing?

 

**_‘I trust you’_ **

 

Those words stabbed him right through his chest.

He felt so unworthy … so dirty.

 

His head started to hurt so much he could feel himself losing conscience. A presence inside him started to take control as he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the darkness around him.

 

“Maybe there was one thing he could do …”

 

\----

 

 

 “Ahwwwwaaa!” you screamed as you jumped on your bed.

 

Your new comfy bed that you had finally obtained after a long time had passed!

Your face was completely red.

Now it had become so difficult for you to behave in front of him.

It was true that you could still normally talk with him, but that came with a hard price to pay … and that was your mental sanity.

You had assumed that probably, in comparison with other humans, you were surely crazier… but you had still that little bit of sanity and pride to maintain at least!

You rolled on your bed facing the white ceiling…

Again that bad feeling.

 

“Why was he acting that way …?” you asked to yourself as you tried to justify his actions.

He was so unpredictable.

 

“Ah damn!” you sighed angrily as you clearly couldn’t wash away those feelings.

Your hands gently stoked your hair trying to relax a bit.

 

“Is he really okay …?” you finally whispered closing your eyes abandoning the white ceiling above you, replaced by darkness.

Suddenly you heard a thud coming from around you.

Your eyes went wide open as you quickly stood up from your bed.

The light was switched off.

What the hell?

Were they trying to scare you?

 

You slowly got up  and trying not to bump into anything, you started walking towards the switch.

The very moment you took a step you heard a rustle behind you that almost made you jump out of your body.

When you turned you were left speechless.

A kid was standing right in front of you.

It was a girl you presumed.

She was there standing still with her deep stare directed to you … or so it seemed.

What had surprised you the most was the unusual colour of her eyes.

 

Red …

 

You couldn’t believe there was really another human beside you.

Was she the same girl you kept seeing lately?

Your eyes roamed over her little thin body: her short hair reached her shoulders, the green t-shirt she was wearing was so big that it covered her slim body until her knees.

 

“Hi …” you started cautiously as you took a step towards her.

 

She didn’t move.

Did she at least notice you were there?

There was something wrong with her …

Her eyes were dull and without life, big dark circles under them. Now that you looked at her, she was too thin to be okay.

Her knees ….were shaking as they try to support the weight of her body.

 

“Are you okay …?” you asked with worry as you  noticed a smile forming on her lips.

 

“I did it.” A soft voice left her lips leaving you befuddled, you were quite sure now she wasn’t talking to you.

 

“ _Asriel_ trust me, It’ll work!” her voice echoed again as she raised her hands.

 

For a moment you could have swore to have seen her image become blurred all of sudden.

You could see her hands  covered by something … was it dirt?

 

... Dust?

 

You could feel it wasn’t right because of the shivers that were running down your spine.

Suddenly the kid closed her eyes as her knees succumbed to her weight, you watched as she suddenly crumbled to the ground with a thud.

Your eyes widened as your body moved on its own towards the little body, but the very moment your hands reached her, without even realizing it …. She was gone.

 

No trace ….

 

You stared in confusion at the emptiness in your hands …

What the hell had just happened …?!

 

Maybe …

 

“Another anomaly ….” You whispered as fear assaulted you.

You knew this wasn’t a good sign because anomalies were never this clear.

No good.

 

Absolutely no good.

 

You could feel the air in the room getting thicker as a surreal atmosphere surrounded you.

You head was heavy and you could feel yourself going crazy.

What was happening?

The scene in front of you changed as you found yourself in waterfall at the exit of the lab.

What did just happen?

Another anomaly …?

You turned towards the cavern you usually crossed to enter the lab, but to your surprise, you just found a large amount of rocks.

 

There was no entry …

There was no Lab…

 

Was this really an anomaly?

You could feel your heart sink at the thought  … Why was the lab gone? Did that mean that in a possible timeline the lab did not exist ?

Or worse …. In the future?

 

“Surprised, huh?” a tiny voice resounded from behind you.

 

“Flowey …” you murmured as you turned, ready to face the little monster in front of you.

You looked at him with distrust as you tried to understand what was happening.

 

“Am I talking with an anomaly or is it really you?” you clearly asked as you could clearly sense that he could see you unlike the other anomalies you had encountered.

 

“Who Knows? Ehehe Does it really matter? Whether it’s an anomaly or not It’s just me don’t you think so?” the flower answered with a low chuckle you absolutely didn’t like.

 

The answer he had just given you was really weird…

How did he know about anomalies?

According to what Gaster had said, only those who had determination inside them could actually remember when and what kind of anomalies took place.

 

“If you really were an anomaly you wouldn’t speak like that” you concluded trying to hide your surprise.

 

“ehehe You’re smart! But not enough unfortunately … you shouldn’t worry about things that are out of your understanding.”

 

“Who are you…?” you finally asked

 

“You both asked me this question today!  What’s with your curiosity? ahahh”

His sentence left you with confusion.

 

“I came to you  to give you a little advice” the flower finally said.

 

“what?”

 

“Don’t you want to know what happened to this lab?” the flower talked  referring  the entry now occupied by rocks.

Your worried glance shifted to the wall behind you.

 

“Stop being this enigmatic! Say what you want to say already!” you lost your patience out of the worry you were feeling.

 

“Okay. Fine. If you want to protect the one you love, you’d better hurry up and recover your lost memories.”

The one you love ..?

 

“Who are you to tell me that! I’m already trying to recover my memories, it’s not like I want to disappear.” You stated with irritation in your voice.

 

“You’re not trying **HARD ENOUGH**!” his voice suddenly echoed as a loud growl that sent chills down your spine.

 

“W-w-what? Are you worried about me know?” you tried to speak without letting the tremors in your knees overcome you.

 

“Anomalies give you a perfect portray of what possible future event may take place.” The flower regained his calm as he explained.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know a soul like yours shouldn’t be here and because of that the already rotten balance of this place is going to be completely crushed if all of this keeps going on. If you don’t get your memories back not only you’ll disappear but you’ll drag this world with you.”

 

“Is this … the future?” you gulped looking at those lifeless rocks.

 

“Who knows? Maybe ehehe the smart scientist isn’t here anymore I presume!”

A painful thought touched your mind.

 

“It can’t be ..”

He couldn’t be dead, right? That didn’t make any sense, right?

 

“This is just a projection. It’s not real” you reassured yourself trying to put an end to those horrible thoughts.

 

“Yes. It’s not …yet” the flower added with a fastidious smirk “I know what you’re thinking now ehehe. You want to stay beside him forever! Just like two little lovebirds  ehee …. “ his gaze darkened as he looked to the ground.

 

“That’s unfortunate…” he finished in a whisper.

 

“What do you mean …?” you asked as fear grew stronger inside you.

 

“It seems like you’ll never get on the same boat. He won’t last long.”

What?

 

“The Poor scientist has done so many bad things that you can’t even imagine …” his smile growing wider

 

“he’s not the person you think he is”

 

“I trust him!” you snapped as you felt your eyes burn.

 

“But He doesn’t my dear! You’ll remain just a simple human to him and he won’t hesitate to KILL you!”

 

“Shut up!” you shouted as you tried to hold back the tears, that flower didn’t want to listen to you.

 

“There’s so much you don’t know about him ahahah. Let me give you a hint!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Let me tell you how he mercilessly killed many of his own species making them suffer until death in spite of putting an end to anomalies!” Flowey’s smirk grew wider as his own face deformed.

In your mind flashed the image of those creatures you had seen the first time in the lab.

 

Amalgamates …

 

“T-that’s n-not true!” you weakly tried to defend him as the awareness of that bitter truth stoke you down.

 

“You’ve seen that creatures, haven’t you? That’s what happens when you inject a large amount of determination into a monster’s body! Gross, isn’t it ehehe?!”

His laugh sent shivers down your spine. How could he talk like that?

His eyes roamed over you with curiosity.

 

“You think I’m horrible  don’t you? Isn’t he the same as me  … after all those murders his own soul is rotting and soon everything will be over.”

 

This sentence broke your heart in a thousand pieces as your breath disappeared leaving you without air.

It wasn’t true was it?

Surely it was just a way to scare you … to obtain something he wanted …

Tears started filling your eyes as they mercilessly run down your cheeks.

It might have been a lie … but yet …

This was too much and a part of you felt like that wasn’t a complete lie…

Was this what he didn’t want to talk to you about? Was that all …? Or there was more …

You wanted to say something but in that moment your mind was completely blank.

 

“Poor heart! I know how it feels to be betrayed ehehe. You really shouldn’t trust someone like that! You don’t even know all the truth …” he stopped for a moment staring at the emptiness of the scene just as if he was lost in some kind of memory.

 

 “…but I won’t bother to tell you. He won’t stop injecting determination not even to himself … just to stop all this mess”.

Was he intentioned to become one of those monsters ….?

No…

You quickly shook your head as you tried to stop your tears.

 

“No … I-It won’t end like that”

 

“If you really want to save him, just recover your memories and … give up your soul. The anomalies will disappear and he will be safe” the flower spoke with a low voice as the scene in front of you became blurred again.

 

“H-He’s safe now! H-he promised me  …” you started as you felt a strong ache in your chest.

What was happening?

Flowey seemed so distant from you now … he looked at you one last time before disappearing.

 

“ _Not anymore …_.” His voice echoed as you found yourself again in the white room.

 

 

The very moment you tried to stood up a very strong sound resounded in all the lab.

The ground itself started shacking as you heard a loud scream from afar.

Just like a big explosion you felt the sound of windows breaking.

 

The panic pervaded your entire body as you found yourself desperately running in the corridors with just one thought in mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“GASTER!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Happened?! D:
> 
> See you in the next chapter ! (Hope it will be out soon °C°)


	19. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ah ah... i feel so ashamed of myself that i don't even have an excuse for being this late >.< *hides in a corner*

 

 

You quickly darted among the corridors doing your best to run as fast as possible, as fast as your mind was running right now.

Picturing the most horrible scenarios …you couldn’t think of right now.

 You knew something had happened and everything seemed to be too connected to be just a coincidence.

You couldn’t ignore your bad feeling anymore.

You could still feel the ground shaking under you while you were running.

 

“Jack! Zavre!”

you shouted in panic as you ran in those endless corridors.

 

Where the hell were they?!

A big roar was still echoing in the lab making you shiver.

There was no one to be seen …

 

You finally made out Gaster’s office from afar as your breath was stuck in your chest.

The lights were out and you could see big cracks in the surrounding walls.

 

“He’s not here …”

you panted as you laid on your knees to catch your breath.

 

Where could he be?!

Your confused and panicked eyes desperately roamed all over the rooms around you… How could it be? You had seen this place so many times but now it was unrecognizable.

Just when all your hope seemed lost, a big door right next to his office caught your eyes.

 

“This wasn’t here before ….When did it appear?” you were so surprised to find it here …

 

You could have swore that you had never seen a door like this before, especially near his office.

You didn’t give yourself enough time to think because your legs moved on their own leading you on the stairs that door had revealed.

It was like descending in the scariest hell as ever.

If you had to picture how hell was, you would have pictured it exactly as it appeared to you now.

 

Dark, heavy …. Breathless.

 

Every step you took the light disappeared and the air got thicker and thicker. You could feel in the air a weird vibration that was slowly confusing you.

It made you feel dizzy.

The very moment the stairs ended you found yourself in front of another lab.

You looked around yourself with confusion.

Was there another lab under the one you had always known?!

It really looked like a dream…

But unfortunately you knew it wasn’t

It was so dark in that place that you could barely see ahead of your feet, then your attention was draw by a big source of light coming from afar.

The only light in all that darkness.

 

If it hadn’t been for that, you would have never been able to take a step more.

There was a bluish and feeble light coming out of a room.

You didn’t wait a second as you headed towards it.

The more you got closer to it, the more you could feel a weird and unsettling energy around you.

But you didn’t care!

You quickly ran entering the door, ready to face everything.

 

You were so oh not ready.

Not at all.

 

Your eyes immediately fell on the ground watching a black liquid leaking from every part of the room invading all the available space and when you raised your head you found yourself in front of a big machinery.

That left you speechless.

It looked like giant animal skull … or at least that was what it resembled.

A giant skull with a wide opened mouth.

At the center of its core there was a big ball of bluish light that emitted that unsettling energy you had perceived before.

The ball was immersed in a red liquid you could only classify as … blood…?

Your worry suddenly grew as your stare fell on a dark shadow at the back of the room you hadn’t noticed before.

You could hear a heavy breath coming from it and you really couldn’t picture what that was … it was bent over the floor as his back arched painfully while breathing.

Your lips parted slightly.

 

“G-gaster…?” your cracked voice came out trembling.

 

His head moved slightly as you called his name, a low and painful growl coming out of his mouth.

Oh no…

 

“GASTER!” you screamed again as you threw yourself towards him.

 

You quickly ran to him and grabbed his shoulders to help him standing up, but as soon as he felt your touch on him he promptly backed away with another growl keeping his body on the floor.

 

“Gaster! What happened here?!” you screamed out of worry trying to help him again but you only received painful moans in return.

You had so many questions in mind right now … but there was just one thing you really cared about.

 

“Gaster! Answer me!”

His body flinched at the tone of your voice and finally you heard him struggle to talk.

 

“G-go … a-away…not s-safe” he just mumbled keeping his face towards the floor.

Why didn’t he want to face you?

 

“You’re hurt! You need to stand up!” you complained grabbing his shoulders again trying to steady him up but he kept struggling back.

 

“Gaster!” you desperately cried as your eyes darted to each side of the room trying to find a good temporary place where he could lean on.

 

You immediately spotted a lab bed that, at the moment, seemed the most perfect choice.

Since he didn’t want to stand up you just limited yourself to help him shifting towards the bed and when he finally was in front of it you spoke:

 

“Gaster. Please stand up” you murmured to him with gentleness as you tried so hard to hide your huge worry.

No answer.

He kept looking down.

 

“Gaster …” you tried again but you received no answer.

You felt anger boiling in your veins.

 

“Gaster! Look at me!” you raised your voice that was soon followed by his silence.

You promptly put an arm over his back and the other on his side as you pushed to help him out.

 

“l-let me be!” he complained as his hoarse voice came out as painful cry.

He struggled again but you didn’t give up this time.

 

“I’m not going to let you be!” you started trying to push his hands away from his chest.

You felt his strength melt away and you took the opportunity and pushed him on the bed behind him.

 

“Why are you  being like this?! What on earth just ha -- ?!”

Your voice stuck midway in your throat as your eyes laid on his chest.

 

“Gaster…” you started with a whisper because without knowing why, your voice had disappeared.

 

Finally his head turned to you with a devastating stare … a stare full of sadness …full of humiliation.

In front your eyes … floating … there was a small heart.

A little shade of red was visible but the most part of the heart was completely covered by a shade of **black** …

You didn’t remember it like this ….

 

“What happened to your soul …?” you didn’t even know how your voice could still come out of your mouth.

 

The look he gave you, made you understand that he was deciding if telling you or not.

His eyes were like two fissures and the light emitted from them was so blinding and scary, you could tell he was suffering … you could tell there was so much more and you were tired of it.

 

“WILL YOU JUST ANSWER ME… ?!” you raised your voice shaking him with your hands ignoring his groans of pain. The burning anger and desperation in your veins made things more complicated.

 

“We’re not talking about some useless shit! I’m tired of THIS! NOW you’re telling me what’s happening!” you screamed again letting the tears in your eyes fall down.

 

Without him telling you anything, you felt like you were being mocked, underestimated … 

Those sad eyes full of shame looked at you one last time before you promptly grabbed his face pulling it towards yours, now your foreheads touching.

Your eyes pierced directly into his, not worrying about their light anymore.

 

“Listen to me Gaster. I’m not going to let go this time. What happened ?”

Your firm voice as a whisper shook him from his silence.

 

“This is a mess …” he started with a hoarse voice that you could hardly hear.

Was it trembling?

 

“I … made a mistake…” he started as you incredulously watched his shoulders shaking under you.

 

“more than one unfortunately …” he finally added as his eyes barely shifted to all the mess behind you.

You just looked at him unsure… not knowing exactly what to say, just trying to catch any glimpse of truth in his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry …” he let out those words with a whisper as he closed his eyes.

 

“Why are you apologising? What happened to your soul ?! It’s almost completely black …”

 

Your memories flashed back to the memories of what Flowey and Gaster himself had told you.

Black was not a trait and you were sure of it and you knew Gaster was conducting experiments … were these things connected?

 

“I-It failed … No matter how many time I tried… these anomalies won’t stop!” he was trembling and he acted like there was no one in front of him … or maybe like he could see something you just couldn’t.

You shook him a little but he was so lost in his imaginary that he didn’t budge.

 

“Gaster calm down! There’s nothing new to it! We can face it together !” you tried to reassure him but he wasn’t listening anymore.

 

“ There’s no time! I KILLED THEM …I-I killed them all …It was the least I could do but I failed … I can’t even protect you …I’m not even a monster….I’m just …!” his voice kept going loud and then back down to a whisper.

 

Your shocked eyes momentarily flew back to that big machinery and the red substance leaking from it.

You shivered.

Protect you? What was he talking about?

 

“Gaster …. Is that blood …?” you hesitantly asked.

When your last word escaped your lips, his eyes suddenly widened as you could feel all of his body become incredibly rigid.

 

“Blood ... everywhere…” he freed himself from your hold as his eyes frenetically darted to each side of the room.

It was just like he had now awakened from a nightmare only to find himself in another one.

 

“Gaster!” you called out for him.

His eyes shifted to his own hand for a moment and then to you, maybe realizing again that you were in front of him.

 

“___ …”  he just replied with slight surprise

 

“Are you okay …?” you asked with your tears still streaming down your face.

Seeing you now he let out a strained sigh.

 

“I’m sorry ___ … Actually I…” he started but you could sense the weight hovering over him that he could not stand anymore.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore … I wanted to find another way to free us all from this hell … that maybe … human souls weren’t necessary. I tried to inject more determination in a monster’s body to make it similar to human, thinking that maybe that way, any monster would have been able to cross the barrier … but I knew the results better than anyone else … yet I kept trying…”

Under your shocked expression he raised his hands looking at them one more time.

 

“I’m rotten now … not even my soul can take the disrespectful acts I committed … it’s unforgivable… all this blood … I can’t wipe it off…” his voice cracked as he stared down to his clearly clean hands.

When you raised your gaze up to him, you saw a light silver trail run down his face and you could not believe your eyes.

 

_He was crying._

 

Maybe it was because you would have never imagined him crying or because the situation was just as bad as it already was but … seeing him like that killed you inside.

You just felt as if someone was forcibly tearing your heart right out from your chest …and it hurt .

 

It hurt so much.

 

You didn’t care anymore, you didn’t even want to know the details of the situation … just make him stop.

Your forehead reached his once more as your hand gently touched his face.

He looked at you with surprise.

You knew that your face was a mess, that your chest hurt, that you were crying like a baby … but you tried your best to speak with a clear voice.

 

“Please … don’t cry”.

Your voice broke when the last word left your lips.

Your eyes bore into his, hoping that at least they could convey the message you weren’t able to express with your words.

 

“Why …?” his broken voice reached your hears.

You looked at him raising your brow at the sudden question.

 

“Don’t you hate me…? Aren’t you afraid of…me?” he said trying hard to find the right words. You could hear the shame and the fear in his voice and his eyes told you everything.

 

“…” you waited in silence as you kept looking at him to see what he truly meant.

 

“you’re the one who’s afraid.” You firmly stated as his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Have you gone crazy or something …?!” your crying voice echoed again.

 

“I could never hate you … I don’t even really care what you’ve done in the past …I-I just want you to be okay, because without you I’d be nothing!” your raised your voice as you spoke.

You saw his tears gathering again in his eyes.

 

“Why…?” he asked again with a light whisper.

You chuckled.

 

“You still don’t understand? … I… I love you” you finally let go of those words you would have never imagined yourself saying.

 

In that moment time stopped, and it seemed like everything around you had disappeared leaving just the warmth of your bodies.

His eyes didn’t look scared anymore … but they were surprised.

Because he wasn’t expecting this … you weren’t expecting this.

 

Since he wasn’t saying anything back, it didn’t take long for you to get embarrassed.

You tried to pull away but his hands reached your arms pulling you towards him.

You looked at him in confusion.

 

“Gaster …?”

 

“Can you … sing for me?” his low and insecure voice echoed in your ears.

 

“What?”

Out of the blue …

 

“The first time I heard you sing …the exact day I captured you… the day I met you … can you sing for me?”

Seeing him so fragile and tired made you smile a little as you remained close to him.

You inhaled the heavy air around you as the reassuring melody he wanted to hear escaped from your lips.

 

_“Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour  
I am forever yours_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
You're always in my prayer_

_Softly, sweetly_  
Wrapped up in heaven's arms  
Sailing, soaring over the moon  
Gathering star dust”

 

 

You kept your eyes on him as a light and warm feeling coming from your chest started to spread all over you.

He watched with attention.

You got closer…

 

 

_“Be still, be safe, be sure  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_

_Wishing, praying_  
All of your dreams come true  
Please remember  
Where'er you are my heart is with you

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher  
Always in my prayer_

_I am forever yours  
Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour”_

 

The very moment the last word escaped your lips, you weren’t even given the time to blink. His hands reached your head and pulled you to him.

Body against body.

 

_Lips against lips._

 

All your energy left you mercilessly as you were being swallowed by that intense vortex of emotions.

You were not believing it … but it was exactly what it seemed.

 

A kiss.

 

His arms were tightly around you as he deepened the kiss.

It was a desperate, needy and sweet kiss …

It was so sweet that the warmth running through your body made you lose contact with it. You couldn’t even distinguish between you hand and your feet.

You were just energy …just warmth.

 

Slowly a new light leaked out of your chest and a part of it reached him as his soul was visible again.

You  slowly broke the kiss needy of air … you weren’t feeling your legs anymore and your mind wasn’t able to process anything right now.

Suddenly a lightning erupted from both of your souls. It was so blinding you  hadn’t seen anything, but luckily it had only lasted for a few seconds.

When you looked again you saw your soul enveloped by the same light extended in a little tray of light that connected Gaster’s soul to yours.

In disbelief and confusion you looked straight at him, not knowing what was happening.

He seemed to read your expression because he promptly answered.

 

“They’re fully connected …I’ve never seen something like this.”

Just when you were about to say something a loud voice echoed in your head and when you looked at Gaster’s confused expression, you knew he could hear it as well.

 

_‘It’s time’_

 

The voice of your soul echoed again as you held your breath in realization, you felt Gaster’s hand take your hand in his and squeezing it gently.

He looked at you one last time before a white flash filled the room swallowing you both.

You caught your breath while you were being swallowed in that same vortex of colours ….still you could feel his hand on your.

 

_‘The time has come’_

 

You gently closed your eyes chasing away your fears because this time you would have discovered the truth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'Remember’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? The story is changing and the past of the reader is going to be reavealed soon :D!  
> Hope you don't hate me for the grammatical errors and for the long wait :D!


	20. Destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! As always I have no excuses I know ... It has been practically 3 months DX I feel so ashamed of myself! I had problems with my health and university. Finally now that It's over I can relax DX.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> Btw This chapter is actually the longest I've ever written and it's also the most difficult for me so i hope I gave the idea.  
> The reader finally remembers her past but not all the actions that take place are justified in this chapter, some will be explained later.  
>  In the first chapters I wrote there was pieces of dialogue that now are finally ordered according to a chronological order :D
> 
> I based some of the reader's past on some experiences I had (not all) I hope you like it :D  
> Forgive me if it's not well written D:

 

 

You let yourself being enveloped by that vortex of colours and feelings that, you knew, would have led you to your final stop.

Finally you would have recovered all of your memories.

Finally you would have known the truth.

 

A new scene slowly strated to take form in front of you as every single object became clear, allowing you to see what place was that.

The grey walls of the hospital appeared in front of you and you could see two small figures talking.

There was a child laying on the hospital bed with the sheets over him and a girl you identified with, sitting next to him and lightly playing with his small white hand.

 

 

“_____, don’t you have school today?”  your brother’s voice echoed in the room while you raised your head at the question.

 

“I do” you answered with an oblivious expression letting a moment of silence give you a sense of relaxation.

 

“So what? Don’t you want me here around you?” you softly elbowed him with a smirk making him laugh.

 

“ahaha no! It’s not that … it’s just that there’s not much left we can do here, isn’t it boring?”

 

“Talk for yourself” you promptly answered pouting.

 

 

You could sense the way you were behaving around your brother and the awareness that he was ill made you feel heavy inside.

He was forced to stay in that place for all day and he coundn’t even go out.

 

 

“What about the books that I’ve brought for you? Did you like them?” you asked again with a smile.

 

“I’ve already read them a thousend times! They were amazing, especially the astronomy one!”

 

“Do you like astronomy? I hate that subject in class.” You feigned disgust as you slightly backed away under his astonished expression.

 

“Ehhhh? No way! It’s so beautiful, There are so many things up in the sky you can’t even imagine!”

 

“Finn, we’re too busy worrying about things under the sky ahah there are some many problems down here, am I wrong?” you laughed at his adorable naivety.

 

“Now it’s almost December! It’s the best period to look at the stars!” Finn said with dreamy eyes before looking at you.

 

“What?” you asked raising your hands as a sign of protection

 

“Pleaseeeee! Take me to see the stars!” he finally pleaded you.

 

You looked at him with surprise for a moment as probably in your mind a lot of things were running through.

 

“Alright … if you get better I promise you, we’ll go looking at the stars” you finally concluded with a warm smile.

 

“Yayyyy! Is Mom coming too?” the boy yelled out of happiness, not noticing your expression darkening.

 

“I….I don’t think mom will come, she’s been very busy these days” you were trying your best to smile back but It was really hard.

 

Finn looked at you in silence, his smile slowly vanishing as he laid his hand on yours again.

 

 

“I wish daddy was here…”

 

“He’s not.”

 

“…”

 

“He died because he tried to save a girl, right? Our daddy is a hero?”

 

“Yes … He’s a hero.”

 

“I wonder what kind of person is the girl he saved …”

 

“I don’t know Finn …” you  raised your voice a little at the end of the sentence.

 

 

It was still hard for you to deal with that topic and you really didn’t feel like talking about it.

 Your brother was left confused by your suddent change in behaviour, but after a moment of silence he seemed to realize something.

 

“I’m sorry sis’ … I know i can’t go out and you’ve got so many things going on. Forget it.”

 

You looked at him in disbelief and mentally slapped yourself for being so immature.

 

“What are you saying Finn?! It’s your dream to see the stars, isn’t it? I swear to God you’ll see the most beautiful sky you’ve ever seen in your own life!” you stood up as the adrenaline ran through your veins.

 

Your brother’s eyes slowly brightened again.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yes! But ….” You started as your left hand disappeared in your pocket to grab something.

 

“What about this?” you yelled as you waved a small ticket in front of his face.

 

Your brother face become paler as soon as he saw the ticket.

 

“I don’t want to go” he bluntly said with an unconfortable expression.

 

“Why not? Is it a birthday party you’ve been invited to? It will be fun, come on!”

 

“I can’t go! I can’t go out of the hospital”

 

“Oh right …but you still can go out to see the stars” you mocked him with a bigger smirk.

 

He remained silent.

 

“Finn let’s make a deal. I’ll find a way to get you out of here, you go to that party and I’ll take you to a wonderful place to see the stars that same day!” you exclaimed with a bit of defiance in your voice as you talked.

 

He looked at you one last time before nodding at your offer.

 

“Deal!” you yelled as you stretched out you arm towards him.

 

He waited for a moment and then smiling he shook your hand.

 

“Deal!”

 

You nodded with pride in your eyes as a door behind you opened to reaveal a nurse at the edge of it.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs. ___, but the visit time is over”

 

“yeah …I’m going now…” you replied with a fake smile as you turned to get your things.

 

You turned to your brother as you collected your things and you winked at him with a smile.

 

“ _____ , so you’re coming with me ?” he asked again in a low voice to prevent the nurse from hearing.

 

“Sure! I would never leave you alone! “ you promptly answered clenching your fists as a sign of strength.

 

“But … I’m scared they won’t like me” he finally let out his worries as he looked down in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t say something like this! I’m here for you, you’re not different”

 

 “Thanks ____, you’re my Angel”

 

“you bet I am!” you laughed as you approached the exit.

 

“byeee!” you finally said before leaving the door behind you.

 

“byee sis’ ! Come soon! I’ll be waiting!”

 

The door closed.

 

 

 

You let out a relieved sigh as you leaned on the wall, closing your eyes trying to relax a bit.

 

“A tough day, isn’t it?” a voice came from behind you.

 

You turned to meet a figure you weren’t always pleased to see.

 

“Doctor …”

 

“You did talk a lot today.” He started as he leafed through all the paper he had between his arms.

 

“How is the cure going?” you asked trying to avoid that useless social attempt.

 

“You should go home now it’s late…your mom is probably waiting for y---“

 

“how is the cure going?” you interrupted him again giving him a fierce stare

 

“it has been a month already and nobody has told me anything. Do you think I’m having fun with all of this?” You raised your voice as your eyes fell on the medical records referring to your brother he was holding.

 

You didn’t wait a second, your hand quickly stretched out and snatched away the block of paper he was holding, ignoring his attempts to stop you.

 

“____ wait!”

 

As soon as your eyes landed on the first piece of paper you felt your blood run cold.

 

 

_‘_ _Estimated remaining time:  one or two years at most’_

 

 

You squinted your eyes as you tried to see more of what was written on that paper but suddenly everything was starting to blur.

 

 

 

“No!” you screamed in the attempt to see clearer in that memory but a familiar hand stopped.

 

“Don’t force it.” Gaster’s calm voice stopped you as you quickly turned to him with a confused glare.

 

“What …?”

 

You had almost forgotten he was there with you and for a moment you felt better, but not enough to chase away that terrible sense of anxiety you had.

 

“This is what your soul wants to show you. You don’t have to force it.”

 

You sadly lowered your head as you watched the scene in front of you slowly fade away as another setting took form.

 

“Alright” you whispered catching his attention as you looked for his hand.

 

You felt him grow insecure as you gently squeezed his hand.

 

“please… don’t let go. I’m scared”

 

“I won’t” he replied as his insecurities vanished along with that memory.

 

 

 

You made out a grey building from afar that you recognized as your old school building.

 

You saw a girl with loose long hair that was running towards the entrance of the building.

You could hardly recognize yourself … you seemed a totally different person from the previous memory…

 Maybe this memory was set in a different period from the last one.

 

“I do think long hair suits you” Gaster’s voice resounded in your mind.

 

“Shut up.” You bluntly said blushing.

 

“Alright”

 

You saw yourself running towards a girl and then hugging her in a friendly manner.

 

“Hi! Alice how have you been?”

 

“ahaha so eager today! I could have been better but I’ve got no complaints” the girls laughed.

 

Somehow her voice was kind of annoying to you.

You could have swore she was the same girl you hadn’t been able to see the last time, but now her features were clear to you.

She had green eyes and a pale skin, her black hair reached her shoulders and she was incredibly thin.

 

Almost like a ghost.

 

Your gaze fell gain on those weird bandages around her arms.

 

“Alice, what happened to you arms? Did they not heal yet?”

 

For an instant her gaze seemed to darken a bit as she glared at you.

 

“Oh… this. The doctor said I still have to keep them on…but I guess that’s okay” she smiled a bit.

 

“Come on! Cheer up! You can’t always be so pessimist!” you laughed laying your hand on her shoulder.

 

“Well, you shouldn’t be happy since you still haven’t confessed and you have the courage to act like nothing happened” she snorted making you instantly blush.

 

“W-w-w-what? This doesn’t have anything to do with this!” your retorted in embarrassment.

 

“Well he’s right behind you”

 

You saw yourself turning completely white as you barely had the energy to turn your head to face the greatest obstacle of your life.

When you finally turned, there was no one behind you, you let out the breath you had been holding for you don’t know how long.

 

“Oh God Alice! I almost died!” you cried to her closing your eyes to ease your stress.

 

“Died? For what?” a male voice resounded behind you making you freeze.

 

You probably knew that voice well.

 

You slowly turned again to find a new presence next to Alice.

Right there with his hand on her shoulder.

 

“E-erick…” was the only thing you were able to say.

 

“Talkative as always ____”  the red haired boy responded fixing his beautiful green eyes on you.

 

“ahahaha what? I’m talkative! I-i-i actually talk a lot, don’t I? Alice?” you referred to your friend looking for substain.

She put up a dubious stare looking at you before speaking.

 

“Well, That’s true… she’s usually so unbearable once she starts talking ... made an exception for you… you must be special for her.” She mischievously added with a smirk as you jumped out of your skin.

 

“…” you tried to talk back but nothing came out of your mouth.

 

“ahahahah you’re so funny sometimes” the boy burst out laughing under your confused stare.

 

“ahaha …right” you started as you nervously touched your hair to prevent your hands from trembling.

 

You saw Alice raising her eyes to the sky with a  slightly disgusted expression.

 The boy kept looking at you when he finally seemed to realize something.

 

“I knew there was something different about you today.” he suddenly said raising his voice as if he had just discovered some big treasure.

 

You looked at him with curiosity

  
“if you let your hair loose you look much cuter” the guy said grinning

 

Gaster snorted.

 

“T-thank you”

 

The very moment you finished speaking the bell rang signaling  that the lessons were about to start.

 

“Well …guess we have to go.” Alice said slapping away the hand on her shoulder.

 

“Always so angry” the boy joked patting her shoulder and earning a growl as an answer.

 

“What class do you have now?” Alice asked as she approached you

 

“Chemistry” he answered pretending to throw up.

 

 

“tsk! He’s an insult to all sciences” Gaster retorted with disgust.

 

 

Obviously he didn’t like him.

 

You smiled.

 

“We have P.E.” you said with a triumphant smile

 

“Ahrh! Lucky you!” he complained

 

“Well P.E means sweat and fatigue, I don’t understand what’s so interesting about it” Alice said with a sigh.

 

“Whatever … what about we see eachother after class? We can hang out together with the others”

 

“Sounds good to me” Alice replied as she took your hand leading you towards the entrance.

 

“Byeee” he waved at you

 

“Bye” you responded as his image slowly disappeared

 

 

 

A white flash took place again and the scene changed. This time you were inside a empty classroom.

 

You and your friend called Alice were sat one in front of the other as you tidied up all those piles of paper on the desk.

 

Silence was strong and only the scrumble of paper could be heard.

 

 

“______” her voice called your name

 

“hm?”

 

“Do you have a dream?”

 

You finally left those paper in front of you and looked at her in confusion.

 

“Why do you ask this now all of sudden?” you replied with a smile

 

“Can’t I?”

 

“No …ahaha well, It’s just you aren’t usually this curious”

 

“If you don’t want to tell me it’s okay” she lowered her gaze

 

“My dream is to be a star” you promptly answered earining a soft laugh from her

 

“What?! Is that so funny?”

 

“ahahaah no … I just think you’re really something. It’s not that easy you know, saying it like that.”

 

“Well you know how much I love singing … I have so much to tell with my music! I wish one day everyone will listen to the music I make! I know it’s not easy but that’s my dream.”

 

Alice looked at you with her lifeless eyes.

 

There was something seriously unsettling in the way she behaved, you didn’t know but you didn’t like the fact that the you of the past and her were friends.

 Something was screaming inside of you and it was so hard to control.

 

“I envy you” she just replied looking at her arms.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“You’re so free, doing whatever you want, you have talent and you succeed in anything you try. It seems like nothing could ever bring you down.”

 

“That’s not true alice! I’m nothing special, If you find something you love to do, you just have to believe in yourself!”

 

“Does your love for Erick count?” she joked leaving you astounded.

 

“You see?! I actually do not succeed in anything” you laughed with a sigh.

 

“I don’t think there’s nothing left for me”.

 

“Don’t say that! My father always told me that everyone has hope, no matter how hard it gets. If I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t have overcame my father’s death. I thought there was nothing left for me. You gave me strengh!”

 

“Someone like you can’t understand ___” you could catch a hint of irritation in her voice for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“____...may I ask…How did your father die?” her cold tone of voice hit you like a knife as you saw you past self grow rigid, trying to keep a smile plastered on your face.

 

“He tried to save a girl who was being molested … 3 knife wounds. He didn’t make it...” you said using all of your energy to maintain your calm.

 

You saw Alice become pale as she grew small on her chair.

 She placed one of her bandaged arms on the desk as she started to take off the bandages.

 

“Alice …?! What?” you panicked when you saw her acting in that weird way.

 

As soon as the bandage flew off you remained petrified where you were, not believing your eyes.

Her arm stretched out in front of you with a lot of scars and bruises on it.

Some cuts were still open and there was still blood on it.

  
“Alice …What the hell?” you started with horror in your eyes

 

“Two years ago my mother passed away …from that day my father was never the same”.

 

You remained silent knowing where all of this was going.

 

“Clichè righ? Just like a film, isn’t it? My father started to beat me …frequently. One day when I was coming home from school I found a lot of his friend in front of our home … they were all drunk.”

 

You slowly gulped

 

“I know what you’re thinking”

 

“Fortunately fate had not my death in plan”

 

You sighed.

You dind’t want to go deeper into her past because you knew better than anyone how muchi it hurt.

 

“Does he keep hitting you?”

 

“Oh no, my father has been arrested and some of his friends disappeared. I have a new family now”.

 

“Thanks God …” you sighed out of relief but then you realized

 

“Wait … but then … those cuts? Who…?”

 

When she looked at you with that sad smile you knew.

 

“It’s getting late now. We should just hurry up” she changed the subject as she fixed her bandage again on her arm as if nothing had happened.

 

“y-yes…” you nodded in confusion setting the paper apart.

 

“Alice ?”

 

“hm?”

 

“You’re not alone” you simply said with a smile

 

“Thank you”

 

 

The colours around you started to melt together as the scene disappeared.

 

 

“Again?” you whispered incredously

 

“Why does it keep changing so fast?” you turned to gaster.

 

“I’m not sure but probably we’re really close to getting our answers”.

 

 Just at the thought … you weren’t able to answer, you knew better that anyone else that the reason you had lost your memories wasn’t just because of the long fall.

There was something else…

 

You could feel it.

 

 

 

 

Your gaze shifted towards the umpteenth scene that was taking form in front of your eyes.

 

Everything was really dark making you assume it was night time, a group of teenagers was sitting on a bench near a small park.

 You recognised Alice and Erick, the boy you had a crush on, straight away. There were three other boys and two girls you still didn’t know. Everyone was laughing and seemed to be having a good time.

 At first each sound came muffled to your hears but then one voice caught your attention.

 

“Did you have fun tonight? As you can see everyone is so kind” Alice’s voice resounded in your head.

 

What?

 

“Yes. I had really a lot of fun!”  this time your voice was the one to echo

 

Something was wrong.

 

“____, i talked with the others and we wanted to organize a party to welcome you in our group, to make things official”

 

You turned to Gaster in disbelief

 

“Gaster… can you hear it ? what we’re hearing now doesn’t match with what we’re looking at, does it?” you asked perplexed withouth detaching your eyes from that weird scene.

 

The guys you were looking at were laughing and joking among themselves but the voices you were hearing surely came from a different time lapse.

In the scene you were looking at… you and alice weren’t talking at all…

 

“It’s weird …it looks like a damaged memory …things don’t match. Maybe your subconscious has modified this frangement of your memory.”

 

“but why? It doesn’t make sense…”

 

“To protect you I guess…”

 

You heard a distant laugh that brought your attention back to those voices you were hearing.

 

 

“ahahah do i really need a party? I feel so special! I should sing something for you all” you voice exclaimed from afar.

 

“It’s not just a normal party! It’s a courage test!” Alice answered with excitement in her voice.

 

“What?! You already know I’m a scaredy cat!” you debated

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing special…”

 

“When will it be?”

 

“This Saturday near the forest in Mt. Ebott. Make sure to bring everything necessary, we’ll be making a great fire and camping.”

 

“Mt. Ebott?!” your incredulous voice resounded “That scary abandoned place known for being infested by monsters of all kind?!”

  
“that’s just a legend! There aren’t such things as monsters!”

 

 

You snorted

 

 

“But Nobody dares to come there!”

 

“That’s why it’ll be fun! No one will bother us” She laughed

 

“I don’t know Alice …I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

 

“Awww… c-come on! He …he’ll be there too”

 

 

“Huff …alright! I’ll come! But I can’t stay long …My brother has a party that same day and I promised I would go with him”

 

“Yeah! I knew I could count on my best friend!”

 

“ahahaha right, even if I don’t get why you organized it this far…”

 

“Don’t worry ___, Thank you! I love you!”

 

“Ehehehe I love you too…”

 

Suddenly everything was black and for a moment no sound was to be heard, you felt something pull at your stomach as you were violently swallowed in the emptiness of that void.

 You tried to scream but nothing came out of your mouth. You desperately turned towards Gaster but found no one instead.

 You panicked …you were feeling like at any moment  you would have hit the ground …like a deja-vù …something you had already experienced.

 

 

_‘Gaster!’_ you screamed in you mind

 

No response

 

Suddenly a white flash and then you hit the ground …you felt nothing.

 

When you opened your eyes you found yourself in a big forest, darkness all around you … from afar you could see a light.

 

A fire.

 

The wind was starting to get stronger… What was happening?

Was it still a memory? Had you come back to reality?

 With tears at the corner of your eyes you looked for him not finding anybody.

 

The wind howled.

 

You tried to calm down and headed towards the fire and as you approached you heard voices.

Then you saw and you knew…

 

It was still a memory.

 

The guys that were sitting on the bench were now here around a fire, dancing and laughing.

 Two girls were sitting confortably, drinking from a mug looking at the scene in front of them.

 One was you and the other one was Alice.

 You watched as your eyes followed the movements of the boy you liked so much and how Alice’s eyes followed yours with dull eyes.

 Your soul was making you face a challenge … to be ready you had to face all of this on your own.

 

Alone.

 

You knew they couldn’t see you and this memory was different from all the others, you approached the two girls sitting next to them.

Everything around here really smelled like alcohol.

 

“You really like him.” Alice started but her way of acting was different from the other times … she seemed tired.

 

“I guess I do.”

 

“Why don’t just confess?”

 

“I just can’t”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I can’t betray you”

 

She froze as her trembling hands set down the mug she was holding, then she looked at you and you could see for a moment in her eyes a hint of anger.

 

 

“I know you like him too. You’ve known him for more time than me and yet … you’ve helped me for all this time… I just can’t”

 

“ _Always …_ ” her voice now was a whisper full of irritation

 

“Alice..?” you asked with surprise and worry in your eyes

 

“Even in moments like these you think about being loyal … doing this for me… bullshit!” she raised her voice looking at you.

 

She really looked like  at any moment she was going to break…

 

“Alice what’s wrong with you ? you seem different..”

 

“Helping here, beign faithful. You can obtain whatever you want and still you think about being friendly and loyal … these are the things I hate the most. You just want to look kindhearted and good. I’m tired now i can’t stand it anymore! Don’t expect me to answer to your pity just because you’re good with me!”.

 

You saw in your face the most serious look as you talked.

 

“Alice. If I’m doing something for you, I’m doing it just because I want to and not because i want a pay back. I follow my own rules and I’m sorry if you can’t accept them.”

 

Your eyes were fixated on her, full of fear and anxiety even if you didn’t let it show.

 

“Fuck it! I’m tired of it! You even try to be mature … you don’t know how much I’ve suffere---“

 

“All of us have suffered!” you promptly interrupted her as you tried to kept your tears back.

 

“Don’t feel special just because of that…. Don’t use this as an excuse to be a victim and to keep happyness away from you!” you finally raised your voice as you stood up.

 

She gave you a deathly glare a she suddenly stood up and give you a strong push that made you fall back into the ground.

 Everyone stopped and looked at the scene that was taking place.

 

 

“DON’T EVER TRY TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU’RE DEAD! IT’S NOT EASY!”

 

You remained still as you felt someone laughing from behind you

Were the really laughing in a moment like this?!

 

“It’s not easy because you don’t want it to be easy.” You admitted with a grave voice as you realized how all of your friendship was just fading away.

 

You knew that her mood often changed and that she had a problem controlling her emotions … but this was not normal.

It was just like there was something tormenting her … something she had thought a lot about …

 

“So cool! Mrs. Can do It all, i thought you could be of use to me … just like your stupid father … but at the end I’m the only one pitied ahaha, isn’t it unfair?”

 

What?

 

“My father …Do you know my father?!” you voice desperately echoed in disbelief.

 

“Oh hell if I know him, I didn’t want to tell you but I don’t think there’s any problem now … just like you, so unselfish, someone who wouldn’t hesitate to save someone else’s life … to save me.”

 

The realization hit you like a truck and you could barely speak as your entire body started trembling.

 

 

“You… you’re that girl … you’re the one my father saved…” you said in shock

 

 

“Wow! So clever! Do you still feel pity towards someone who killed your father, huh?”

 

 

 

_‘_ _I wonder what kind of person is the girl he saved …’_

 

 

 

“….”

 

“See? That’s why I hate people like you! Hypocrites … disgust---“

 

“I do” you said as your expression darkened.

 

“What?”

 

“I do pity someone who didn’t learn to valorize her life even after someone died to protect it. THAT’S THE WORST!”

 

“SHUT UP!” she got closer and landed a kick on your stomach making you flinch.

 

You waited for the pain to go away as you finally gathered all of your energy.

 

“T-then i guess I’m not fit to be in your group …I’m going. My brother’s waiting for me”

 

Just as you were about to get up someone from behind you dragged you back again keeping your shoulders still.

 

“What are you doing?!” you turned to face one of the guys that you really didn’t know well.

 

The strong smell of alcohol was enough to make you dizzy.

 

“Well ____, what about I give you a taste of what I had to endure. Everyone here wants to have fun.”

 

Suddenly you weren’t feeling your legs anymore as a strong dizziness was overcoming you.

 That mug you were holding…

 

“You .. you had planen all of this!” you shouted as you sensed the danger.

 

“What if I have? You father gave me the worst humiliation of my life …I can’t get out of it! It’s like a curse ahaha”

 

Now three guys were in front of you keeping you still as you struggled in vain.

 

“WHY!?” you cried with all of your strength

 

“Not your business. Do you smell all of this alcohol? Guys … wanna have fun?”

 

“A-Alice what are you saying?! Let her go!” finally Erick’s voice echoed from afar but you couldn’t see his face since you were pinned to the wall.

 

“Shut up Erick! It’s just a game no one dares to come here and no one will know!”

 

“…”

 

That silence was the moment your hope left you.

 You tried to scream again but a hand quickly covered your mouth as you felt other’s hands running down your body.

 

“Thinking about betrayal ahaha I’ve just betraied you! Do you hate me now? HATE ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!”

 

You screamed in your head so loudly that you’re head was hurting.

 

You couldn’t move

Your tears were blinding you.

Your body was burning.

 You felt your clothes being ripped as you tried to lose contact with your body.

 

You felt disgusting … you felt horrible.

 

One of the guys hovered over you

 The pain that you felt after was strong, crazy, unhuman …they were breaking you apart.

 Suddenly something caught your eyes…

 

The millions of stars above you.

 

That beautiful scenery that was so distant from all the pain on the earth.

You thought about your promise to your brother…

 

 

 

_‘What are you saying Finn?! It’s your dream to see the stars, isn’t it? I swear to God you’ll see the most beautiful sky you’ve ever seen in your own life!’_

 

 

You couldn’t give up. Not now.

 

“I-I need to go…” you whispered catching the attention of the guys next to you.

 

“What is she saying?”

 

“I-I…have to go!” you shouted as with the last bit of energy you hit the boy on top of you making him crash on the ground.

 

“That bitch!” you heard him scream as you tried to stand up to run away.

 

Just when you had finally stood up you heard something hit you on your head.

The impact was so strong it made you lose your senses instantly.

Suddenly your consciousness flew back to where you were watching.

 

You hadn’t even realized that you had just entirely lived that moment a second time.

You touched your cheeck as tears kept streaming down, you felt something drop from your forehead and when you touched it you realized it was blood.

 

That scar…

 

This i show you had gotten that scar.

 

_“Why ..?”_ you cried to yourself

 

_“Why isn’t anyone doing anything ..?”_

 

You could see yourself from afar … laying lifelessly on the ground as the boys around you shook you trying to wake you up.

“Wait ! Why did you hit her ? What if she’s dead ?” Alice screamed as she kneleed down next to you with fear in her eyes, Erick followed her lead.

 

“Fuck !... What do we do now?!” Erick asked with worry on his face

 

Alice seemed to think for a moment and then she pointed out the giant mount’s crater just a few meters next to them.

 

“…Just throw her body down here… nobody dares to come here “

 

 Your heart stopped.

 

“ Fine! ..but let’s go… I don’t want to get in trouble …let’s go !” the guys hurried as they dragged your body towards that big hole.

 

You watched.

You watched it all, as your body was mercilessly thrown in that black void.

And you remembered.

 

The last thing you had seen … was that starred sky full of unfulfilled promises, full of fake hopes… full of pain.

Everything went black again as all the sounds disappeared.

You couldn’t ask for a better moment to set your soul to rest.

Truthfully you weren’t expecting this … you were feeling your heart and your entire body torn apart and you didn’t even have the strength to think.

Not waking up …wasn’t a bad idea either…

 

You heard a voice calling your name. Shouting desperately your name!

 

 

“_____!”

 

“_____!”

 

You could hear him crying from afar as everything lightened up again reavealing the dark room of the secret lab where you had found Gaster.

 

 

 

“____!” he cried as you finally opened your eyes to see his face for the first time covered in tears.

 

“Gaster …” you whispered as you realized you had come back to reality.

 

“Are you okay?! I kept calling you but you couldn’t hear me or see me!” he said with alarm in his voice

 

“Were you there too?” you dared to ask with bitterness in your voice

 

He looked at you with hesitation as if he didn’t want to hurt you.

 

“I was there too but I don’t know why … you couldn’t see me … I was separated from you.”

The very moment you heard he knew, you felt all of your faults, pain, tears, wounds turn back to you.

 

 

“ **NO!** ” you screamed as you pulled yourself away from his arms.

 

“____,wait!” he started as he inched closer.

 

“DON’T COME!” you said as you felt your chest getting heavier and heavier.

 

“____,  trust me please!”

 

“I-i-I was wrong … I screwed … all the hopes I had I couldn’t fulfill any. My mother, my brother, my father …. Any of the promises I made …”  your mind wasn’t working correctly and you felt all these waves of thoughts passing through your mind at the same time.

 

“You’re wrong ___. I know you! You’re an amazing star that’s destined to shine and do great things ! I know!”

 

“no… Gaster. You think you know me …I thought so too but …we were wrong, I was wrong”.

Suddenly the weight on your chest disappeared when you saw your soul appearing in front of you.

 

Gaster’s eyes widened.

 

“____...What are you doing?!” he almost shouted but you barely could hear him.

 

You didn’t want to hear or feel anything … you just wanted to let go.

 

“____, take back your soul! NOW!” Gaster desperately screamed pointing towards you.

You slowly lowered your eyes and saw you body getting paler, just like a ghost.

 

“w-what’s happening?” you asked as a sudden dizziness took over you.

 

“You’re rejecting your soul!” Gaster answered as he threw himself next to you as he tried to grab your hand with the only result of his hand passing through yours.

Your eyes widened.

 

You were slowly disappearing.

 

You felt your eyes grow tired.

 

“Don’t close your eyes ____! Stay awake!” his desperate voice called you.

 

“I-I can’t …” you said as the last thing you saw was his face getting closer as something warm suddenly enveloped you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘I can’t be saved because I don’t want to be saved’_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God guys I'm so tired right now XD I really need to get a vacation :D  
> Hope you liked it! <3 Thank you for your support as always!!!


	21. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Here I am with a new chapter <3 Thank you so much for the support I've received and that I 'm receiving even now <3 It means a lot for me!  
> This chapter is a little bit sad but I think each characters needs to deal with their demons :D just like everyone of us but It's not that easy.  
> I think those demons like all of those scars we get become a part of us and they just don't disappear. We have te learn to accept that and improve ourselves <3
> 
> Sorry for the philosophical moment XD
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

 

You felt something envelop you.

You felt something pulling you up…

You retreated.

 

A lot of shadows surrounded you and, for the first time, they were cosy, they made you feel safer … as if anybody could see you.

You didn’t need to explain or give answers …you could just let it go.

 The pressure hadn’t stopped and you tried to struggle as a small light above you forcefully brought you back.

 

“stop” you said trying to talk to that light

“there’s no need” you added as you tried to keep your eyes open.

 

Your body was so heavy and light at the same time, and the more you tried to move the more appealing to you was to let it go.

The light was still there.

 

“I’m tired” you whispered while you felt a small tear run down your cheek.

 

**“______!”**

 

That voice again … the only sound of it was enough to give you the stength to stand up.

“Gaster…”

 

_‘Don’t’_  

a voice reached your ears as you realized it was your own.

 

You turned to see the same exact image of yourself standing in front of you.

Her hair was cut off …her forehead was bleeding …her eyes completely black.

 

_‘Don’t take his hand’_

 

You kept looking at her petrified …you had lived that moment no so long ago.

Your stare run on her ripped clothes and on all the bruises on her skin, you felt your tears fill your eyes istantly.

 

“What have I done?” you incredously cried as you covered your mouth.

 

_‘Don’t leave me again. Here It’s so dark I can’t see’_

the echo of your own voice was burning like an open wound and ideed …that wound was open.

 

“In the end …I couldn’t even save myself” you fell on your knees.

 

_‘Yet you forgot about us’_  

the girl kneeled down in front of you as the anger and desperation in her voice was audible.

 

“I ….” You said as the light above you intensified, your head turned to the light.

 

_‘You can’t leave me again! Because of your selfishness you’ve killed everybody you loved … what do you intend to do?!’_

 

**“_____!”**

 

You eyes sqeezed trying to suppress the urge to turn towards that voice you knew well.

You looked at her knowing that she couldn’t see you.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, this is where I deserve to be …” you wiped away your tears as you accepted the truth.

 

_‘This is good. If you had stayed he would have killed you anyway’_

You eyes widened.

 

“No! ….I’m…I’m staying because I don’t deserve to be with him. I trust him”

 

_‘Don’t lie to yourself!'_ the girl laughed under your pained expression.

 

_‘He’s just a killer and you know it. So hypocritical! You’re just running away as always.You couldn’t save anyone,not even yourself and you keep worring about him …disgusting'_

 

“HE’S NOT A KILLER!” you shouted feeling the anger assault you.

The girl that was yourself seemed taken aback for a moment.

 

“I never doubted it!” you concluded whith a trembling voice.

 

_‘AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA’_  the strong laugh reverberated in a terrible way in that black void.

The girl’s expression suddenly turned into a smirk.

 

_‘This is where you’re wrong …’_

 

“What?”

 

_‘You say it’s not true but I’m the proof of what you truly feel’_

 

“What do you mean?!”

 

_‘I’m a part of you___. You can’t deny it. You truly believed he would have killed you as much as I do. If it wasn’t the case, I wouldn’t be here in the first place’._

 

You were left speechless.

You looked at your hands in disbelief as they started shaking uncontrollably.

So part of you didn’t actually trust him… was everything you had lived until now just a lie?

 

So funny…

 

You were even able to lie to yourself without even realizing it.

He didn’t deserve a future with you, he had already suffered too much …

 

“I understand” you weakly smiled as you walked to her, slowly taking her hand.

The cold of her bruised skin reached your body letting you taste the sorrow inside of her broken heart.

 

“I’m sorry I left you alone… I’m staying.” You concluded.

 

_‘good…’_ she answered as her body started to lose color.

 

“What’s happening?”

 

_‘Don’t you know … it’s time for us to disappear together. I’ll finally be free! I won’t have to wait anymore!’_ her voice sounded so desperately happy as her hand passed trough yours.

Disappearing …?

 

**“_______!”**

 

Suddenly something grabbed your waist pulling you back.

You turned but there wasn’t anyone behind you, the grip became stronger and warmer until you finally gave up your resistance as you were being sucked in a big vortex.

 

_‘WAIT!’_

 

You felt your own voice from afar calling your name in tears.

 

 

_‘DON’T LEAVE ME AGAIN!’_

 

 

**“______!”**

 

 

_‘YOU’RE A LIAR!!!! LIAR!’_

 

 

In a second you couldn’t see her anymore as you were so far away, you felt a strong impact against the ground.

You felt your knees burn as your eyes quickly caught a glimpse of what it seemed to be a hand.

 

A bloody hand.

 

You gasped in horror as you slowly realized where you were.

The red light of the sunset made that scene more horrific.

You watched all those lifless corpses on the ground completely covered in blood.

That was the surface …but not as you remembered it.

The wind was rising up a strange and massive dust that creeped you out.

You knew …

You raised your scared gaze to spot someone from afar.

You could have recognized his figure anywhere.

 

You saw him standing there with dull eyes looking at the bloody scene in front of him, a folder in his arm and a big container behind him.

He didn’t look like the Gaster you knew, he reminded you more of the Gaster you first met but you weren’t sure.

A memory …

Could it be …his memory?

Something immediately came to your mind … The Great War.

All those lifeless bodies were making you dizzy and the air wasn’t helping you.

Had Gaster already been to the Surface?!

From afar you spotted another big figure approaching.

The King.

His tall and heavy frame was covered in dust and blood.

His blue eyes almost white.

 

“Your Majesty” Gaster bowed in respect.

 

“Are you done collecting Determination from the humans?”

 

“I’m trying your Majesty … once the DT is extracted from a human body It instantly fades away if it’s not contained correctly.” Gaster replied with concern as he tried to analyse the situation.

 

“How many have we killed until now?” the cracked voice of the king asked.

 

“For now It’s 494 humans” Gaster admitted as if it was a simple statistic number.

They had killed all of them…

 

“How many of ours have we lost today?” the king finally asked after a moment of silence.

 

“I’m not sure about the number …but It should be around 900” Gaster admitted lowering his head with sorrow.

Your incredule eyes travelled towards his hand completely soaked in red blood.

 

“Gaster…” the king voice was now a pained growl as you could clearly see the tears he was trying to hold back, his hand was shaking as the grip on the giant spear he was holding increased.

 

“The humans are much stronger, we can’t win if we don’t collect as much determination as possible. It’s the only way!”

Gaster nodded as he scrolled down the paper he was holding.

 

“There is a possibility to preserve the DT for a longer time … a different kind of container …something that has no soul …something empty…but it’s too dangerous and I don’t know what kind of side effect there might be. For now I’ll use this special container made of magic.”

Gaster explained as he kneeled down next to a human body, he laid his hand on his chest and suddenly his eyes lightned of a blue light.

You clearly saw that body being enveloped by that blue light and suddenly a red light started to leak out of his chest.

 

“This won’t last long ... Your Majesty, I need the army to come back here for the injections as soon as possible…”

You watched as the red light piled up in that magical container he was holding.

 

“Sure. I’ll give the order right away” The king replied.

 

“Your Majesty… another thing” Gaster stood up again turning towards the king.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I have never experimented the injection of DT in a monster’s body …I’m not sure about the real effects of this procedure. I think it wouldn’t be a safe choice for our party … I-“

 

“Gaster!” the king promptly interrupted him “we are in the verge of death. We have no choice. Nothing will happen.”

You could see the hesitation in Gaster’s eyes but anyway he quickly regained his composure and answered.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty”

 

 

 

The scene faded slightly and you could hardly see a group of deform monsters screaming out of pain.

Some melted together others disappeared … an orrendous scene that was too much for your eyes.

 

_“What have you done?”_ screams echoed in your mind against the one you loved.

 

_“You should have known!”_

 

_“Bring them back!”_

 

_“That’s your responsibility”_

 

_“The humans are back! THE MAGES ARE HERE!”_

 

You saw him from afar looking at that genocidal scene with petrified eyes under all that curses.

The scene faded again and the last thing you saw was a group of humans in armors and long tunics.

Their scepters gleamed of a black light that instantly released an enormous push force that sent everyone flying.

 

_“YOU MONSTERS! GO WHERE YOU TRULY DESESERVE TO BE!”_

 

 

**“________!”**

 

 

The magic was so strong a giant impact and then everything was black again.

 

You found yourself surrounded by darkness but you couldn’t find the girl you had talked with before.

What had just happened?

You were feeling your throath burn…

 

“____” a voice behind you.

 

You gasped and you quickly turned to him.

 He was there right in front of you, with his gleaming eyes.

He was much younger than the Gaster you knew …was this the Gaster of his past?

 

“Gaster…” you tried to talk but the immense sense of fault was making your chest heavy.

 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” His severe tone cut you off.

 

“You’re selfish” he added with anger in his voice.

You felt your chest throb.

 

“I know I did nothing …I don’t deserve being with you”

 

“It’s not with me you want to be. It’s with him. So this is your answer.” His voice sharper.

 

“What?”

 

“you’ve decided to  just disappear”

 

“Yes … it will be better for him …it will be the best thing for everyone”

 

“Who do you think you are to decide what’s best for everyone? You’re just a selfish and a weak human that doesn’t have the courage to face her mistakes.”

 

“w-what?”

 

“Why are you saying you’re doing it for him, when you’re just running away from yourself again?”

You remained speechlees when his words reached your ears.

 

“He trusts you, so why don’t trust yourself? Were all the words you said a lie?”

 

“NO! …They weren’t a lie … I… love him” you cried as you tried to keep up with the war inside your heart.

 

“You made a mistake, you ran away, you betrayed yourself and know you’re doing the same thing. If you really believe in what you said, what about making those words come true? What about trying to redeem yourself? You can disappear, but the same doesn’t go for the suffering and for the mistakes you’ve caused. What a useless solution.”

 

**“_______!”**

 

Your attention was quickly drawn to the source of that voice that had kept calling you.

 

“I….I…”

 

“I don’t know what made him lose his mind for a human like you. I represent his sorrows, his hate, his faults … his pain, the part of him he was ashamed of. He suffered a lot and he was blamed for a lot of things he regretted doing. Since when you came here … he started accepting it, accepting even his flaws…Accepting me. I hate beign thankful to a mere human but at least you weren’t that useless.”

Gaster slowly got closer to you and you tried to step back but something was stopping you.

 

“Thank you” those simple words left his lips.

 

“Now my hand are not full of blood anymore… After all this time I can be free” He said taking your hand.

 

“Go back”.

 

Your tears kept flowing as you realized how dumb and stupid was the thing you were about to do.

He had suffered a lot …everyone had suffered… He never gave up.

He wants to protect everyone … he wants to set everyone free!

You loved him so much!

 

 

**“_______!!!Please wake up!”**

 

His terrified scream reached your ears.

 

“Go.”

 

“It … It hurts!” you cried letting out all of your worries.

Gaster’s hands reached your face and gently wiped away your tears, you could see his body starting to fade away.

 

“I’m here for you … he’s here for you. Now go!” his eyes suddenly light up and you felt your body being pulled up by an icredible strength.

You saw him giving one last goodbye as he completely vanished.

 

 

_‘This is my last thank you …now I’m free’_   his voice echoed in your head as the speed increased.

You closed your eyes tight as you felt your entire body being pushed up.

 

**“______!”**

 

 

**“_______!”**

 

You opened your eyes and the first thing you met was the dim light of the lab.

 

 

 

“_____!” Gaster’s voice brought you back to reality.

You realized his body was completely on yours as he hugged you tightly, a warm light emitting from his chest.

 

“G-gaster…” you tried to talk even if your mouth was dry.

You felt him stiffen as he quickly grabbed your shoulders to bring you to his eye level.

 

“____!  Are you okay?!” he cried as he touched your hands, your face, your hair to check if you were alright.

 

“ahaha …we always end up like this …” you joked under his shocked expression

You looked into his eyes but you couldn’t hold it.

For as much as you had cried that day, you couldn’t hold your tears.

 

“G-gaster…. I’m so sorry!” you screamed putting your arms around his neck.

 

“I’m so sorry for thinking … for even just one moment to leave you alone! FORGIVE ME!” you cried as you fel a smile form on his lips.

 

“It’s okay. It was hard for you … It’s okay” he patted you lightly on your back.

 

“I-I love you” you simply replied feeling him go completely still from your sentence.

 

“…”

 

“I…I love you too” he finally said.

 

You couldn’t believe his words …it was like magic, true magic.

Those words had really escaped his lips … those few little words made you happy you had choosen to stay, to be with him, because there wouldn’t have been anywhere else you would rather be.

Your worlds had melted together and now you were trying to build a new future.

You both had made mistakes, and together you would have worked to redeem yourselves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

One day...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get tough ..


	22. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I'm scared to even count how much time has passed since the last time I pubblished a chapter D:  
> I had some problems with my university and really a lot of things to do :( I'm so sorry for this. Even because now the story is going to get a little bit serious and I really want to write it well for all of you who are interested. <3
> 
> I also started uploading vocal covers if you'd like to hear my poor voice XD I really like singing (I know this has nothing to do with all of this) but if you'd like to give your support I would really appreaciate it <3:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/MyMonichetta1/videos?view_as=subscriber
> 
> I'm going to put all of my heart into it!  
> Forgive me if this chapter is not well written DX It took me ages to finish it! 
> 
> I love you all <3!

 

You slowly shifed in your place savouring the delicate warmth covering your body.

It felt nice.

Your eyelids slightly wrinkled from the thin light caressing your face.

Where were you …?

You didn’t remember.

Still you didn’t want to wake up, It was all so relaxing.

If you could, you would have gladly stayed there all day savouring that warmth enveloping you, that slight warm breathing on your neck.

 

Breathing …?

 

Not having the strength to open your eyes, you tried to shift further in what was supposed to be a bed, but your back pressed into something warm instead.

What…?

 

At that point you couldn’t help but to open your eyes and promptly turn towards that source of heat.

The very moment you turned your head you almost ended up laying your lips on something you really weren’t expecting …

 

“Oh My hfduiis !!!” You quickly covered your mouth as you tried to keep that gasp trapped.

 

A few centimeters ahead of you right in front your face, Gaster was sleeping with his whole body turned towards you.

How did that even happen?!

You panicked a bit as you tried to remember HOW you had ended up in that situation.

After all the things that had happened you were indeed exhausted but surely, you weren’t expecting this ….hell no.

You felt the blood rush in your cheeks and the temperature rising.

How could he have such an effect on you?

 

_‘I love you’_

 

You remembered his words and felt your heart melt instantly.

For a moment, you seemed to reminisce all the time you had spent together and it was so unreal to you.

Your eyes laid on his relaxed face as his wide chest heaved up and down.

 

He was breathing and he was alive… you were alive.

You were together.

Your hand moved slightly caressing his cheek, his lips and…

Were his cheeks getting redder or what…?

That was so weir-

 

“Would you stop it?” his firm voice asked making you jump from the bed and fall on the ground.

 

“Are you crazy?!” you screamed out of breath as the embarassement took over you.

He slowly stood up on the bed looking at you with the same embarassment on his face that soon turned into an evil smirk.

 

“What do you think you were doing?” he asked as he touched his face under your shocked expression.

 

“Did I have something on my face?”

 

“Wht--- I --?! Don’t …”

 

“If that was supposed to be a sentence, you failed miserably”

 

“W-where you even sleeping?!” you pouted as you stood up and went straight to him.

 

“I think I told you before. It’s not like us monsters need to sleep … we’re made mostly of magic. That’s a physiological need only humans have” he lightly laughed.

You were left speechless ...

 

“You mean you were awake all night embracing me …?” you looked at him in disbelief.

The very moment he understood the true meaning of your question he violently blushed and he seemed to lose it for a second.

 

“What?! …I-“ he coughed as he tried to regain his composure

 

“You pervert!”

You watched as his jaw almost touched the ground.

 

“Of all the insults …This is… seriously…!” he coughed as his red face got redder

 

Seeing him that way wasn’t good for you either and you immediately started laughing.

It was as if all the problems had gone away forver, as if the past did not exist anymore.

You would have given anything to freeze time right now.

Looking at the person you loved made you feel so thankful inside.

Whithout him you wouldn’t even be here, swallowed by the darkness around you.

 

“Stop laughing” his warning came to your ears.

 

“What if I don’t?” you snorted but when you saw a hint of defiance run over his eyes you just understood it was better to stop.

 

“Next time it will be more than just embracing” he concluded with such a serious look you thought you were dreaming.

 

 It took all the strength you had not to shamelessly fall on the ground without life.

You felt you mouth go dry instantly.

 

“W-w-hat a-are you even saying?!” your voice trembled

He just smiled a bit as he finally got up and headed towards his office chair.

You looked at all that scattered paper on his desk.

 

“Are you going to quit your research now?”

You saw the melancholy left in his eyes.

 

“Of course …all of this was just a big failure. It’s time to stop”

All the research he had conducted for all these years had now turned into useless paper.

What was he going to do now?

You still hadn’t found a solution nor to the barrier nor to the anomalies.

 

“What are you going to do now?”

He lowered his head.

 

“There’s nothing I can do now” he said

 

“I don’t know what’s causing the anomalies and I don’t know another way to break the barrier”

You were feeling guilty …if it wasn’t for you. At least one of these things would have been easier for him.

 

“But there’s one thing I know for sure” at that sentence you couldn’t help but to raise your head and look at him.

 

“I want to protect you”

His eyes now boring into yours in an infinite silence.

A smile spread on your lips killing all of your insecurities.

 

“I know” you simply replied.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to find a way”

 

“WE are going to find a way” you corrected him

He seemed taken aback for a moment but then he just smiled at your correction.

 

“Right.”

 

“Right!” you exclaimed remembering something

 

“Since you have nothing to do why don’t you keep your promise?”

 

“Promise…?”

 

“I want to see the Waterfalls’ dump with you!”

 

“How romantic” he stated with a clear expression of light disgust

 

“How comes you’ve never been there?! Come on!” you begged

 

“Why that of all places?” he asked in disbelief

 

“Please!” you begged one more time

He huffed

 

“Alright …get your things prepared”

 

“Yay!” you shouted even though you knew you had nothing to get prepared

 

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

“Okay ____, This can be considered your first date” you told to yourself as you were getting prepared in the white room.

 

You looked at your reflection in the small mirror that Zavre had kindly given to you.

You hadn’t see  your face in the mirror for a long time.

Your hair had grown a lot, they reached your waist now.

You liked it that way even though, you had to admit that shorter hair was really confortable.

Your fringe covered the scar on your forehead … just thinking about that, made your chest tighten.

You couldn’t still get used to those memories …they still hurt.

You shook your head.

 

“Never mind ___! Get yourself together!” you said as you caressed your hair to give it a more composed and feminine appearance.

 

The thought that your first date ever was at a dump was enough to make you laugh.

You excitedly headed towards the exit of the lab with your heart beating super fast.

Your breath stopped the very moment you saw him looking at you from afar: his back leaning on the wall behind him and his arms folded.

You approached him not realizing that your damn mouth had opened.

 

“You look so handsome-“ your hands were too late covering your mouth.

Damn!

You saw his confused eyes widen .

 

“Why-? You-!” he tried to answer as he turned his shoulders towards you.

 

“Even in a moment like this you manage to do stupid things” his nervous voice reached you ears.

 

“I’m sorry …” you followed him in that cave you knew too well

 

“…but I meant it” you whispered as he cleared his throat.

You silently followed him as he led the way towards the cavern and then along the long way lightned by those magical lanterns he had once lightned himself with some weird chemical substances.

Your mind was at peace by just walking like this with him, and every step you took, all the endless memories that you had made with him in all this time came back to you.

You were filled with happiness.

Finally, you had your own story.

 

You lost yourself so much in your thoughts, that time passed so fast and you didn’t realize that you had almost reached the place..

Your eyes gently followed the flow of the waterfall savouring the the gentle rustle of water that echoed in that beautiful sparkling cavern.

 

“We’ve arrived” he said looking at you

You nodded as your eyes shifted between the different piles of junk.

 

“There are so many brands I know! That’s kind of nostalgic” you smiled as you tried to remember all those kind of snacks one by one

You got closer to one of those big piles, retrieving a small doll that was laying on the ground.

It was completely worn out and you could hardly make out a name written on it but you couldn’t understand anyway.

The sound of footsteps called your attention as you followed Gaster with a questioning look.

He had gone quiet as he moved directly towards the giant endless darkness of that void.

You slowly reached up to him as your gaze simply lost itself in that almost relaxing darkness.

 

“It’s not the first time you come here.” You said as you could sense a hint of sadness coming from him.

He nodded with a smile as he kept looking at the flow of water that easily lost itself in the emptiness.

 

“It’s beautiful” he said

 

“Is it boring?”

 

“No at all, I’ve seen this place but I’ve never stopped here or paid attention… It has been a long time”

You thought for a moment remembering his reaction the first time you told him you had visited this place.

 

“Last time I came … you asked if I had met someone… that someone… is that the reason you stopped coming here?”

His head snapped towards you in surprise, but as soon as his eyes landed on yours he just looked back to the black void.

 

“There was someone…”

 

“Was he a bad person?”

 

“Oh no” he smiled as he reminisced his past

 

“He’s almost like a son to me …he was a good friend”

It felt so weird to you …knowing that beside you there was someone else who was cherished by that ‘stone heart’ of a man.

It made you more curious but there was something you couldn’t understand.

 

“Why do you keep talking about him in the past tense?”

 

“Because it was in the past” he interrupted you almost immediately

 

“I cut all the ties with him and now he lives not so far away from this place, working on what I couldn’t achieve. That was the best choice … for him …for them all.”

You concluded that there were many things about him that you still didn’t know and that probably you wound have never known.

But it was fine, you felt like you needed to concentrate on your future because you had lived in your past for too long.

 

“Is there a chance I can meet them?” you laughed joking with him, he smiled back.

 

“I don’t think he would like you. At least not Sans”

 

“Sans? That’s his name?”

You had already heard that name before …That person in the lab that time.

 

“Does he hate humans?”

 

“Well, who doesn’t in this place?”

You looked at him and then you shook your head

 

“I don’t think so…”

His interest was quickly drawn to you

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t think here in the underground everyone hate humans … as I don’t think all humans hate monsters … the word hate is too much … that doesn’t feel right”

He remained silent as he followed your words.

 

“What do you think is the right word then?”

He wasn’t angry or annoyed this time, you could feel his genuine curiosity.

 

“Fear”

His eyes widened.

 

“They’re both scared of what’s different … we all are”

He let out a small chuckle that made you blush a little.

 

“You really are something” he smiled putting one arm around your waist.

You felt the heat rush on your cheeks and on your entire body but , after a while, you relaxed under his touch.

Everything was okay now.

 

“Thank you for coming here with me” you whispered sofly.

 

“I’m the one who has to say thank you”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being here with me”

 

“I never imagined one day, you would have said this to me”

 

“me neither”

You smiled while your mind traced up to something you hadn’t realized before.

 

“Gaster …The one who entrusted you with the duty of collecting my soul was the king, right?”

 

“Yes, It was him”

You lowered your head in worry.

You knew this story couldn’t go on like this forever, something big would have happened.

If the king found out that Gaster had no intention of collecting your soul, he would have been in serious trouble.

Really serious.

 

“Gaster, What if he finds out? What would happen?” you asked taking his hand

 

“Consindering the state he is in, I would be considered a traitor”

You remained silent contemplating all the possible scenarios

You felt him squeeze your hand.

 

“Don’t worry. Even If he’s not himself anymore, He’s not a bad person. I know him”

You nodded lightly even If this wasn’t enough to make you feel assured.

 

“Will you tell him?”

 

“I’ll have too. I’ll talk to him …but I’ll have to offer him another option in exchange. There’s no way He’ll listen to what I have to say without another option …”

 

“But What other option do we have ?” you asked as your worry increased

You knew exactly that you didn’t have any other solution to this.

 

“What are you going to do? Wait until you find another solution?”

He looked at you with a slight smile.

 

“That’s the only thing we can do … for now I won’t tell him anything. I’ll let him believe I’m still proceding with your soul extraction.”

You remained silent realizing the big danger that you were into, you didn’t know the king well enough to guess what could have happened, and all of this was making you nervous.

 

“I can’t let time pass or he’ll doubt of me”

 

“Gaster…” his hand caressed your cheek interrupting you

There was nothing more you could say.

 

“It’s going to be okay don’t worry. Trust me.”

You looked at him and smiled as your arms encircled his wide frame.

 

“I trust you”

You kept your eyes closed as you savoured that sweet warmth and the slow flowing of the water.

 

 

 

_‘everything was going to be okay’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 

 

 

_“You see ? That’s what I told you!”_

_“Flowey. Do you realize the serious things you’re saying?”_

_“Your Majesty, Do you think I would ever lie to you?”_

_The little flower smiled standing in front of a big and old throne encircled by a bed of yellow flowers that made his presence almost imperceptible._

_The tired eyes of the king breached in the soulless being in front of him._

 

_“I trust Gaster.”_

 

_“Trust is not as relevant as betrayal Sir , He’s fraternizing with the human”_

 

_“I found you and allowed you in my reign not to spread such nonsense. He’s trying to fix the human’s soul, He’s not fraternizing … He’ll find a way to get out of this place” the king’s gaze slowly shifted towards another old throne positioned in a remote angle of the room._

 

_An empty throne._

_“He needs time…” the king finally whispered_

 

_“Your Majesty, The Scientist has already fixed the soul of that human. All of her memories are back and her soul is complete but he didn’t proceed to the extraction” the flower talked with a smirk forming on his face._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“That’s it! I saw it with my own eyes! He doesn’t intend to kill the human! He lied to you, Your majesty!”_

_“No… N-no. If the soul was ready, He would have told me … He would never…”_

_The king’s eyes were wide and still his voice shaking lightly._

_“Your Majesty …He fell in love with that human”_

 

_“Love ?” the king spitted out that word as if it was poison_

 

_“He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us!”_

_Under Flowey’s words the king’s hand starded shaking uncontrollably_

 

_“How could he?! ... With a human?!”_

 

_“Your Majesty you Know I would never lie to you. He’s just like all the others, he decided to abandon you!”_

 

_“Abandon …?” the king’s eyes were now filling up with tears_

 

**_“YES! THEY ALL LEFT YOU ALONE BECAUSE THEY DO NOT CARE!”_ **

 

_“They don’t care…” The king shook his head trapping it between his desperate hands_

 

**_“YOU’RE ALONE … HE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED!”_ **

 

_“I….I-“ the very moment the king desperately raised his head he found himself facing the creepy and deformed smile plastered on the flower’s face._

 

_He hadn’t even heard it getting closer…_

_Its eyes were mesmerizing … nor a dream nor a nightmare._

_He felt his strength leaving him as a thick fog filled his mind._

_Flowey smiled even more as he spoke_

 

_“You know what you have to do, right?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“Yes…”_ **


	23. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D Sorry for the long wait D:  
> This chapter was meant to be longer than this but I decided to split it up in two parts, otherwise It would have been a true hell XD  
> As always let me know, If you'd like to, in the comments your opinions and suggestions :D I'm always open to them <3  
>  byeeee <3

 

A few weeks had passed.

Time seemed to pass so quickly but, to you, It was as heavy as a rock.

 

Indeed the moments you passed with him always made you happy, but since you knew your stubbornness too well, you were anxious the entire time.

Almost as if you were expecting everything to suddenly crash down without any reason.

But nothing had happened.

You were being too paranoid, Gaster knew exactly what he was risking and what he was dealing with, there was no need for you to interfere with his business like this.

You trusted him.

But after all, not all the moments were full of anxiety …It was more like tiredeness.

 

“Raise that chest up and put your weight on those legs!” his arsh voice made you slightly jump.

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this to me” you desperately complained trying to maintain your balance.

Complete tiredeness…

 

“Didn’t you tell me that on the surface you practiced the fighting techniques?” his serious voice asked.

 

“It’s not a ‘ _fighting technique_ ’! It’s just personal defense! I can’t remember a thing know!”

 

“That’s why We’re doing this. Your mind forgot but your body still remembers.”

 

“All of sudden?” you asked with pleading eyes.

Suddenly after your so called “date” at the dump, he had decided that since you had the occasion you had to train, to be able to protect yourself at least.

 

“You do realize the situation you’re in? Do you think I’ll be always here to protect you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not saying that you need to become a warrior, I just need you to master the balance and the speed of your body”

You noticed his attempt to avoid the question, but you were to tired to mind it.

 

“But It’s been hours! You’re talking as if some bad monster would suddenly pop up from nowhere attacking me” you laughed but his serious expression made you feel unconfortable.

 

This was worrying.

What was really worrying was the fact that HE was worried.

You looked at him trying to read anything into his eyes but then he just smiled.

 

“Alright it’s enough for today”

You instantly crashed on the ground with a long huff, your legs felt numb and your entire body was burning.

 

“If I had your powers it would be easier” you just complained blowing up a strand of wet hair on your eyes.

 

“But you don’t, am I right?” he simply said walking away.

 

You mimicked his serious expression just to stick your tongue out at his back.

Of course he turned just in time.

His piercing gaze went right throught you for a few seconds and then he just lifted his hand as his eyes gleamed of a blue light.

You felt your entire body being pulled up straight to him.

The very moment you blinked, you found yourself between his arms, with his eyes boring into yours.

You weren’t even given the time to think, that his lips crushed on yours just like a strong wave in the ocean.

You were caught by surprise the very moment you felt his tongue slipping in.

You gasped and quickly backed away blushing like hell and covering your mouth speechless.

He smirked before turning his back to you and starting to walk away

 

“There’s only a place for that tongue to be” he simply said before disappearing.

You really thought your heart was going to stop.

 

_**STOP.** _

 

 

“How could you do this to me ! ehfiendks….” You felt your energy abandon you.

“Damn you Gaster …I’ll get my revenge” you said to yourself touching your lips.

 

“Do you need some of my well cooked dishes for your revenge?” a big voice spoke from behind you.

You turned to see Jack holding some clean clothes.

 

“Jack! How are you? I haven’t seen you and Zavre for a while” you smiled as you ran to him taking the clean clothes.

It was time for a shower.

 

“Well I’m okay I guess, you know that we’re busy with all those research on the barrier day and night”

 

“Yes I know … I can see that Gaster is worried, probably he doesn’t even let you rest, does he?”

 

“Bingo. This a serious topic and we’re all in danger I tell you.”

You remained silent at his statement realizing that after all he was right.

Even if Gaster didn’t show it too much, he was putting himself in a really risky situation because of you.

 

“That must be hard on you” you simply said thinking that just a simple magical barrier was creating all these problems.

Magical?

 

“The barrier is made of magic right? Mosters know magic pretty well, that’s weird you still haven’t found a way to break that barrier” you said explicating your thoughts

 

“That’s different. A Mage’s magic is different from ours. It’s much stronger and complex”

 

“…I see”

 

Well there wasn’t much you could say about that, in the first place, If It weren’t for Gaster, you would have never known about the existence of mages.

Humans with magic … how could that happen?

 

“Well I’d like to stay here and do nothing but unfortunately I have to go”

 

“Alright! See you soon” you said to him as he headed towards the door.

 

“Don’t worry! He’ll fix everything” he lastly said before disappearing between those so well known corridors.

 

It was something easy to say, but you had to believe him.

Right now there was nothing else you could do for him except for one thing … waiting.

 

Just to wait.

 

 

**\----**

_2 weeks after_

**\---**

 

 

You saw the object flying towards you with high speed and, without even thinking, you felt your legs bend and your entire body quickly shift avoiding the object.

You maintained your attention while your eyes caught a glimpse of another object flying towards you from the opposite side.

 

“Dodge it!” you heard his voice calling you, but you were ready to act.

 

You were feeling it, feeling what you had to do.

The very moment you felt your body getting lighter, you just jumped.

You were rotating mid air as you lightly landed on the white floor completely speechless.

You just raised your head just to meet his astonished eyes and satisfied expression.

Since none of you was saying anything, you weren’t sure of what had just happened.

 

“Well….ehm… d-did I do well?” you asked insecure of his reaction

 

“Hell if you did!” he just exclaimed making you gasp.

He inched closer as a big smile formed on his face.

 

“Those hits weren’t easy to dodge, you did a great job! I knew you could do this!”

 

Finally!

Finally it was over!

You didn’t want to pass half of your days training, doing flexes, running and overall working on your soul energy.

 

“I’m so glad it’s over”

 

“You’re ready now” he said with a smile

What?

Again those words? This time you wouldn’t have let it slip away

 

“Ready for what?” you frowned with a questioning look

 

“Well, now You’ll be able to protect yourself if anything happens”

 

“What should happen Gaster?”

 

“I’m just saying that now I know that even if I’m not with you, you’d be able to defend yourself and run away”

You felt your chest tightening.

 

“Running away? From what? Do you really think that if something were to happen I would just let you be and run away?” you nervously laughed as you tried to keep your composure.

 

Why was he saying those things so suddenly?

Was something going to happen?

You didn’t like the way this talk was proceeding.

You saw his expression stiffen as he sensed you weren’t joking anymore.

 

“I’m saying that **_IF_** something dangerous ** _WERE_** to happen and I tell you to run away, you have to do so, please ___”

 

“You said everything was okay! You said there was nothing to fear!” you shouted out of anger.

 

“Don’t be immature! It’s obvious that we’re not in the safest situation right now, we can’t act like everything is okay! Every possibility must be taken in consideration”

He snapped making you jump a little.

 

“We can do it together! I-“

 

 

“____!” his now harh voice echoed in the room.

“I’m doing this to protect you! This is a serious matter. The king wants your soul …not mine nor anyone else’s … he wants yours. In the evenience something unpredictable will happen, I don’t want you to get yourself in danger. We can’t let him take your soul and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you…”

 

Why was he saying this?

Why was he leaving you out?

The truth was that you couldn’t stand the idea of a possible future without him.

You couldn’t stand the idea of him getting hurt because of you.

It was all because of you!

The image of that no more existent lab that flowey had shown you that time was really tormenting you.

 

“I can defend myself now! I can help you to fight if there’s need—“

 

 

“____!” his strong growl of anger was now audible in the entire room.

His eyes completely open and lightned.

 

The silence that followed was heavy and you knew he was contemplating something in his mind.

 

“ _defend_ yourself …?” he lightly laughed as he stiffened

“you’ve no idea of what you’re saying …you know nothing about this world…” his eyes were completely dull probably reminiscing in a past you knew too well.

You noticed that his shoulders were starting to shake.

 

“Gaster …are you ok?” you asked worried

Maybe this time you had said too much.

He slowly raised his head as a completely expressionless look appeared on his face.

 

“Let’s see then …” his eyes suddenly lightened of a blue light

“how you **DEFEND** yourself!” without even you noticing his movement, with a sudden movement he was right behind you.

 

You tried to turn but you were stopped by the strong hit he assested on your back making you fly backwards right on the ground.

You quickly tried to stand up but you felt your body being drawn mid air by his power.

 

“Gaster ! What are you doing?!”

 

“Show me! What do you think you’d be able to do in a situation like this?!” his anger was tangible now.

 

You tried hard, struggled trying to set your body free from that invisible grip.

Calm down … you could do it … just concentrate.

You closed your eyes as you felt your energy slowly starting to flow in your body.

The silence and the tension weren’t helping you and you thought to give up for a moment …until you felt it.

A strong white light emitted from your chest, a strong force that easily broke that contact with him making you crash on the ground.

In the fall you caught a glimpse of his astonished expression.

That’s right. You had used the power of your soul to set you free.

He regained his composure the very moment he disappeared again, suddenly grabbing you neck.

You gasped in surprise needy of air.

He was there a few inches away from you and you knew from his worried and angered expression that you had lost.

 

If this had been a real fight right now … you would be dead.

 

“That’s all?” he asked releasing you, making you fall on your knees.

You looked at him with shame.

 

“You couldn’t keep up with not even a quarter of my power. You would be dead now.”

You remained silent at his strong words.

 

“There was no need for all of this…” you said as you touched your now bruised neck.

 

“I WANTED YOU TO REALIZE HOW STUPID YOU WERE. HOW SELFISH YOU WERE TO PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER LIKE THIS! Outside is even worse! I don’t want you to even think you can engage a fight, did I make myself clear?!” he shouted leaving you speechless, he was shaking.

 

You felt hurt by his words … you knew deep down that he was right, but you couldn’t accept the fact that he was doing everything by himself.

You felt left out and his behaviour was incomprehensible.

How could he talk like that without considering your feelings?

How could he not understand that you were suffering just at the thought of leaving him behind in an eventual danger.

There was no way …!

Yet he was chasing you away…

 

“You call me selfish but you’re no different!” you suddenly screamed under his surprised reaction.

 

“How can you say those horrible things?! We promised to do it together but now you’re just doing it your way!”

 

“I am doing this to protect you!”

 

“Yes to protect me right! But you don’t care about what I think? Do you even question how I might feel standing there doing nothing and being useless while you’re in danger?”

 

“Do you even question how I might feel just at the thought of losing you because of this reckless behaviour?!”

His words came clearly to your ears leaving you speechless.

 

“If I lose you …It’d be like that to me …” he hissed with his now tired eyes

“The same goes for m—“

 

 

“ _E n o u g h!_ ” his strong voice interrupted you.

 

How helpless you were feeling…

“The question is over”

The silence suddenly feel between you.

You weren’t even able to process the strong anger inside of you, It wasn’t just anger and you couldn’t explain.

You looked at him one last time in disbelief, was he really serious?

You immediately dried your tears with your hands as you run towards him.

 

“____, I..” he started just for being interrupted by you strongly pushing him aside to run past him.

 

“ _I hate you!_ ” you screamed before leaving him there alone, standing in the white emptiness of that room.

 

“_______!”

 

“_______!”

You could still hear his voice calling you again and again, echoing in the corridors but you were to angry to pay attention.

You needed to be alone.

 

 

You needed to clear up your mind.

 

_\-----_

 

 

Gaster remained still for a few minutes, staring at the end of the corridor where you had disappeared.

He was feeling a strong sense of guilt, but he knew that he had done the right thing.

His priority now was to protect you no matter what.

Things weren’t safe anymore and he felt there wasn’t much time left to find a solution.

He just sighed before turning towards the now empty room, his eyes fixated on a far small figure.

 

…

 

“How long  are you going to stay there and spy on us?” he just said with bitterness in his voice.

 

An annoying and heavy laugh resounded in the room

 

_“Howdy! How did you know I was here? You’re really attentive as they say, Doctor Gaster”_ the flower spoke not even bothering to hide anymore, its damn smile plastered on his face.

 

“What do you want?” Gaster’s serious tone made clear the fact that he didn’t want to play that stupid game anymore.

 

“ _The problem's not what I want, It’s what **you** want” _ he lightly laughed.

 

“It’s my problem”

 

_“You really think your other methods will work? Do you think that way monsters will be saved?  Just for that human … and what about th---“_

 

“It was you right?” Gaster immediately interrupted flowey inching closer.

“The king has changed so much during these years, It’s all because of you … I don’t know how you did this but surely there must be a reason”.

Now Gaster was right in front of the flower giving it a death glare.

 

_“How clever! Even if it was? Do you want to kill me or something?”_ the flower laughed at his serious demeanour.

Gaster huffed with a bitter smile.

 

“You think I didn’t realize? Killing you would be ineffective” he started with a low voice

 

 

“...since you don’t belong to this timeline.”

 

 

Flowey was left speechless for a good moment as if the risk of other things being discovered was near, but It didn’t take him much time before recovering his mocking glare.

_“… So you really are something! You even found out such a thing and you still manage to remember everything thanks to those reckless injections ahahahah”_

 

“I don’t know how you managed to travel between timelines but I know you are one of the major causes of these anomalies happening.”

 

_“ahahaha please go on!”_

 

At his sentence Gaster slowly knealed down to him with defiance in his voice

“I don’t know what you are, what other powers you have nor what is your true purpose but … even if you don’t exist in this timeline I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done”

 

_“Such bravery! It’s true I don’t exist in this timeline …yet. But at the same time I’m here talking to you. This challenge is too big for you my doctor, you’re not in the position to talk like that.”_

At those words Gaster just stood up again looking down on him.

He knew this was a matter bigger that his knowledge, but he wasn’t stupid.

 

“We’ll see” he just finished as strong wind burst out in the room forcing him to close his eyes on reflex.

 

When he opened them… Flowey was gone.

 

This was a big problem.

 

The kind of problem he couldn’t overcome on his own.

Suddenly a thought popped up in his head.

 

Maybe…

 

“Doctor Gaster …” a voice awoke him from his thoughs.

 

“Jack … you’re here”

 

“Oh? …. Where’s ___?”

 

“She’s not ….here” his pained expression was a great indication of what had happened but he couldn’t allow himself to be caught off of guard.

 

 “Jack, I need you to do something urgent for me”

 

“Anything Doctor”

 

After a moment of esitation he finally took something out of his coat’s pockets, showing it to Jack.

A grey small USB driver.

 

“This is encrypted information from my recent research” he specified as he held the object right in front of Jack’s eyes.

 

“I need you to take this straight to the lab in the Core’s construction site in Hotland”

 

“Hotland sir? It’s been a while since you last had business in that place”

 

“No questions Jack”

 

“Alright, the addressee is him right?”

 

“Yes”

 

“What do I tell him?”

 

“Tell him that he’ll know what to do and …”

 

“and?”

 

 

“… that I’m sorry.”

 

Jack paused for a moment with a knowing expression and then just bowed before disappearing.

Gaster’s blanck stare remained fixated on that endless corridor while his mind travelled far away then, realizing his distraction, he just shook his head starting to head towards the lab.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’m ready”_

 

 


	24. Look for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys :D!   
> This chapter was reaaaaaallly difficult for me to write and it's one of the most important chapters!  
> I hope you like it !

 

 

The hot magma kept flowing endlessy in a thousand streams that seamed to converge to nowhere.

He hated that place, he hated every part of it, starting from the climate.

Yet in boring moments like that one, he couldn’t help himself from watching those streams flow, bringing him to places so far away, more than he could ever imagine.

He slowly lowered his gaze contemplating the extraordinary amount of papers that laid on his desk, along with five empty packets of chips.

Useless…

The very moment he leaned against his comfy chair, the door of his room slammed open followed by fast and strong footsteps.

He didn’t even turn to see who that was, he just closed his eyes savouring his last moment of peace.

 

 

 

“SAAAAANS!” a powerful and high voice screamed entering the room.

 

 

 

He just sighed

“Hey paps … how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t wander in this lab so carelessly ?”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I’M CARELESS?”

 

“I hope not as careless as you were the last time you destroyed an entire experiment just because you thought it was a puzzle to solve.”

 

“DON’T SAY SUCH NONSENSE. THIS TIME IT’S SOMETHING IMPORTANT! … AT LEAST I THINK”

 

“really bro? something important? …nha I don’t think I really have time for things like that”

 

“SURE! YOU DO NOTHING BUT LAZING AROUND ALL DAY! BE GRATEFUL THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS THERE TO RECEIVE THAT MESSAGE FOR YOU! EVEN THOUGH I FIRMLY BELIEVE YOU SHOULD CHECK AND EMPTY THAT POSTBOX OF YOURS”

 

“don’t feel like it, just throw it away”

 

“HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN? THAT FUNNY LIZZARD WALKED ALL THE WAY TO THIS PLACE FROM WATERFALL JUST TO DELIVER THIS TO YOU! YOU’RE NEVER TO BE SEEN OUTSIDE THIS LAB, AT LEAST TRY TO UNDERSTAND A LITTLE!”

 

Waterfall?

At those words he turned towards his brother.

 

“A Lizard you say? Did he tell you his name?”

 

“HMM… WELL I’M NOT SURE …BUT IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY HE SAID HIS NAME WAS JAB…NO…J…. JACK! THAT WAS HIS NAME!”

 

No way.

He promptly stood up from his chair focusing attention on his brother.

 

“What kind of message? Did he give you something?” the tension was clearly audible in his voice.

All of this wasn’t normal at all.

 

“HE TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU THIS AND TO TELL YOU IT WAS URGENT…” his brother revealed a small USB driver on the palm of his hand.

 

Whithout a second thought, he snatched that USB from his brother’s hand as he promptly proceeded to insert it in the computer.

In a second a zipped folder appeared on his screen.

An encrypted file?

His fingers automatically moved on the keyboard as a thousand of codes and numbers started flowing on the computer’s screen, that kind of encrypted codes … there was just one person who was able to do this.

It didn’t take him long before all the hidden data started to take form, leaving him speechless.

The more he analized the hundreds of slides contained, the more shocked he grew.

A cold shiver ran down his spine.

 

“No way …”

 

“IS EVERYTHING OKAY BROTHER? YOU LOOK WEIRD…”

He immediately turned to his brother with his eyes wide open

 

“where is the king now?” he asked with anxiety in his voice as he tried to keep himself together.

 

“I HEARD HE LEFT THE PALACE BECAUSE HE HAD SOME BUSINESS TO DEAL WITH, WHY DO YOU ASK THAT?”

 

“Did Jack leave you a message along with this USB?! Was it just this … nothing else?”

 

“YES … HE DID SAY THAT THE SENDER WANTED YOU TO HEAR THESE WORDS: ‘YOU’LL KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I’M SORRY’. DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU THOUGH?”

 

“Shit!” he quickly removed his coat before heading towards the exit.

 

“SANS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

 

“Paps I need you to tell Alphys that I’m going out. Please don’t move from this place, I’ll be right back”

 

“SANS!”

 

“I’ll be back!”

 

 

 

He couldn’t forget.

He’d never forget.

 

** \-------------- **

 

 

 

You sat there in silence as you watched the white snow fall down.

You were feeling weak, without energy.

Was it always snowing in this place? Was it like a never ending magic?

Thinking about it … It was even sadder this way.

It reminded you of the first time you had stepped in this so called ‘Snowdin’, that first time that would have led you to a fated encounter.

 

“Everything happened under this snow …” you whispered with melancholy.

 

“Is it sad?” the small voice of the SnowGaster next to you reached your ears.

 

“No, It’s not …” you started looking at that non-existent sky

 

“but It is …It looks like nothing has changed, as if time didn’t even pass…”

You didn’t even know how much time had passed from your fall.

 

“I don’t understand but If I can help you in some ways….” he gently told you.

You turned to him with a smile.

 

“Thank you”

 

“I’m sure everything will be alright”

 

“I hope it will”

 

You lowered your gaze as you tried your hardest not to cry.

You squeezed the lab coat that you were wearing, looking for his presence.

It was killing you the fact that after all the things he had done for you, you had paid him back with an ‘I hate you’.

This wasn’t right at all … you truly had been selfish.

The worried SnowGaster’s eyes remained on you for a few minutes before speaking.

 

“Even if doesn’t look like it, there’s always a different way to see things” his sentence brought your attention back to him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you can see snow falling down from the sky right?”

You nodded

 

“But there’s no actual sky or snow. It’s just magic”

You looked back at the sky thinking about his words

 

“What I’m saying is that even if a bad thing happens to you, it may not be as bad as you think”

 

As he spoke you could perceive that his voice was becoming more like a whisper, you kept your eyes glued to that so weird grey sky.

Did he get emotional for you?

You smiled in your mind.

 

“I think I understand what you’re saying … but I just can’t help it! I always end up seeing the bad side and I feel so ashamed for this!”

Only silence followed you words.

 

“Sorry … I always complain a lot” you lightly laughed finally turning your head towards the snowman.

 

Silence again.

 

“SnowGaster?” you called for him waving a hand in front of his face.

No response.

You stood up with worry on your face as you watched the now lifeless smiling face of the SnowGaster in front of you.

 

“SnowGaster! What happened to you?!” you screamed as you sensed there was something wrong.

 

Nothing happened.

The SnowGaster you were looking for wasn’t there anymore.

You knew that he was alive only thanks to Gaster’s magic … so why wasn’t he responding?

Slowly a bad feeling made its way in your head as your worries became heavier and heavier.

 

 

_‘I’m saying that IF something dangerous WERE to happen and I tell you to run away, you have to do so, please ___’_

 

 

 

His voice resounded in your mind as your legs moved on their own, using all the remaining energy your body had to give.

Had something happened to him?

...

How could you have left him alone?!

 

 

 

 

How could you?!

 

** \------------- **

 

 

 

Gaster stood in that wide and nauseating field of golden flowers inside the lab.

The light breeze made that smell even more bitter.

 

“I was waiting for you, your majesty” Gaster talked sensing the imposing presence behind him.

 

“Gaster …” the King’s voice echoed in the room as a growl as he approached the scientist.

 

The very moment he looked at him, he knew the king who was once his friend and companion had completely disappeared.

His eyes almost white, covered by a thick veil of pain, his wasted face and the giant spear in his hands.

At this painful sight no words came to his mind.

 

“Where is the human?” The king calmly asked.

Too calmly

 

“She’s not here”

 

“Gaster, I know you’ve already fixed her soul. Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice now threatening and full of worry as he tried to confirm what he feared the most.

 

 

**_Betrayal_ **

 

 

“Believe me your Majesty, I would have told you soon …after finding another way to break the barrier…”

 

“Another way? What nonsense are you even talking? Have you forgotten your mission?” his eyes darkened.

 

“I swear I’ve not, but I firmly believe that …what we’re doing is wrong. There must be another way! I-“

 

“Gaster…” his voice now a whisper

 

“Do you think that humans questioned if they were wrong while killing our kind? Do you think they questioned if killing my most beloved ones WAS WRONG? DO YOU EVEN THINK THEY QUESTIONED ABOUT OUR NATURE OR INTENTIONS BEFORE THROWING US UNDERGROUND LIKE BEASTS?!”

His voice was now as strong as a thunder.

 

“THEY KILLED EACH ONE OF US LEAVING NOTHING BUT DUST AND PAIN! DO I NEED TO QUESTION IF THIS IS RIGHT OR WRONG?! THIS IS NECESSARY!”

The pain that was echoing in those words was so strong and Gaster knew that it was difficult for the king to accept his intentions.

After all the responsabilities he had to take onto his shoulders …

 

“Your Majesty …no …Asgore” Gaster started with worry and comprehension in his eyes.

 

“I know that once I was allowed to talk to you as friend, and I consider you a part of my family as you know, I’d never want you to be hurt …” his words were sincere and inside him he was truly hoping he would understand.

 

“I know you’ve suffered a lot even though I can’t even imagine how it’s horrible to lose all your beloved ones all at once … I understand that those years of responsabilities and justifications have laid onto you mercilessly, but … you shouldn’t allow yourself to commit the same indentical mistake that humans committed.”

The king’s gaze was fixated on Gaster as if, for a moment, he was willing to listen to what he had to say.

 

“Love is unpredictable and irrational …and I’m the one to say this. I don’t know how it happened nor why it happened … I just know that, like you, I want to protect my beloved one and I won’t let her die in front of my eyes ….I’m sorry”

Gaster finally said keeping his head held high

 

“This is the truth” he simply concluded

 

He had no intention of giving up.

For the first time in his life, he was standing up for something he truly loved and that he wanted to cherish.

This is what she had taugh him: He had no plans, no pretedermined formulas or solved problems … for the first time he had faith.

Faith in her.

Faith in himself.

A bitter smile appeared on Asgore’s face as he looked at the golden flowers below him, almost savouring their scent during that moment of peace.

 

“You really remind me of her … my Tori”

Gaster was truly hoping that somehow he had succeeded conveing his feelings.

 

“She didn’t agree with me either … her Ideals, She left because of me.”

He kept going on as a single tear streamed down his face.

 

“You don’t know how hard it is …” his voice now so feeble as he trembled

 

“you don’t know how much effort it takes …I have to think for everyone’s sake …This is not a fairytale, there’s no happy ending … but there’s a safer ending that will set us free. This is my duty as a king.”

 

 

 

 

_‘Betrayal’_

_‘He betrayed you! He betrayed all of us!’_

_‘He’s just like all the others, he decided to abandon you!’_

 

 

 

 

Flowey’s words echoed in his mind as a sudden strong headache took over him. He grabbed his head with both hands as a muffled moan of pain came out of his mouth.

 

“Your Majesty …!” Gaster worriedly inched closer as Asgore seemed to writhe in pain.

The very moment Gaster’s hand touched the king’s back, he suddenly moved.

 

“STAY AWAY…!”

 

Panic in his eyes as he strongly shoved his giant spear against the scientist.

Gaster felt a strong fierce pain in his abdomen as he was thrown far away with a strong thud.

As expected from the king’s strength, that only hit was enough to make him lose a part of his energy.

 

“Y..y—you betrayed me …e-everyone did…” his hands were shaking while he spoke.

He had lost himself again.

There was no use now.

That wasn’t the king anymore … that wasn’t the Asgore he knew.

 

“Where is the human?” his strong desperate voice echoed in the room as hethreateningly inched closer with his spear pointed at Gaster.

 

“I will never let you take her soul !”

 

“Shut up!” he screamed “Gaster, this is my last warning” he was almost hissing with the grave tone of his voice.

 

“I’m sorry Asgore”

 

That was his final word and he wasn’t giving up.

With a strong shout, Asgore charged at him with his spear, Gaster was ready to stand up when he felt his wound bring him down again.

 

“Damn!” he cursed.

It was too late, he had lost the chance to dodge the attack.

He turned to the spear as it approached quickly.

This was the end.

 

 

“ **STOP!** ” the door slammed open as her voice rang in the room.

 

 

 

It was her …

Once again, she had saved him.

 

 

**\------------------**

 

 

What you feared the most was taking place right in front of your eyes, you heart was beating like crazy and you could hardly control the rhythm of your breathing.

You tried to analyze the situation in front of you: Gaster was there, heavily wounded while the imponent figure of the king was almost on him with his giant spear.

You were so glad you had arrived right in that moment.

 

“Human …” the king sibilated as he turned to you.

 

“W-what are you trying to do?!” your trembling voice was miserably unconvincing as you spoke and you coulnd’t stop staring at Gaster’s wound.

 

“_____, run!” Gaster shouted at you while he finally managed to stand up.

You knew he was glad you were there, but you were aware of the danger you were in.

It wasn’t his soul that he wanted, it was yours.

 

“Come here human! There’s nothing you can do now” the severe voice of the king spoke as he started heading towards you.

 

You back away reaching the wall, paralized by his strong and scary aura.

You weren’t even given the time to think, when you saw Gaster attacking the king from behind.

Asgore didn’t budge as he simply blocked the magical attack with a mere movement of his spear, Gaster flew back using his powers this time, to land on the ground far away.

The king’s attention was completely focused on Gaster now.

With a fast jerk, Gaster appeared right in front of the King, his eyes burning of a blue-orange color. The strong magical impact was just like a giant flame mixed up with a wide push force.

This time the king wasn’t ready to stop that strong attak as he crashed right against the wall behind him, causing giant crack in it.

 

Had he won?

Was it over?

You hopes were crushed the moment you saw the king getting up as if nothing had happened.

 

“Gaster … you know there’s nothing you can do. Not when you’re not even using all of your powers.” Asgore smiled as he approached again.

All of his powers? What was he saying?  


“Do you pity me Gaster?” the king said again with a wicked smirk.

 

“It’s my problem…” Gaster said as he fell on the ground with a pained grunt.

The wound had opened more and you knew he was losing power.

Why was he doing that?

 

“Gaster!” you shouted as you started running to him, but his strong glare stopped you midway.

 

“You’ve always been so strict and precise, that’s so weird for you to act so recklessly when you don’t even have a plan”

 

“Who said I don’t have a plan?” Gaster’s glare was even stronger now

 

“Listen Gaster. Be yourself again … let’s get the soul of this human. There’s nothing else you can do to save her anyway”.

 

“Asgore …I know you can’t understand now …” Gaster started with a deep melancholy in his eyes.

 

He had seen everyone forgetting too many things because of the anomalies.

He had been alone … he had seen everyone stay still while he kept fighting.

Probably there was nothing more painful that seeing one of your friends getting lost and changing.

 

“… and I don’t know if you will, but maybe one day you’ll understand what I’m trying to tell you.”

Asgore’s eyes followed him as he walked towards him.

 

“Don’t you understand? You can’t win against me … I will take her soul anyway, even when you won’t be able to fight.”  The anger audible in his voice.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong”

 

“SHUT UP!” Asgore screamed as he quickly moved towards him with a stupefying speed.

 

Gaster wasn’t expecting this move and he could barely block it, with an heavy consequence.

His eyes gleaming as you noticed a few strands of dust starting forming from his wounds.

You were frozen.

The King quickly turned his spear to you as it started gleaming of a golden burning light.

You weren’t given the time to think when you saw him charging directly at you.

 

That was it …

It was over.

Maybe it was better this way, you couldn’t stand seeing him fight because of you.

You saw the tip of the spear now closer.

 

“__________!” his voice desperately screamed as his body suddenly appeared in front of you, shielding your body with his.

 

In that moment for you time stopped.

 

It was like a quick lightning.

You saw the king scream with pain as he was thrown back by the strong impact, he was screaming something as tears fell down his cheeks.

You couldn’t process anything because the sounds came muffled to you ears…

There was no way…

 

You felt Gaster fall back on you with an heavy thud as you chatched him between your arms, your legs couldn’t handle the weight as you both collapsed on the  ground covered by those golden flowers.

It took all of your energy to talk as, without even realizing it, tears were starting to fall endlessy from your eyes.

You were there sitting on the ground as you held his head with one hand, his body laying on the ground.

His breathing was much slower and the dust forming on the ground was a lot.

You could feel it … you could feel the connection slowly slipping away from your soul.

And it hurt ….It hurt so badly.

It was just like the first time he had tried to pull out your soul.

He was part of you now … he was stealing himself from you.

 

“G-g-gaster …” you said but your voice could barely be heard as your sobs became stronger.

 

“______...” his voice a whisper as he looked at you with a weak smile

 

“a-are you okay?” you cried knowing the answer.

 

“well kind of …” he lightly smiled

 

“I’m okay if you are”

 

“Well …I-I’m okay” the more you talked the more you felt yourself falling deep into  a dark void.

You felt something flowing on the hand that was holding him, you moved your gaze to take a look.

 

Dust…

 

You looked back at him and you found him looking at you with a deep gentle knowing smile.

The smile you hated the most.

 

“Please … don’t go” you pleaded as you tried to cover him with your body.

In that moment you heard someone approaching, you raised your head and you saw the king.

 

“IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT” Asgore cried as he mercilessly charged at you again.

You didn’t know if it was the pain, the hatred, the sadness or the rage you were feeling in that moment that pushed your powers out, you felt a warm feeling coming out from your chest as a white light leaked from it.

 

Your soul.

You sent a strong glare at him and in that same moment his attack was interrupted by him crashing into an invisible barrier that sent him flying on the ground.

 

 

**“…A Mage…?”**

 

When he stood up his eyes were open in shock.

He tried to surpass the barrier again but there was no use.

You wouldn’t let him.

You heard Gaster chuckle again.

 

 

“That’s the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen” he said

 

You looked at your soul and you were completely left speechless.

It wasn’t white or blue or any other color … it was shining of a million colors that kept mixing together in a mesmerizing motion.

That was it  …That was you.

In that moment you saw a light, coming out of his chest as a soul you knew too well floated in front of yours.

 

“The moment has come …” he whispered as his voice grew weaker and weaker.

You shivered at his words.

 

“What are you saying Gaster …?”

 

“_____, I need you to do something for me, please”

You stayed silent as your fears grew.

 

“I can’t protect you now … he… They will try to steal your soul again” he paused to steady his breathing.

 

 

 

“I want you to absorb my soul” he finally said.

 

 

 

You couldn’t believe your ears

 “w-w-what?”  you looked at your souls shining one in the refection of the other

“

The very moment you’ll absorb my soul, you will cease to be completely human and He won’t be able to use it to break the barrier”.

You followed his scary words with confusion in your mind, even if there were only a few of them you truly wanted to say : “Don’t leave me”

 

“Gaster …What the hell are you saying? You know I can’t let you die like this!” you cried.

 

“Oh …I will not die” he chuckled as he moved his hand caressing your wet cheek.

 

“I’ll always be there inside you…”

 

You didn’t care about those words!

You just wanted  him to stay.

 

“I don’t know if there’ll be consequences … after absorbing my soul I will use my remaining powers to teleport you away from here. Someone will come and look for you, when the moment will come … you’ll know.”

 

You kept crying as you knew that his remaing time was now running out.

You had to make a choice for him, for you both.

You just closed your eyes savouring his painful touch knowing that it would have been the last.

It took all the strength you had to let out those words.

 

 

 

“Alright…” more like a whisper full of resignation

 

“Good … don’t ever think it’s your fault because It’s not. Y-You did the most amazing thing for me: you thaught me how to love, how to smile and how to feel loved and accept myself. Now that I think about it, I don’t need to look at a true sky to know.”

He said with a pained whisper as his hand lowered to your neck.

 

“…To know what?”

You felt the dust mixing with the now bitter smell of flowers.

 

 

“You are and you’ll always be … **my angel from the sky** ”.

 

 

The very moment he said that, his hand behind your neck suddenly pulled you towards him, lips to lips … soul to soul.

When your souls collided a strong and abnormal light exploded as the shock in your eyes was evident.

You heard the King scream from afar.

 

“GASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” rage and fear in his voice.

 

“STOP IT!” he said before being completely covered by the strong light.

 

You freed yourself from that last kiss as you were being enveloped by that light.

The warmth in your chest increased … you couldn’t see almost anything.

His soul was melting with yours, you felt him.

You heard a door slamming open followed by footsteps.

 

“Gaster!”  a deep baritone voice shouted, but now It was all white around you and you couldn’t see a thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _‘It’s time …’_ his voice resounded around you

 

_‘Gaster …’_

You felt his hand grabbing yours as you had the sensation of falling deep down far away from where you were.

 

_‘If you ever feel alone, look for me …I’ll be right here’_

 

His voice sounded even more far now, you felt your tears falling into the emptiness of that vortex enveloping you.

You just let yourself go …abandoned to your fate.

It was over.

You closed your eyes picturing all that dust flying and caressing you.

 

 

 

_**‘you’ll find a way’** _

 

 

 

Those were his last words before disappearing completely…

After those words everything went black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Completely black._

 

 


	25. Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Here I am again :D I hope you like this chapter because things are going to get though XD <3 Thank you for your amazing support! I love you <3

 

 

 

 

You could hear sounds all around you.

 

At first you couldn’t even feel your body or open your eyes.

You just felt your presence, you could feel you were waking up.

First the gentle breeze caressing your ears, and then your hair, then your breathing.

You felt incredibly stiff, as if you hadn’t moved for a long time.

You weren’t exactly tired, but It took you a lot of strength to open your eyes.

 

 

What was happening?

Where were you?

 

Your eyes slowly opened taking in all the light and the colors around you.

It was painful at first but then after a few minutes you started to get used.

A small tear sliding on your cheek without an apparent reason.

 

Were you crying ….?

 

You looked around you.

A part of your body was trapped in a weird crytal that was slowly cracking, you could tell from the frangments on the ground.

You followed the little fragments until your gaze met a new color.

Yellow…

 

There was a wide expanse of flowers, golden flowers.

The very moment you tried to stretch your sore body, the remaining crystal shattered into pieces making you fall on the ground with a thud.

You looked at yourself.

You were wearing a long black worn coat that emanated a familiar smell.

You felt a throb in your chest and a strong headache….

What was happening?

There was something ….something

 

But What?

 

You shook your head … there wasn’t time for all of this.

First, you needed to figure out were you were.

 You slowly stood up, trying to wake up your sore muscles, your hair fell gently on you, reaching you lower body.

It was so long ….weird, unconfortable … you had the feeling you always had it short.

You walked among the golden flowers when a warm ray of light hit you.

You raised your head towards the source of light: there was an hole on the top of this weird montain.

 

The surface?

Had you fallen down from there?

Yes…no … you were confused.

You could feel something had happened but you coundn’t come up with anything.

 

“There’s no one here …” you just said to  yourself.

This place was familiar to you and, for a moment, it was like you were expecting someone to appear.

 

No one did.

 

You spotted a small entrance in the cave, the only exit accessible.

‘Let’s go for it’

 

You found yourself walking along a giant purple corridor you had never seen before.

A lot of puzzles and weird traps were placed all around, but somehow they were all already solved.

There was a weird feeling and the air had a nauseating smell all around.

Why was that place so **dusty**?

 

 

“Is there anybody here?” you called

 

 

But Nobody answered.

You kept walking with uneasiness.

Something wasn’t right.

You arrived in front of a giant door and when you crossed it you found yourself in an empty garden.

There was a dead tree at the center of it and a small grey old house.

When you entered you were greeted by a familiar scenario … a cosy warm house.

It had signs of someone living there, there had to be someone!

You followed a gentle smell that led you to what it seemed to be a kitchen.

The fire in the fireplace was still burning and on the table was laying a giant cake.

 

A slice was missing.

 

Even though all those signs were favourable to the evidence that somebody was living there, there was nobody.

You decided to walk to the other side of the house hoping to find a better result.

You found three doors but one of them was closed.

You opened the first one and you found yourself in a children bedroom.

You smiled looking at yourself, you weren’t a child anymore.

The bed was messed up as if someone had just woken up, all the toys forgotten on those dusty shelves.

 

 

 

_'Calm down my Dear , You’re safe here ! Everything is alright ! '_

****

 

 

 

A gentle voice resounded in your mind as you quickly turned towards the entrance meeting nothing but the empty corridor.

 

“There’s no one here …”  you exited the room as  you walked  your way back through the corridor.

 

 On your way you met a mirror hanging on the wall, the very moment you passed you could have sworn to have seen two eyes staring at you for a moment.

Two glowing eyes … and orange and bluish light.

 

A face …

 

You heart stopped for a moment and you desperately turned towards the mirror but the face you were hoping to see was gone … It was just you …

Who were you hoping to see?

Who was he…?

Tears were filling up your eyes now and you noticed in that moment that your own eyes were starting to emit that orange-blue light.

 

“What’s happening?!” you screamed as you backed up bumping agaist the wall

You put your hands in your head trying to ease the strong headache, and after a few seconds everything was back to normal.

You felt so tired…

You dried your tears and promptly stood up looking directly at the mirror.

 

It was just you.

“I need to get out of here” you said to your now normal reflection before walking away.

 

On your way back you noticed another area that was still unexplored.

There were stairs in front of the entrance.

 

 

 

_‘Toriel ! Let me exit the ruins’_

 

_‘What ?! … no … It’s too dangerous !’_

 

_‘I have no memories from where I belong and I somehow feel that my soul is connected to all of this …’_

_‘We don’t know. The King is not himself anymore ….He won’t have any mercy ..I-I don’t want to lose another child’_

 

 

 

 

Again that voice …and your voice?

No memories?

T-toriel?

What was all of this?! You knew you needed to remember something important …but you mind was so messed up you couldn’t think of anything.

 

Stressed by those thoughts you ran down the stairs following the long corridor hoping to finally find your answers.

You spotted a giant door in front of you and in that moment you stopped.

A large amount of dust was laying in front of it.

You felt like throwing up as your knees lost strength making you fall in front of it.

You didn’t like it … you didn’t like any of this.

The tears started to flow as slowly one by one, just like a stream, your memories came back to you.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘Oh my Dear, It must have been hard for you ! But don’t worry, I’m here with you. My name is Toriel and I’m the caretaker of the ruins, can you tell me your name dear ?’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How could I forget that voice?” you cried to yourself thinking about her.

 

Toriel.

You remembered about her …about the last hug she had given to you.

 

 

 

 

_‘Thank you for everything Toriel ! I promise I’ll come back alive and I’ll free all of you’_

 

 

 

 The promise you had made …

 

 

“Toriel ...!” you cried loudly “ I swear I tried! I’m here I came back!” you shouted covering your eyes.

 

“I came back but why isn’t anyone here?! There’s no one !” you growled in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

_‘ **Beware of the man who speaks in hands** ’_

 

 

 

 

 

What?

 

....

 

Suddenly his face appeared in your mind as his voice and memories resounded in you, bringing you back to that snowy forest where you had first met him.

 

 

 

 

_‘You’re just a filthy human …and you do not deserve such confidence. You’ll do as I say. You’re not going anywhere but here, giving out your soul if you mind. I’ll try to fix it’_

 

 

 

 

Your heart was aching

 

 

 

_‘Why did you save me that day?’_

_‘_ _I did not save you ,I captured you’_

 

 

 

 

Aching so badly…

 

 

 

 

_‘Let’s make a deal. Help me recover my memories’_

_‘you are aware that if we really fix your soul I’ll steal it from you, aren’t you?’_

 

_‘I won’t let you’_

 

 

 

 

His smile

 

 

 

 

_'Don’t even think my impression of you will change just because of your past, you will always remain a stupid human'_

 

_'Why are you so nice to me only in moments like these?'_

 

_'I am not nice. I am me'_

 

 

 

 

 

His stubborness

 

 

 

 

' _Gaster ….I think I trust you'_

 

_'I trust you too'_

 

 

 

 

 

His voice

 

 

 

 

 

_'I can’t control myself anymore … and I don’t know what could happen if you are around …if everyone else is around me.'_

_'That’s it, right? That’s what you always do! You push others away to face everything on your own! Why can’t you just accept someone else’s hel—'_

 

 

_'I don’t NEED help!'_

 

 

 

 

His sweetness

 

 

 

 

' _Well … are you a scientist or not? Have you ever seen a fallen star that’s able to fly back to the sky?'_

 

_'I didn’t, but I think there’s probably one that can do that …'_

 

_'W-what? What kind of star is that ?'_

 

_'Well, a light full of hope that can fall down and yet fly back to the sky...That’s an Angel, isn’t it?'_

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes

 

 

 

 

_'Don’t you hate me…? Aren’t you afraid of…me?'_

_'you’re the one who’s afraid. I could never hate you …’_

 

_'_ _Why…?'_

 

_'You still don’t understand? … I… I love you'_

 

 

 

 

 

 

All of him

 

 

_'I…I love you too'_

 

 

 

 

All of this

 

 

 

_'I am doing this to protect you!'_

_'Yes to protect me right! But you don’t care about what I think? Do you even question how I might feel standing there doing nothing and being useless while you’re in danger?'_

_'If I lose you …It’d be like death to me …'_

 

 

' _I hate you!_ ” 

 

 

 

 

 

Was gone forever

 

 

' _I want you to absorb my soul'_

_'Gaster …What the hell are you saying? You know I can’t let you die like this!'_

_'You are and you’ll always be … **my angel from the sky'**._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'GASTER!'_

 

 

 

 

Your scream echoed in your mind as the strong light you remembered pervaded your thoughts awakening you.

The feeling of dust in your hands …. The dust in front of you …

 

EVERYTHING…. EVERYTHING IS GONE

 

 

_‘If you ever feel alone, look for me …I’ll be right here’_

 

 

 

“GASTER!” you screamed at the top of your lungs as the tears kepts flowing

 

 

 

**_‘you’ll find a way’_ **

 

 

 

But Nobody came

Nobody answered.

 

The rage and the desperation in your heart were so strong and annihilating.

Without realizing, a strong wind started to rise around you as your eyes lightened, you could feel the dust moving around you, you could feel him in you.

You felt so strong, powerful and useless at the same time.

 

Now your full body was enveloped by that blue light you knew too well… this were his powers, his magic …

 

His soul…

You realeased all at once: all of your fears, all of your regrets,all of your hate love,fate and dreams.

All of this was over!

The force push was so strong that, in a few  seconds, reduced the big portal in front of you in a frangment of nothing.

 

 

You crossed the portal with determination in your burning eyes.

You had to find the king.

He had taken away the one you loved the most …

He had killed you!

 

The very moment you closed your eyes you felt yourself stepping in something cold and wet.

 

Snow.

 

Here it was, just as you remembered it, the forest.

That incontaminated forest that once had led you to him, still white, snow still restlessly falling from that fake grey sky.

Nothing had changed.

If the anomalies hadn’t stopped, nothing wouldn’t have probably changed …everything remaining the same and no one realizing what truly had happened.

Your heart throbbed at the thought.

But then … who had killed Toriel?

There was nobody there … not even here.

You kept walking around savouring the silence of that place until you noticed some footprints on the snow.

Small footprints.

Someone had been here before you … that someone probably was the one who had killed Toriel.

You raised your head and you spotted a weird structure from afar, It was a kind of gate but the bars where really too wide to stop anyone.

 

Next to that gate there was someone.

You spotted a figure from afar and when you got closer, you were able to better distinguish his features.

He seemed to be distracted by something because he didn’t realize your presence, but he kept looking over the bars, his gaze directed towards something you couldn’t see.

He wasn’t really tall, he was wearing an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and … a pair of pink slippers?

You took another step and in that moment his head snapped towards you in surprise, giving you the chance to take a better look at his face.

 

A skeleton…?

 

His sockets wide open while his pupils scanned you like you were some kind of weird appearance.

You heard him murmur something in shock.

 

 

 

_“Again…?!”_

 

 

 

_\---------_

 

 

 

 

There was no way … he had been there in that place for ages, he had done his job like normal.

He had waited reset after reset for the fated human to come to the underground.

That fated human had just passed right through that place, he had welcomed him just like he always did …well almost.

He would have helped to capture him just like he had done with the others, but now he had a promise to keep and sincerely … he was sick of all of this.

 

He was tired.

 

 

But this?

Never it had happened that another human came out of the ruins just like this girl had done.

Two humans…?

 

He tried to catch a glipse of her soul level but it was useless …. He couldn’t recognize that weird soul.

She did look like a human but was she really?

 

**\-------**

 

 

 

 

Again?

What did he mean?

This monster was suspicious … you coulndn’t help but thinking that he was the one who had done all of this …

 

“Who are you?” you asked with a threathening tone

He seemed taken aback by you sudden question, but after a few seconds he gained a weird dimpled  smile on his face as he talked.

 

“heya … well I should be asking the same thing ….ehehe…or maybe not. What about: What are you?” he inched closer and this was more than enough to put you in alert.

 

“Answer my question” you hissed looking directly at him.

 

“Someone’s grumpy, huh? Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” he started with that smile plastered on his face as he lazily stetched his arm out.

“My name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton. Come on buddy, shake my hand” his baritonal voice was so deep and sounded familiar to you.

You looked at his hand for a moment feeling his stare on you.

 

“Was it you?” you asked trying to control your anger

He gave you a questioning look, his smile not disappearing from his face.

 

“You killed Toriel and everyone else inside the ruins!” you growled keeping your tears in.

You had no more tears to cry.

 

“Toriel is …?!” his eyes widened in shock for a moment as awareness appeared on his eyes.

His smile trembled a little before turning back to its usual.

 

“I-…I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said composing himself at his best, but something in his eyes was telling you there was more.

 

You slowly inched closer, slowly stretching your hand towards his. Just when your hands were about to touch you quickly tried to attack him, slapping his hand away.

 

“Murderer!” you screamed

He was faster than you and in a moment he was behind you.

 

“ehehe, why so serious buddy?” he lowly chuckled but you didn’t give up.

You quickly turned and tried to hit him with a punch that he easily dodged, you kept trying but it was useless … his speed was unhuman.

 

“but I don’t really wanna keep doing this for ages …” he said faking a yawn.

He raised his hand in front of his face and this blocked your action, as his right eye lightened of a bluish light.

 

What?

That power?

 

With a fast jerk he was right in front of you and you felt your body levitate.

In that moment somehow his power resonated with your soul, the very moment you felt his power touch you, your powers were activated. Your eyes started to burn of an orange-blue light as a strong barrier formed between you both, you moved your hand and, this time, his surprise didn’t give  him the time to dodge. He was sent flying backwards as he landed on the snow without any damage.

He stood up with shock in his eyes.

 

“That power? How can you be able to use it?!” his voice was louder and almost pleading.

 

You didn’t know what to say … you were shocked as well.

The power he had used was identical to one of the powers Gaster had …How was that possible?

You shook your head … no, that wasn’t important.

 

 

“Where is the King?!” you shouted from afar

 

“Asgore …?” he answered with confusion by  the sudden change of subject.

 

“I won’t allow your king to gain a single soul for his stupid and cruel plan!”

Your statement left him clearly befuddled.

 

“Buddy, What are you saying?” he started heading towards you.

“The king has already collected six human souls.”

 

 

 

What?

 

 

 

You remained completedly speechless at his statement.

No…no, He was lying … It couldn’t be …

When he had tried to kill you, he had collected none … That wasn’t possible.

 

“W-what?” you stammered in shock “But the anomalies … I-I need to get to the lab in Waterfall…” you whispered loud enough for him to hear you.

 

“How do you know about anomalies? ….” He started with a suspicious look that he quickly dismissed, eager to change the subject.

“… Listen you’re delirious, maybe this snow has frozen your brain. There’s no such lab in waterfall, The only existent lab is in Hotland.”

 

 

At his words a strong realization hit you as you started to tremble … all of this couldn’t be just a coincidence.

You looked at your long hair, preparing yourself for your feared question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“H-how much time has passed?”** _

 

 


	26. Two humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so late as always D: Now my exam session is getting near and I need to concentrate DX but I promise I'll finish this story and I will put all of my efforts I swear <3  
> Thank you for you support and I'm sorry if it's not well written D:

 

 

**“How much time has passed?”**

 

 

 

You couldn’t believe your own words … was that even possible?

You thought about the crystal that was keeping you trapped …and your long hair that you always brought short.

If what he was saying was the truth, If the king really had collected 6 souls, then what could you do?

He had killed six humans with the hope of breaking the barrier and free every monster … you didn’t know what to think.

Sans was looking at you with a puzzled expression, he knew there was something strange about you.

Even though he seemed pretty superficial, you felt that deep down that wasn’t the case … you had to be careful.

 

“Time ?” he started with a weird tone of voice that you could only interpret as irony.

“There’s no such thing as time … At least not anymore” he completed lowering his melancholic eyes.

 

There was something more … you could feel it, but what?

Was he talking about the overlapping timelines? How did he know?

You remained silent at his statement concluding that the amount of time passed was now irrelevant since your situation was that and It wouldn’t have changed anyway.

 

“Why did you kill her?”  you asked with severe eyes.

He looked at you raising both hands up.

 

“I swear I didn’t” he calmly said inching closer with the only result of you stepping back.

 

“She was a dear friend…”

 

You looked at him with suspicion.

“I’m not lying, I’m a skeleton! You can see right through me” his smile widened at his stupid pun.

 

Maybe he was right … You didn’t have the impression that he was the killer. But then who?

“So tell me … I can’t actually tell from your soul but what kind of monster are you? I didn’t know that monsters with human appearances existed.”

 

What?

He couldn’t recognize you?

That right … Gaster’s soul had mingled with yours and you weren’t completely human anymore. It was better to hide the fact that you were human for the time being.

 

“That’s not of you business, I nee-“

 

“wait!” he suddenly interrupted you as silence fell between you.

His expression went stiff as If he could read the air he was perceiving something you couldn’t.

 

“Sorry babe … I have got some things to take care of, and now it’s time to go” he said finally lowering his head so that you couldn’t look directly into his eyes.

“see ya’” he finally said before dematerializing in front of your shocked eyes.

He was gone… no traces …nothing.

 

What were you going to do now?

 

There was nothing left for you but to keep walking.

A lot of things had surely changed, so you had to prepare for what it was to come.

You turned towards that weird gate and you crossed it without any problems.

That area tha once was completely isolated was now full of outspots of wood, yet there was nobody here.

 

Just dust.

The most terrible scenario came to your mind.

 

“Did someone come here before me?”

You thought back to Sans’s reaction when he first saw you.

 

 

 

 

_'Again ..?!’_

 

 

 

Surely someone had crossed the portal just before you woke up … he was the one that had killed Toriel, he was the one that had killed all the monsters around here.

Looking at the dust, shivers ran down your spine.

Was it a human or a monster? What was his purpose?

Things were getting dangerous …

You kept walking paying attention to every possible danger.

You still had no idea about what this so called timeline looked like, you walked in the snow with a millions questions pervading you poor mind.

Suddenly your thoughs were interrupted by a loud voice coming from afar.

You slowly approached with the firm intention of being out of sight, you made out three silhouettes.

One of them was Sans and he was standing right next to another skeleton monster, the other monster was pretty tall compared to Sans and on your opinion … much louder.

 

“HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF” the tall one screamed.

 

Your courious eyes naturally shifted towards the small figure in front of you.

You couldn’t believe your eyes.

 

A Human… a child overall?

What was a human doing there? Had he fallen down like you had?

You had to do something … you couldn’t let a small child like that being devoured by monsters … even because that only meant the king stealing his soul.

The final soul of his collection.

But was it really the right thing to act recklessly?

You had tried to face Sans in a fight, but you could hardly keep his pace and you didn’t know anything about the other monster yet … really inconvenient.

 

“It’s better for me not to cause any trouble …for now…” you hissed

 

“FOR HIGH JINKS, LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE” he shouted again bursting in a stridulous and funny laugh.

 

Wait. Was he serious?

Was he really a threat?

Anyone would have responded to that crazy approach, but the kid remained still with a cold aura all around him.

Was he too scared to talk? The monster didn’t seem to mind since after that long laugh he just ran away with energy, leaving the kid with Sans.

Silence fell all around you as an unconfortable feeling made its way through your spine.

Sans, that just a few seconds ago seemed to be pretty content being in that situation, completely changed expression dropping his dimpled smile.

 

 

“… and you don’t even bat an eye, huh?” He simply said with a cold baritonal tone before disappearing the same way he had done with you.

 

 

Why was he so hostile towards him?

You saw the kid standing still looking at the same spot where Sans had disappeared.

You didn’t wait anymore as you left you hiding spot.

 

“You must be really scared …” you said catching his attention as he turned to you.

 

For a moment you felt something in your chest, something that wanted you to stop right there and turn back.

But why? Your mind was surely playing tricks on you.

The kid didn’t seem surprised to see you, more than that he looked expressionless …empty.

 

“who are you?” he spoke letting you hear his voice for the first time.

 

“Oh sorry … I didn’t introduce myself, my name’s ____. What are you doing here? Did you fall down?”

You asked, but you couldn’t help but noticing that his ice stare was starting to make you feel unconfortable.

He remained silent for a moment as if he was contemplating something.

 

“Are you a human?” he asked showing a light sign of confusion.

 

“Of course I am … Why are you asking me?”

That was a weird question … couldn’t he tell from your appearance?

Or maybe … he could see your soul?

 

“You’re … different” he said as he got closer to you . You noticed a great amount of dust covering his clothes.

No… that wasn’t possible.

You drew back with an inexpliable feeling of dismay.

 

“Last time … you didn’t exist” he said confusing you even more.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re talking nonsense, those monsters must have really scared you !” you tried to laugh it off

 

“I hate monsters”

 

“what?”

 

“They’re worse that junk. They should just disappear from the face of the planet”

Was that a normal thing for a kid to say?

You saw his face assume a pained expression.

 

“They think kindness is the best solution to every problem, but they do it just to feel confortable with themselves. They don’t really care.”

 

“Listen I don’t know what you’re talking about. What about you come with me and we try to get out together? I can’t let a child alone in this place”

He looked at you with dull eyes.

 

“That’s weird”

You sighed at his stubbornness

 

“What is weird?”

 

“your words … don’t seem to be predetermined. They do not repeat.” He said before turning back towards the spot where Sans was.

 

“I have to check” he finally said.

Suddenly there was big lightning that pervaded all the area and when you could finally open your eyes, the kid was gone.

 

 

 

Something was clearly wrong …

In that very moment you felt footsteps coming behind you, you quickly hid again as you waited.

You saw the kid approaching right from where you had come, but … how was that possible?!

You decided to stay in you place.

 

“SO SANS WHEN IS THE HUMAN SHOWING UP?” again that voice draw your attention as you found the two skeletons standing right where you had first met them.

“I WANT TO LOOK MY SUNDAY BEST … OR AT LEAST MY TUESDAY PRETTY-GOOD”

 

“don’t you only have one outfit?”

 

“YEAH, BUT I COULD STYLE MY HAIR!”

 

“oh. Right. Good idea”

Sans slightly turned towards the human in front of them

 

“say, why don’t you look over there?”

The tall skeleton turned to look towards what Sans was pointing at, but somehow he didn’t seem to notice the presence of the kid.

How was that possible?

 

“WHAT AM I LOOKING AT? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK?”

You looked at the rock next to you.

Was he serious?

 

“hey, what’s in front of the rock?”

 

“OH MY GOD! I’VE NO IDEA OF WHAT THAT IS!”

 

“well. It’s not a rock”

 

“NOT A ROCK …? OH NO! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, THAT MEANS IT’S A HUMAN!”

What logic was that … could they really be bad monsters?

You were starting to doubt it.

 

“HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HIGH JINKS! LOW JINKS! DANGERS! PUZZLES! CAPERS! JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE”

 You couldn’t believe what you were seeing … the same scene you had seen just a few minutes ago, was taking place right in front of your eyes.

 

An anomaly?

 

You watched the tall skeleton run away laughing.

They were acting like all of this had never happened … They didn’t remember.

You heard Sans sigh catching your attention … he seemed a little different though.

 

“ … and you don’t even bat an eye, huh?” he said with bored eyes as he disappeared as you expected.

 

At that very same moment the kid turned towards the spot where you had appeared as he checked every angle looking for your form.

So he did remember he had met you before?

This time you felt like hiding was the best option, you really needed to clear out things first … there was something about that kid that didn’t feel right

 

“Everything’s back to normal ….” The kid said before walking away leaving you behind.

That kid knew something … since he was human it was natural for him to remember everything even after an anomaly, after all he had determination within him.

 

 

You followed his steps with the care of not being found out, which was pretty useless since you didn’t meet anyone on your path.

Just snow and solved puzzles.

As you sped up your pace, you saw a figure standing in the snow looking at the endless forest.

 

Sans.

 

You slowly approached him from behind with doubt and anxiety.

Slowly step after ste--

 

“Hi miss, did you find your way back?” his baritonale voice made your heart skip a beat.

You sighed as he turned to you.

 

“Do… do you remember me?” you asked with doubt

 

“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? I’m such a bone head” he joked

 

“I know there’s another human here …”

 

“oh so you’ve met with that kid, was he friendly enough with you?”

 

“yes… I mean no, well It’s weird … He doesn’t seem scared at all! But I can’t allow him to be killed by the king or by any of you” you said

 

“Stay put baby, Who’s killing who? I don’t think he needs protection”

 

“why are you saying that?”

 

“Guess you’ll find out sooner or later, you won’t believe me anyway”

You stared at him with confusion.

 

“I’ve seen it a thousand times”

 

Why was he acting this way … you wanted to save that kid but somehow what Sans was saying was convincing you that the bad side wasn’t actually the one you thought it was, an you had experienced this on your own skin.

 

“Listen … I saw the same scene repeating in front of my own eyes. That means that whichever this timeline is, the anomalies still haven’t disappeared.”

Sans seemed to be interested in your statement, almost ironically amused.

 

“I don’t know how you know about anomalies but I assure that that repeated scene wasn’t caused by a natural anomaly, it was intentional.”

 

Intentional?

Wait …

 

“Wait a moment … How can you remember what happened? You shouldn’t be able to recognize anomalies…”

 

“whoops” his dimpled smile widened.

 

“You’re hiding something!” you debated as you though back to what Gaster had told you.

 

“Sorry Bae, life’s full of secrets and to find out you need to work yourself down to the bone like I did.” He laughed .

 

“You must be kidding me!”

 

“Indeed I am”

 

“Can’t you just tell me what you know?”

 

“nha … don’t feel like it. I guess I’ve given you the right inputs. Now’s time to go”

 

“Wait!”

 

“see ya!”

 

You tried to catch him but you ended up in the empty cold snow instead.

Damn!

 

This mistery was getting more and more complicated.

The intentional anomalies, the human, the dust on his clothes …. Was it really him?

The one who had killed Toriel? The one who had killed everyone?

If that was true … everyone was in danger.

The monsters weren’t at fault, Gaster’s dream was to set everyone free.

If this kept going on, there would have been nobody to save.

 

You had to hurry up!

 

 

 

\------------

 

 

He walked down the road and stopped to wait in front of a wooden bridge, It was there where his brother would have asked him to wait.

It was in a lot of places actually but by now, he had learnt all of them by heart.

He sighed looking at the endless forest around him.

It was always the same, the same story repeating over and over with no one actually realizing.

He would have never admitted that forgetting was the best gift of all, a gift that couldn’t bring you to salvation but that could at least ease the pain of not being able to do anything.

He had tried, he had tried so hard at first …many of them came, many off them were gone forever.

Good or bad at end he woke up in the same bed looking at a sky without stars.

Well it wasn’t like him to be emotional, He was actually sick of it.

 

“SANS, HERE YOU ARE! I WAS WONDERING WERE YOU ENDED UP TO”

 

“I’m here Paps, as always”

 

“GOOD! THIS TIME I HAD A WONDERFUL IDEA THAT WILL LEAVE THAT HUMAN BEFUDDLED!”

 

“really bro?That’s amazing. What kind of idea?”

As if he didn’t know already

 

“I PREPARED A GIANT PUZZLE THAT HE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO IGNORE THIS TIME! YOU’LL SEE IT’LL BE A BLAST! OH GOD I’M SO EXCITED, AREN’T  YOU AS WELL?”

 

“sure”

Nothing new at all

 

“WHAT’S WITH THAT ANSWER, SANS! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO CALM AND BORING?!”

 

“Well … that’s because---“

 

“NONONO WAIT! NEVERMIND! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!”

 

“Nothing gets under my skin” he winked earning a scream as a thanks

 

“SAAAAAANS! YOU KNOW I HATE YOUR STUPID PUNS!”

 

“They’re not stupid. They’re just Sans-ational.”

 

“AHHHHHHHH! NEVERMIND …OH GOD SANS!”

 

“what?”

 

“THERE IT IS! IT’S THE HUMAN! IT’S COMING!”

Amazing…

It was time to get to work.

 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

 

You dragged yourself slowly among the snow, the sky somehow was starting to get darker than before.

You were tired, really tired … sure maybe with a monster’s soul melted with yours you had gained some of their characteristics.

You didn’t feel cold like you always had felt. If you were human you wouldn’t have gone this far.

Yet you needed to get some rest and sleep, because now you had ran out of energy.

It was too dangerous to stay in the open road like that, even If there was actually no one around.

You entered the forest and when you found a tree where you could lean on confortably, you just sat down looking at the immense nature all around you.

How many memories that place cherished …

 

“Gaster…” you whispered almost feeling his presence behind you, just like the first time you had met.

 

“What should I do ?”

 

You felt lost, you didn’t know what to think or what to do … How much time had passed, and you were still there. What about your Mother, your brother …was everyone gone by now? Were you just a forgotten piece of the past?

You felt the hot tears stream down your face, you promptly dried them off.

 

“It’s okay. I won’t cry”

 

You felt you weren’t completely alone in that place, you knew that out there, there was someone feeling as lost as you.

You had made a promise to Toriel, you had promised you would have found a way to break the barrier without killing everyone … you couldn’t let yourself being swoon by your sense of revenge.

It was hard but you had to try. Not all monsters were like the king, not all of them.

The slumber was starting to take over you, everything was getting blurred as a familiar face appeared in front of you.

Those two deep eyes and the slight smile you missed.

 

 

 

 

_‘_ _look for me’_

 

 

 

 

His voice echoed in your mind sounding more far then you could tell, then you closed your eyes completely savouring the last bit of warmness in your chest as you whispered your last words.

 

 

 

_“Gaster …what do you mean….?”_

 

 

\--------- 

 

 

 

 

“hmmm…guess we didn’t need your help to have a good time after all.”

 

…

 

“say I’ve been thinking, seems like you’re gonna fight my brother pretty soon. Here’s some friendly advice. If you keep going the way you are now …”

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“you’re gonna have a bad time.”**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here I am , as late as always -.-, with this chapter. There's a lot of action in there so it was terribly difficult for me to write XD, I hope you'll like it anyway :D!
> 
> Have an amazing day! I love you all <3

 

 

 

 

You felt a slight breeze caressing your face, It wasn’t as cold as snow, on the opposite it was  warm.

What was that?

You felt something moving under your coat.

What?

 

 

Your eyes snapped wide open as you quickly checked under your coat with big surprise.

A small trembling monster was hiding right there with its antennae down, hidden between your arms.

You couldn’t believe your eyes … there was actually someone living here!

You felt a wave of relief wash all over you.

 

“Hi there!” you kindly smiled

The small body winced as it trembled trying to hide even deeper.

 

“Hey, It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you … come here” you tried to esort him

 

“Whimsun …?” a small high voice resounded as he revealed his small crying face.

You remembered that weird sound … it reminded you of the two monsters you had met the first time you had come here.

 

“Are you here alone? There’s no one else here…” you spoke looking around to see if there was someone else out there.

 

Nobody came.

 

The monster quickly came out from your coat as he trembled, with his antennae up high.

“Whimsun! Whimsun!”

He was clearly trying to tell you something but unfortunately you couldn’t understand a thing.

 

“Sorry … I can’t understand what you’re trying to say, but I know that we’re in danger. It’s better for you if you find somewhere to hide, I need to get going now.”

You stood up as you headed again towards the depths of the forest, you heard a rustle behind you.

 

“Are you following me or something?” you asked at the small monster right behind you.

 

“…”

 

“Are you sure? We’re probably going to meet the one who killed your friends.”

 

“W-Whimsun!”

 

“Really? Nowhere to go, huh? So you don’t have a home anymore.”

 

No answer.

 

“We’re on the same boat then. Ok Let’s go!” you smiled seing his dropping antennae rise up again.

 

“Whimsun!” he rang before following your steps

You knew how it felt not having a home to come back to, a family to return to. There was no one now and you didn’t want anyone else to live that same horrible experience.

 

 

You had nothing to lose now, that emptiness inside you …

Would have never disappeared.

 

 

 

** \---------------------- **

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was ready for what was to come.

 

Was he really?

 

Wasn’t there a thing he could do to prevent all of this?

It was for his brother, It was for his friends …

He knew deep down that his warning was just an empty bunch of words, he knew what was going to happen.

He wanted so badly to go there, get rid of that human and live happily with his brother…

 

As if that was really possible.

 

Nothing would have changed, they had already died a lot of times.

He had already died, again and again.

To Fall into a black void full of eternity, finally savouring freedom just to be sucked in again in that shit hole.

That’s why he didn’t want to interfere anymore, he wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to be a part of that stupid game.

He wanted to be the one to forget everything.

 

But he couldn’t

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_'Why are you acting like this?! You didn’t even tell me about this hidden lab … is it because of that human?'_

_'I do not want to involve you! We are different… Please Forget about it. Forget everything.'_

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t forget …

 

 

 

 

 

** _\------------------_ **

 

 

 

 

 

You didn’t remember Snowdin to be that big, maybe you had made the wrong choice by walking in the middle of the forest, but since there was a killer roaming on the main free path you had opted for this one.

The problem was that you didn’t know where you were going even though you were hoping to diagonally cross the path and to get to your goal quicker.

 

Suddenly you heard someone scream from afar and instantly your legs moved, you needed to see what was happening.

You saw the trees thinning out as you ran and the light made two figures clear.

Here it was … that kid again.

You couldn’t believe your eyes.

A small monster was standing right in front of him, full of wounds as dust leaked throught them.

Your eyes couldn’t help but to fall on the dusty knife the kid was holding.

The monster cried as the kid moved towards him raising his knife in the air.

That action was the answer to all of your questions.

 

In a dash you immediately appeared behind the kid hitting his hand as the knife flew far away from him, his surprised expression didn’t last long as he quickly recovered.

He lowered himself dodging your kick just to throw himself in the snow towards the knife, you darted towards him as your eyes lightned creating a strong push that made the knife fly even farther.

The kid stopped and turned to you, anger in his expression.

 

“What are you doing?!” you shouted out of anger approaching the wounded monster whose whines were now getting lower.

 

“whimsun!” the other monster jumped out of the trees where he was hiding running towards his friend in tears.

 

“There was still one left …” the kid simply said looking at the scene in front of him

 

“It’s you, right? You’re the one who’s causing all of this! Why?!”

 

“ So you are actually an anomaly …” the kid said bending his head slightly

 

“I cannot control you.”

 

“Answer me!”

 

“That’s not of your business” he cut you short with a hint of anger, his eyes studying your movements.

 

“They didn’t do anything for you to act this way … I would say you’re the monster here!”

 

“He said I could be the prince of this world …”

 

“What are you talking about?”

Who was he talking about?

 

“He can’t rule this world anymore, I’m the one who can do it. Just like I want to.” He said as he started moving around you.

 

“You’re using your soul to control the timeline …” you gasped as the realization hit you.

 

How could a human be so clueless? How could he not know how many were suffering because of this?

You let your head drop as a laughter started echoing among the snow.

 

“Seems like you’re unlucky then … I can’t let you keep going like this. You’re a problem for monsters … and for humans”.

At your words the kid smiled as he raised his hand right in front of himself.

 

“try to stop me then” he said before a lightning covered everything.

 

You tried to open you eyes as quickly as you could but it was too late, you heard a scream right in front of you.

The wounded monster was now dissolving into dust as the kid was there … with the knife in his hands smiling at you.

 

How the hell did he get there?!

In a blink of an eye…

When you heard another lightning coming, you understood his intention.

You tried to turn towards the small Whimsun monster next to you.

 

 

“RUN!” you screamed.

As the light disappeared you heard no response.

 

No … It couldn’t be.

 

You looked around to only find two small piles of dust among the snow.

No one else …  the kid was gone…

You felt the pain in your chest as your eyes stung … you wanted to cry, you really wanted to cry.

 

It couldn’t be true.

They were all gone … dead.

The anger boiling inside of you was unexplicable.

 

Killing with such superficiality …

Thoughlessly …that’s what you hated the most.

He would have killed again …he would have killed everybody on his path.

He could control the anomalies thanks to the determination within him, but he wasn’t the only one.

You finally noticed the burning blue-orange light in your eyes.

 

 You would have stopped him.

You would have put an end to all of that meaningless pain.

 

For humans.

 

For Monsters.

 

For him .

 

 

 

 

 

 

** _\-----------------_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Things hadn’t exactly gone the way they had to … not that it was a bad thing.

The appearance of a not pretederminated being clearly meant that he could not ignore those anomalies anymore.

He remembered what Gaster had tried to do … and even for him, It was too hard to handle.

Everything was the same but … but you were there.

 

“Maybe …?” Sans looked at the empty palm of his hand.

 

Maybe this was the right chance to change everything, to set things right once for all …or maybe it was just another illusion.

Was it right for him to suffer again? To wait?

 

“Why do I feel like this?” he asked to himself.

 

Everything around him had been always the same and he had forgotten how it felt like to be scared of what could come.

A smile appeared on his face.

Being scared of the future … that was a nice joke.

There wasn’t much time left before the final battle between his brother and the human.

Maybe It was his final chance? What was pushing him forward?

 

A rustle interrupted his though as a familiar long haired girl ran at full speed right in front of him.

Dust all on her.

Her eyes lightned of blue-orange light as the energy around her was enough to make anyone shiver.

 

 

 

 

_**Determination** _

 

 

 

Clearly something had happened and he would have asked her if she hadn’t been running like that.

In a few seconds she was gone, running away towards  the city of Snowdin.

His smile grew wider. He knew the answer…

 

It was her.

 

It was her who was pushing him further, who was pushing his curiosity, …his hopes. That mysterious girl was the living proof that the timeline could still be changed.

 

 

“Fine let’s go” he finally said before disappearing in the silence.

****

 

 

** \--------------------- **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Papyrus stood in the middle of that thick fog, waiting for the human.

Of course as a future member of The Royal Guard he could not allow his enemies to find out his secret position for a battle … well since he couldn’t see a thing among that fog, he wasn’t allowed either, but that was fine because he had to play fair.

He didn’t really know the meaning of the world “enemy”, he just new that a captured human would have meant a free way ticket to enter the Royal Guard.

But he wasn’t an opportunist like his brother, he knew the bad intentions of that kid.

He knew the terrible things he had done. He always smiled because he knew that for some reason his brother was hurting inside and he needed support.

He was the strongestest and no one could resist to the force of justice.

 

“I DON’T GET WHY THE HUMAN’S TAKING SO LONG”

He huffed gazing at the horizon

 

“HE NEEDS TO TRAIN HIS LEGS WELL”

 

Suddenly from afar he saw a shadow getting closer.

A shiver ran down his spine, he didn’t want to fight him he just wanted to help him.

Help him to change.

 

 

**\--------------------**

 

 

 

Your legs were burning but you didn’t care, you had crossed an entire empty city in the snow at full speed, and now you could see it.

You could see the human from afar in front of a tall skeleton, probably his next victim.

Thanks to the fog you were hidden from their eyes even if you felt as if someone was watching you.

 

“HALT, HUMAN!”  the skeleton started with energy but the kid didn’t even bother to listen as he inched closer with a menacing aura.

“HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I’M TALKING TO YOU!  I ,THE GREAT PAPYRUS,HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY.”

 

You thought the monster was going to attack but he was quite talkative himself, you were starting to worry about him.

 

“FIRST: YOU’RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES, BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE … THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER … IT FEELS LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.”

 

Really talkative indeed.

Was he trying to persuade him or something?

Judging from the look in the eyes of the human, It wasn’t surely going to work, you had to wait for the right moment to act.

 

“HOWEVER! I , PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY, AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

 

This Papyrus skeleton was definetly weird and dumb… could he not sense the danger?!

The kid ignored him again taking one more step, you prepared to act.

 

“HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT. HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!”

 

Guidance?!

You had to calm down, he was a skeleton he hadn’t got a brain…

 

“SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT, I, PAPYRUS … WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR !”

 

The distance between them was alarming now… you had to do something.

The very moment you tried to take a step towards them a hand roughly grabbed your shoulder startling you.

You turned just to find Sans in front of you with a puzzled expression.

 

“San—mfh” he quickly covered your mouth as he pushed you back behind a big snowpuff.

 

“What the hell are you trying to do miss? Do you wanna get killed or something?”

With a jerk you managed to get free from his strong grip.

 

“Let me go, I need to do something or  that ‘thing’ will kill everyone on his way!” you hissed trying to keep your voice down.

 

“nonsense! Don’t think I haven’t already tried a lot of times. That kid is no match for you.”

 

“ a lot of times?!”

 

“I,PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!” his voice drew your attention  when you saw Papyrus opening his arms wide open as a hug.

 

You pushed Sans down as you saw the kid pulling out the dusty knife.

 

“Sorry I can’t just sit there and watch!” you finally said, his eyes widening in shock.

The kid charged at papyrus with his knife pointed at him.

 

“STOP!” you shouted as you quickly barged in hitting the kid’s arm right before he could hit the skeleton, but he was fast enough to turn right behind your back just to aim at the skeleton with his other arm.

No time!

With all your strength you threw yourself over papyrus making him fall on his back

 

“OWCH! WHY ARE THERE TWO HUMANS?!” he shouted surprised as you dodged another attack

 

“Stay back!” you shouted intimating him to step back so that you could have your free space.

 

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I SHALL NEVER STEP BACK! THAT OTHER HUMAN NEEDS MY HELP AND GUIDANC-“

 

“you GREAT Papyrus were going to get killed by that other human!” you quickly interrupted him as with a strong push force you sent him a few meters away from danger.

Now you could fight with less worry.

 

“seems like you made it this far” the kid smiled standing right in front of you.

 

“As I said I can’t let you do as you please. Human or not.”

 

“I can’t understand why you’re so eager to protect those monsters, but I remind you that you can’t stop me the way you are.”

The way you were?

Right … he could see your soul

 

“well I can at least try!” your left eye emitted a blue light as with the movement of you hand you chained his body to your bidding.

 

You still hadn’t the full control on your soul power and that was enough for the human to break free from your grip.

You saw a lightning coming and in that moment you knew.

You turned towards the same exact spot where Papyrus was standing before the fight, and as you predicted, in a moment his body appeared.

You heard it coming as you could barely block the attack from above.

 

“Nice guess. But will you be able to get it right again?”

 

“WHY ARE THERE TWO HUMANS?”  Papyrus spoke but you ignored him, trying to figure out a solution.

 

That was bad, he could turn any of your actions against you and you couldn’t afford to just go along with fate.

The kid ran to you launching several attacks you could barely dodge, your eyes instantly lightned releasing a strong push force that made both the human and Papyrus fly far from you.

For a moment you were distacted, getting worried about the effect your attack had sorted on Papyrus.

You didn’t see the knife coming towards you and when you realized it was too late.

A blue light appeared from nowhere partially blocking the kid’s movement which gave you time to at least shield yourself.

 

Sans … thank you.

 

You grabbed the kids arm as his knife gradually slided down in your flesh.

“THERE’S NO NEED TO FIGHT! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HERE SOLELY BECAUSE THAT OTHER HUMAN NEEDS MY HEL-“

 

“Shut UP!” you shouted stumbling at the stinging pain.

You didn’t want to be rude but your hands were blocked, just a moment of hesitation and it would have been over.

 

“Guess you can’t move” the kid talked with a smirk trying to push the knife even further, but you didn’t let him.

 

“Same goes for you” you said mocking him but you knew it wasn’t true.

 

You were at his bidding now: if you moved, the knife would have hit you completely, if you didn’t move he could have easily reset time disappearing from your eyes, without giving you the time to act…

Papyrus was right, fighting wasn’t the right solution.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘ _Raise that chest up and put your weight on those legs!’_

 

 

 

 

 

Gaster’s voice echoed in your mind.

 

Right …soul control.

 

You remembered the first time you had mastered your powers, how your body had felt light and strong.

You closed your eyes as you tried to remember those sensations, to remember him.

You felt your energy flow in you … it hurt.

All of your memories of him were coming to surface and you really, really wanted to stop.

 

 

**‘No!’**

 

A voice inside you shouted

 

**‘Don’t stop’**

 

 

How could you bear all of that?!

 

 

**‘He’s a part of you, you have to accept it'**

 

 

Accept it?

 

 

**‘Accept it and you’ll be free’**

 

 

“Well I gave you various chances but you wasted all of them and I ran out of patience” the human spoke but you didn’t dare to open your eyes.

 

You needed to let go.

You wanted to think there was a reason you were there in that moment.

You wanted to think that what you were doing was to put an end to all of those anomalies Gaster had fought so many times against.

His dream, his pain.

It was not over!

 

NOT YET!

 

“Farewell” the kid said as the prelude of a lightning begun

Your eyes burst open as a white light leaked out from all over your body starting from your chest.

 

“I don’t think so” you firmly said as the kid’s expression turned into horror.

He tried again,

And again

 

And again.

 

No lightning.

 

Nothing.

 

He was trying to move but there was nothing he could do now.

The determination in your soul was finally able to stop his.

 

“HOW..?!” he gasped as he realized the danger he was in.

 

“You think mosters are inferior to you. We can’t deny our soul power is much superior, but since in this game you’re not alone anymore the rules have changed.” You said shoving his knife on the ground along with him.

 

“Y-YOU CAN’T…”

 

“Seems like we’re two now, What about we play fair?” you inched closer as the  white light around you slowly vanished.

 

“no…n-no …He said I was the only one!”

 

He?

Who was he talking about?

 

 

“so now there’s the part were we just kill him” a baritone voice spoke startling you.

 

Sans was right beside you. How did he get there without you realizing?

His eyes lightned as he rose his hand.

He looked so different… so full of hate and anger.

 

“SANS!” Papyrus preceded you stopping him

“DO YOU WANT TO KILL THE HUMAN?!” he asked with a shocked tone.

 

“this buddy just tried to kill you!” sans replied trying to maintain his composure.

 

“KILLING IS FOR COWARDS!”

 

“… bro” Sans lowered his head in shame.

 

Brother?! Those two were brothers?

Sans was clearly shaken from what had happened.

Of course Papyrus couldn’t understand how he felt.

If this timeline had been replayed infinite times and Sans was the only one to remember, he had seen his brother die again and again.

You could perceive it.

He was scared, scared to lose the occasion to put a stop to all of it, but was it okay to kill that child?

You saw him clenching his fists, trying to control his rage.

Suddenly you felt a strong gust of wind that sent chills down your spine.

 

No … could it be?

 

You quickly turned towards the spot where the human was but you find no one instead.

Just in a few seconds … he had disappeared.

 

 

“How can it be?” Sans asked confused

 

“I TAKE BACK ALL OF WHAT I SAID BEFORE, HIS LEGS ARE WELL TRAINED. ONLY A GOOD PROFESSIONAL WOULD BE THIS FAST!”

 

“No …He didn’t run away. Someone made him run away…” you said looking at the horizon.

 That ‘He’ the kid was talking about… It couldn’t be …

 

“what do you mean?” sans’ voice reached you but you were too lost in your thoughts

 

You had been able to stop the anomalies from happening for a certain amount of time, but surely there wasn’t enough time for him to recover his power this quickly.

This meant there was someone else, someone distant that had tapped the kid’s loss of power to act.

It was such a mess!

 

“ANYWAY HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORMALLY THANK YOU FOR YOUR ACTION OF PROTECTION TOWARDS ME”.

You turned to the tall skeleton smiling at his politeness.

 

“It’s okay. I had to” you looked at Sans and caught him looking at you in a misterious  way, when he noticed his dimpled smile instantly appeared.

 

“so babe, we still don’t know your name”

 

“Stop calling me that!” you debated annoyed “name’s ____”

At your words his eyes widened for a moment.

What was wrong?

 

“FORGIVE MY BROTHER HE ALWAYS TENDS TO BE INPOLITE AND LAZY! BUT I CAN SUPPLY TO  HIS LACK OF QUALITIES”

 

“ahahahahh” you burst out laughing.

Papyrus was really a funny monster to deal with unlike his brother, but there was still much you had to find out.

 

“ouch..” you gasped as you remembered the wound on your arm.

 

“OH GOOOOOD. SANS! WHAT DO WE DO? THE HUMAN IS BLEEDING! IT’S REAL BLOOD!”

 

“of course it’s real blood. What about you come to our place for a while? I think we need to discuss some important stuff.”

You thought about.

Actually it wasn’t a bad idea, a lot of things were going to happen and you needed help …

 

“WE’RE HAVING A GUEST?!” papyrus shouted “I NEED TO GO AND PREPARE THE HOUSE FOR THE GUEST!” without giving you the time to reply, he ran away at full speed leaving you and Sans behind.

 

“Sure he’s fast…” you commented with a smile

 

“to think he wanted to capture a human at first  and now he ended up making friends with one, if Undyne finds out I don’t think she’d be happy.”

 

“Undyne?”

Where had you heard that name before?

 

“one of the reasons I’m inviting you to stay with us. She’s the head of the royal guard and  let’s say …she’s not really friendly with the humans she encounters”

 

Royal Guard?

 

...

 

You remembered now!

That time a monster named Paracelsus had come to visit Gaster.

You remembered the grey piano …for Undyne!

 

 

 

 

 

_‘I fought the great war… I saw my friends turn into dust, while the humans cruelly took away everything from us … I really hated those humans I fought with…But I don’t know you… So I don’t care’_

 

 

 

_'I wish one day I could meet your daughter…'_

 

 

 

'I hope you will'

 

 

 

 

Undyne was his daughter.

You smiled at the thought.

 

“wow I just told you, you could get killed and you’re smiling. I really admire you” he laughed startling you.

 

“None of your business! … Let’s go!” you shouted embarrassed.

 

“ehehehe as you wish  … ____”

 

 

**_\-----------------_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

“you said I was the only one! You said I was the monarch of this world!”

 

“… and you are in fact! Please don’t be like this, You know I want you to win this game. I’d never do anything to stop you, not now that we’re finally together Chara.”

 

“Stop calling me by that name, you lowly monster!  Don’t you get it? I almost got killed!”

 

“I know … I’m sorry …there was something I hadn’t predicted, but we’ll find a way! That wicked scientist knew …”

 

“I don’t care, If you can’t do anything about it, I don’t need you anymore…”

 

“NO PLEASE! I KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO DO!”

 

“Flowey … you’d better have a good idea”

 

 

“of course …of course  …

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_I know what to do…”_ **

 


End file.
